Un nuevo mundo y¿Demonios?
by Santixnew
Summary: Se encontraban luchando Son Gohan y Majin Buu,cuando todo parecia perderse para el saiyajin,despierta en otra dimensión.¿Podra regresar?
1. Chapter 1

Hola como estan? Queria presentarles mi historia de un gohan en el mundo dxd, ya se que muchos ya lo hicieron y me inspire en algunos artistas para la historia en base a sus historias :  
DottoSparrel,DARK-ZERO-0000

PD:Si ven errores en lunas partes ya sea ortografica o con falta de argumentos pido mis disculpas y si puede ser posible que me la comenten en los comentarios. A por cierto,yo no acostumbro a detallar a los personajes ya que espero que los que lean la historia ya sepan quien son,aparte de recortar mas las historia para no hacerla mas pesada,pero ponde algunos rasgos para que se hagan unas ideas de como pueden ser si no los conocen,bueno,sin mas que decir,disfrutenlo.  
Choque dimensional,un gohan en dxd!  
Capitulo 1: La esperanza se pierde.  
Dos seres poderosos,un joven con traje naranja y botas azules como su chaleco y pelo puntiagudo,el otro ser con chaleco con curvas amarillas a los lados el pantalon blanco con un cinturon con la letra M en el medio y piel color rosa saliendo una cola larga de su cabello del mismo color,estos seres eran gohan y majin buu,combatian por el destino de la tierra,golpe tras golpe,impacto tras impacto es lo que pasaba en la batalla cuando...  
Buu:JAJAJAJ es eso todo lo que tienes? Que desperdicio de tiempo,pero tengo que admitir que no peleas nada mal chiquillo...  
Mientras tanto gohan pensaba en su mente.

(EN los pensamientos de gohan): MIERDA,NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDA HACER? DEVUELTA LA TIERRA EST EN PELIGRO POR MI EXCESO DE CONFIANZA SI TAN SOLO...).  
Buu interrumpi los pensamientos de gohan con un golpe hacia el que lo mando a volar.

Buu:Que pasa? No me hagas esperar. Ser que ya te rendiste? Que triste,tus amigos murieron de mejor forma que tu lo haras.  
Gohan al escuchar las palabras de buu qued en blanco mientras pensaba todo lo que el monstruo le hab a hecho a el y a su planeta e amigos era imperdonable que siguiera con vida ese monstruo.  
Gohan en un estallido de furia libera una gran cantidad de energia impresionando al monstruo.  
Buu:Ohh te quedan fuerzas,genial,m s diversi...  
Buu no termino de decir sus palabras por un golpe del hibrido en su estomago.  
Buu: Que...que..que...es esto? Decia el monstruo impresionado y adolorido.  
Gohan no mostraba piedad,sus ojos estaban cegados como si no tuviera un alma en ese momento.  
Buu recib a golpes del hibrido con una velocidad impresionante desintregrando montañas y tierra con cada impacto,una cortina de humo nublaba el esenario cuando gohan abenta a buu a unas montañas.  
Buu:Cuanto poder... decia el montruo muy adolorido A lo lejos se escuchaban unas palabras.  
Gohan:KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAA El ataque del hibrido fue a gran velocidad ocasionando la preocupación del monstruo.  
Buu:MIERDA SI ESO ME DA ESTOY MUERTO...  
Eso decia el monstruo cuando decide lanzar parte de su cuerpo fuera del rango del ataque para posteriormente regenerarse.  
Buu:QUE ERES? COMO ERES TAN FUERTE?  
Gohan Al ver a buu con vida no piensa en nada mas que destruirlo y aumenta más su fuerza ocasionando que su cuerpo no lo resista y saliendo de control.  
Truenos salian,terremotos por todo el planeta habia,olas gigante aparecian en todo el mar. El poder de gohan era gigantesco,el planeta no lo parecia resistir.

EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO:  
Tres seres observaban la situacion en la era igual que al otro joven de a cuanto traje se refiere,con un pelo con 7 puntas color negro y bastante preocupado,este era Son Goku otros 2 eran un viejo bastante pervertido y sabio pero con la mirada bastante seria mientras veia la situacion,llevaba un traje tipico en su categoria,color azul y curvas rojas abrochado con un boton,con un delantal naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y botas rojas,este era el Ro kaioshin,el otro era un joven kaioshin que antes era 2 entidades,era kibitoshin,llevaba un traje como el otro solo que era color rojo y con un delantal que le cubria la parte inferior hasta las rodillas con un color naranja y botas amarillas.  
Goku:NO GOHAN DESTRUIRAS EL PLANETA Decia nuestro heroe muy preocupado,el kaioshin anciano s lo veia mientras que kibitoshin pensaba en intervenir para evitar que gohan explotar el planeta cuando ven algo impactante.  
EN LA TIERRA:  
Buu:NO IMPORTA QUE TAN FUERTES SEAS NUNCA ME MATARAS. Decia el montruo sabiendo que era mentira y que no ten a oportunidad,si gohan no estuviera cegado,lo pudo eliminar con un simple kamehameha hace rato.  
Gohan al escuchar eso se enoja mas,El planeta no parecIa resistir.  
En la mente de buu: No le podr ganar eso lo se,absorberlo tampoco,la energ a que expulsa desintegraria mi masa para absorberlo. Espera...eso es si logro hacerlo enojar mas y que su poder acabe con la tierra el morir junto con la explosión y yo me regenerare.

Buu:JAJAJA ESO ES TODO CHIQUILLO? DAME MÁS PELEA,TU MADRE ERA MAS RUDA Y TUS AMIGO ESTABAN DELICIOSOS.  
Gohan estaba ya por destruir el planeta cuando de repente aparece kibitoshin intentando convencer al hibrido de que pare.  
Kibitoshin:GOHAN PARA ESTAS POR DESTRUIR EL PLANETA.  
Pero por lastima gohan no parecia escuchar,su ira estaba a otro nivel.  
Kibitoshin frustrado de no poder hacer nada le desea lo mejor al hibrido y vuelve al planeta supremo.

EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO:

Goku:MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA,DEBI MATAR A BUU CUANDO PUDE,SOY UN TONTO.  
Antiguo kaishon:No tienes la culpa. Nadie pudo evitar esto.

Llega kibitoshin al planeta aun frustrado.  
Kibitoshin:Señor goku disculpeme por mi fracaso como supremo kaioshin y le deseo la mejor de las situaciones.  
Goku piensa y piensa hasta que recuerda las esferas de namukesei y se alegra tambien recuerda que deje a Dende y en la tierra.  
Goku:MIERDA ME OLVIDE DE MR SATAN Y DENDE. Decia el saiyajin preocupado.  
Kibitoshin:No te preocupes,falle en salvar el planeta pero por lo menos salvare unas vidas.

Bueno hasta aqui la primera parte,si fue de tu agrado espero que lo disfrutes hasta el final y si no te gusto por alguna razon en especifico me gustaria que lo comentaras,bueno me despido y gracias por leer.

PD final: No se por que pero cuando lo subia se borraban algunas letras,si ves que faltan algunas,por favor,disculpame.


	2. Chapter 2

Choque dimensiónal,un gohan en DXD!

Capitulo 2:Un nuevo mundo.

Kibitoshin se telestransporta a la tiera en busca de y Dende.

Dos sujetos escondidos en unas roca observaban la situacion bastante preocupados,mas el que llevaba una tunica de color rojo negro que le llegaba hasta las rollidas y un pantalon blanco con botas negras y pelo otro ser era de color verde claro con dos antenas sobre saliendo de su frente con una capa morada y una tunica blanca con un simbolo de divinidad en el pecho color rojo. Eran y Dende.

:¿QUE SON ESOS TRUENOS Y PERSONAS? YA SE,DEBE SER UN SUEÑO,CLARO.

Dende solo pensaba que se volvió loco sin dejar de lado su preocupación que sus ojos demostraban.

De repente aparece kibitoshin y les explica la situación.

Dende:Ya veo,no nos queda de otra que irnos... Decia el namekusei preocupado.

:¿Que son ustedes?!. Todos le ignoraron la pregunta.

Kibitoshin:Vamos,el planeta no durara muchos más.

Dende y sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

*Telestransportacion de kibitoshin*

y Dende llegaron al planeta supremo junto a Kibitoshin y se pusieron a observar la situación.

En la tierra seguian los 2 guerreros,uno observando y el otro expulsando poder.

Buu analizaba la situación,escapar estaba entre sus opciones mientras gohan sólo aumentaba más y más su poder pero temia que el saiyajin reaccionara y lo acabara.

Buu:¡ESO ES,DESTRUYE EL PLANETA!JAJAJA...¿QUÉ?

El cuerpo de Buu se desintegraba lentamente.

Impactado Buu solo se preguntaba como era posible que esto pasara.

Buu:¡MALDITO!¿COMO PASO ESTO?

Gohan:Majin Buu...ahora terminare lo que empeze.

Gohan se preparaba para la explosión mientras veía como no quedaba casi nada de rastro de Buu.

Gohan:¿Asi que esto es lo mismo que sentiste papá? jajaja...

*Explota la tierra*

En el planeta supremo:

Goku:GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Dende suelta lagrimas por su amigo.

:¿Eso era la tierra?!

Kibitoshin:Maldición...Decia frustrado.

El viejo kaioshin no dice nada.

Kibitoshin:Vayamos a namekusei para reenconstruir la tierra y revivir a Gohan.

Goku:Tienes hay tiempo que Goku con determinación.

Dende: Si!

sigue sin entender que esta pasando.

Goku en compañia de Kibitshin y van a namekusei por medio de Kibitoshin.

Reuniendo las esferas e invocando al dragon.

Dende:¡Sal de ahi porunga!

Oscuriendose el cielo sale porunga.

Porunga:Dime...¿Cuales son tus 3 deseos?

Dende:Como primer deseo,quiero que reconstruyas la tierra.

Porunga:Eso es facil...

Cumpliendose el deseo la tierra volvio como estaba antes.

Dende: Oh no,recorde que porunga solo revive una persona a la vez... Decia el joven namekusei preocupado.

interrumpiendo a Dende el gran patriarca que desde el incidente de frezeer le aumentarón el poder.

Dende se alegra junto con Goku e compañia y continuan.

Dende:Como segundo deseo,quiero que revivas a todos los que murieron desde el torneo de las artes a excepción de los malos.

Porunga:Eso no es problema.

*Todos los humanos reviven confundidos de lo que paso*

Goku:Genial,ahora podremos regresar. Decia el saiyajin sin aguantarse las ganas de ver a su familia e amigos.

Kibitoshin:Yo los llevare.

Los guerreros se separan al llegar a la tierra pero...

Goku:¿QUE...QUE ES ESTO? NO SIENTO EL KI DE GOHAN. Decia preocupado.

Dende:¿QUEE?

Goku se preocupa bastante pero no le quiere contar a nadie hasta que sepa que pasó con Gohan.

En algun lugar:

Gohan soñanaba con su familia hasta que despierta poco a poco y se pregunta en susurro:

Gohan:¿Estoy muerto?

Gohan no ve nada mas que oscuridad y se queda inconsciente por sus heridas.

Poco despues el saiyajin despierta en un hospital.

Gohan:¿Como llegue aqui?...Decia Gohan muy confundido.

Entra un enfermo a la habitación y este le pregunta como se encuentra al saiyajin.

Enfermero:Hola,¿te encuentras bien? llegaste hace una semana inconsciente y con heridas en todo el cuerpo,el que te trajo te encontro en un parque en medio de la noche mientras paseaba a su perro. No se imaginó encontrarte y en menos en tu situació fiesta tuviste,¿verdad? Jajajaja.

Gohan:Ya veo...¿me podria decir donde me encuentro?.

Gohan no sentia el ki de sus amigos y solo sentia energias extrañas parecidas a la de dende que emanaban divinidad y otras pequeñas pero que superaba al humano promedio.

Enfermero: Te encuentras en el hospital de kuo.

Gohan:¿KUO?!

Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo,hasta ahora recibi comentarios de ayuda para mejorar y eso lo agradesco de mañana seran de 2 mil palabras(Sigue siendo poco algunos diran pero es para no acabe rapido con la historia),ya escribi 9 capitulos(¿Y por que no subes los 9?Bueno,no lo hago por que antes de subir un capitulo hago una revision del mismo,tambien me volvi a ver high school DXD para evitar errores en la historia)bueno espero que lo hayas disfrutado y si no te gusto por algun motivo este capitulo o como llevo la historia,por favor,dime en que me equivoqué,muchas gracias,chau.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aca les traigo el tercer capitulo 100% sacado del para informar que las historias seran mas largas apartir de ahora(Por peticion de algunos),tambien recibia ayuda de un amigo(alucard77,lo recomiendo y su fic de "la familia son en konoha") que me daba consejos para mejorar la historia,cosa que me alegra ya que siempre trato de que cada capitulo supere al lei mensajes de apoyo que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo hasta el infinito pero me acorde que soy un vago ultimo voy a narrar mejor el fic ya que me di cuenta que lo narraba medio raro,pero bueno,es mi primer fic sin más que decir,comenzemos.

Choque dimensional,un Gohan en DXD!

Capitulo 3: La esperanza se pierde.

"¿KUO?!". Decia el saiyajin hibrido bastante impactado.

Enfermero:Emm si kuoh.

En la mente de Gohan:¿mierda,ahora en que me meti? Ahora que lo pienso estas decoraciones no estaban en mi mundo y su tecnologia no es muy avanzada como la nuestra. ¿Sera otro mundo o...dimension? Mierda,¿como paso esto?.

Gohan:Emmm disculpa si te molesto pero me podrias mostrar un mapa?

Enfermero:Emmm si claro...

Gohan observa el mapa y por supuesto no reconoce nada.

En la mente de gohan:Por supuesto...estoy perdido...

Enfermero:Bueno,descansa,no pudimos localizar a tu familia por el tema del seguro,este hospital es caro,jejeje,bueno chau.

El enfermo se retira de la habitación dejando un silencia en la habitación mientras tanto Gohan analizaba la situación y rompe el silencio.

Gohan:Genial llegue a un nuevo mundo o dimension y lo primero que hago es deberle dinero al no importa,no soy de este mundo,me ire sin dejar rastro,estoy interesado por esas energias que senti antes pero no pienso ir por ellas,por ahora.

Gohan busco su ropa en la habitación y en un mini armario se encontraba su doggi naranja,lo que no esperaba Gohan es que este estaba destrozado de punta a punta.

Gohan:Me lo imaginaba,jejeje...Bueno no importa,tomare un poco de ropa de las tiendas que esten a mi alrededor.

Gohan se acerco a la ventana del hospital y de un salto empezó a volar a gran velocidad,obserbava la ciudad desde el cielo y estaba sorprendido por su cultura e arquitectura.

"¿No tienen casas redondas? que raros son".Decia el hibrido.

En la mente de Gohan:Bueno esta es mi situación actual,estoy perdido,no conozco a nadie,no tengo a donde ir,no tengo dinero ni casa,¿le daran empleo a alguien sin documentos y titulo?. Bueno no quiero seguir deprimiendome.

Gohan vagaba por la ciudad en busca de ropa y con exito encuentra una y usando su velocidad logra agarrar una remera mangas cortas color negro y un vaquero color azul oscuro y unos zapatos color salir de la tienda a maxima velocidad este para para observar mejor la ciudad.

Gohan:Que lindo lugar ahora que lo pienso,pero se siente raro lo de las casas.

Gohan noto que alguien impacto con el pero no mostro que el golpe lo afectara.

Desconocido:Auch Auch Auch eso dolió.No sabia que habia una pared aqui...por lo menos mi revista de los pechos colegiales edicion platino esta a salvo.

"Ehhh disculpa.¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntaba el hibrido tras percatarse que el joven habia chocado con el.

Desconocido: Eh eh eh por preguntar.¿Sabes con que me choque?

Gohan:Ehhh si,conmigo jeje

El desconocido asombrado por lo que escucho se pone a observar a Gohan mientras peinsa en su mente:Joder lo que daria por su cuerpo,ahora mismo me da envidia pero el fue bueno conmigo.

Desconocido:¿como te llamas?

Gohan:Me llamo Son Gohan.

Issei:Un gusto Gohan soy Hyoudou Issei,un gusto.

Gohan:No,el placer es mio.

En la mente de Gohan:¿Que sera esa revista?.

Gohan e issei se despidieron y Gohan volvió a vagar por la ciudad.

Gohan:Que buen chico era Issei,aun que no entiendo por que protegia tanto esa revista,tambien senti una presencia extraña dentro de el,bueno,no importa,no es de algo que tenga que preocuparme.

Se hacia de noche y Gohan gruñia de hambre.

"Lo que daria por comer la comida de mi madre en este momento... los efectos de la semilla ya se estan agotando,bueno despues tendre que cazar..." Decia el hibrido.

Gohan paso la noche en una cueva a las afueras de kuoh con esperanza de que nadie lo notara.

Gohan:Esto me recuerda cuando estuve medio año solo con el señor picoro,jaja pense que moriria esa vez...

Mientras tanto en el universo de Dragon Ball:

Goku habia reunido las esferas del dragon.

Goku:¡Sal de ahi Sheng Long y cumple mi deseo!

Oscureciendose el cielo y saliendo un dragon de las esferas.

"Dime...¿Cuales son tus 3 deseos?" Decia el dragon que habia de las esferas,este era Sheng Long.

Goku:Quiero que traigas a Gohan aqui.

Sheng Long:Eso no es posible,el ser Gohan no existe en este mundo.

"¿NO EXISTE?!¿COMO?" Dijo asombrado el saiyajin.

Sheng Long:Haces muchas preguntas,dime,¿cual es tu deseo?.

Goku:Mierda...¿Ahora que hago? Ya Long deseo saber donde esta Gohan.

Sheng Long:Eso es muy facil...El ser gohan se encuentra en una dimension que el mismo se arrastro cuando libero tal cantidad de energia abriendo una brecha entre las dimensiones y ahora se encuentra atrapado,yo no tengo autoridad en ese lugar.¿Cuales son tus otros 2 deseos?

Goku piensa y piensa hasta que...

Goku:Deseo que me des el don de comunicarme cuando yo quiera con Gohan.

Sheng Long:Eso no es problema...

"Gohan,¿Puedes oirme?" Decia el saiyajin con ganas de hablar con su hijo.

"Papá,¿Eres tu?" Dijo el hibrido algo confundido pero alegre.

Goku:Me estoy comunicando atravez de un deseo que le pedi a Sheng Long.

Gohan:Ya veo,espera,¿por que tardaste tanto en comunicarte?

Goku:¿Tardar? Si tu pelea con Buu fue hace unas 3 horas.

"¿3 HORAS? ¡Yo estuve aqui una semana!".Decia el hibrido sorprendido por las palabras de Goku.

Goku:¿QUE?¿Una semana?

Gohan:Si,eso debe decir que el tiempo corre diferente en las dimensiones.

Goku:Si,eso debe ser.

Gohan:No conozco nada de este mundo y no tengo comida ni conocimientos.

Goku:Gohan,nose como decirte esto pero ire al grano. No puedo traerte devuelta,Sheng Long no cuenta con la autoridad para hacerlo.

"¿QUE?¿EN SERIO?" Decia el hibrido impactado.

Gohan pierde la esperanza y se deprime por no volver a ver a su familia.

Goku se da cuenta de como se siene su hijo en este momento pero no quiere verlo asi.

Goku:Gohan no te deprimas,eres fuerte,gentil y bondadoso,eres y siempre seras un gran hijo,desde la batalla contra Cell nunca deje de estar orgulloso de ti,así que se bueno y no te deprimas,este no es un adiós ni mucho menos,asi que se fuerte por mi y tus amigos.

Goku le decia esto a su hijo pero en el interior Goku estaba destrozado.

"Papá quiero que les diga a los demas algo de mi parte..." Decia el hibrido un poco lloroso.

"Por supuesto,¿Que es?..." Decia el saiyajin prestando atención a las palabras de su hijo.

Gohan:Por favor,no se preocupen por mi,aun que ya no este con ustedes,siempre tendré sus recuerdos en mi corazón así que les pido que no se preocupen más por mi y que ojala nos reencontremos en el futuro.

Goku solto lagrimas por las palabras de Gohan,el orgullo inquebrantable que tenia Goku en ese momento era inimaginable,con unas lagrimas Goku pidio su ultimo deseo.

Gohan:Papá,¿Que pediste? De repene siento que conociera este mundo como la palma de mi mano.

"Le pedi a Sheng Long que te diera informacion sobre el mundo en el que te encuentras,perdoname hijo por ser tan mal padre,desde que llegaron los saiyajin no deje de distanciarme de ti,por mi culpa te encuentras en la situacion en la que estas". Decia el saiyajin soltando lagrimas por su hijo.

Gohan:No te preocupes,nunca me diste una razón para odiarte,ni menos para arrepentirme de ser tu hijo.

"Adiós Gohan".Dijo Goku con una felicidad por las palabras de su hijo.

Gohan:Adiós Padre y gracias por todo...

La conversacion termina y Goku vuelve al templo sagrado para explicar la situacion de Gohan y sus ultimas palabras,el silencio perduo en todos,hasta que Milk y Videl rompen en llanto.

"¿POR QUE MI GOHAN?". Milk rompia en llanto por su hijo.

"Tienes razon,el no merecia esto". Decia Videl llorando.

"¿POR QUE MI HERMANO?".Goten no se quedo atras con el llanto.

Picoro:¡TODOS CALLENSE! Gohan no hubiera querido esto.

Goku:Tienes razón,solo podemos seguir adelante.

Los demas estan de acuerdo,apagando un pco su llanto pero soltando una que otra lagrima comienzan a contar anecdotas con Gohan un buen rato y como era su espiritu inquenbrantable y que aun que pasaran años y años esperarian volver a verlo.

"Suerte Gohan,donde quieras que estes...".Esas fueron las ultimas palabras del saiyajin a su hijo.

En el universo de DXD:

Gohan:Asi que este el adios...bueno no me tengo que lamentar,se lo prometi a papá.¿Asi que este es kuo?Hay una escuela en la que podria inscribirme y poder tener una vida aqui.¿Que? ¿Demonios? y ¿Angeles caidos? Sheng Long me dio mucha informació ,mejor.

Gohan viajo volando a un bosque en busca de comida,con éxito consiguio lo que buscaba y se durmio en una roca despues de comer.

Al dia siguiente.

Gohan:OH MIERDA,ME QUEDE DORMIDO.

Gohan se dirigia a toda velocidad a la academia de kuoh para inscribirse,descendio a unas cuadras sin que nadie lo viera,de re pente alguien llama a Gohan a lo lejos.

Issei:Heyyyyy Gohan-san,¿como estas?¿Que haces por aqui?.

Gohan:Me encuentro bien issei,gracias por preguntar,me dirijo a la academia para inscribirme.

Issei:¿Que?¿Iras a mi escuela?

"¿Estudias ahi?" Dijo bastante impresionado el hibrido.

Issei:Si,desde hace 2 primaveras.

Gohan:Ya veo,podrias ser mi guia. Jejeje.

Issei:Si,¿Vamos?

Gohan:Esta bien.

Gohan e Issei se dirigian a la academia academia era gigante,una arquitectura sorprende,un gran patio en la entrada y una fuente en el medio donde los estudiantes se reunian.

Obviamente Gohan no fue desapercibido con su ropa e fisico,las mujeres se volvián locas por el.

En la mente de Issei:En serio te envidio,2 segundos y ya todas te desean...

Issei:Bueno Gohan-san aqui es la mesa de inscripción.

Gohan:Graciás.

Gohan saca 10 en todo y esto tampoco paso desapercibido la noticia paso por toda la escuela.

Issei:¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿10 EN TODO? Y YO QUE PASE ERES UN GENIO.

Gohan:Jejeje no es para cierto,Issei,¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Issei:Si,no hay problema.

Gohan:¿Puedo vivir en tu casa?

Issei:¿QUEE? Oh vamos Gohan-san,no bromees.

Gohan:Emm no es broma.

Issei:Ya veo,es muy repentino,¿pero que paso en tu casa?

Gohan:Es triste de contar...prometo no causarte problemas y con gusto te contare la historia.

Issei:Ya veo,no hay problema,mis padres te aceptaran con gusto.

Gohan:¡Muchas gracias!

Al llegar a la casa de Issei estos se presentan.

Los padres de Issei eran como los tipicos padres esos que se preocupan por su hijo pero a la vez no se dan cuenta que lo dejan en vergüenza.

Los padres de Issei:Hola,mucho gusto,somos los padres de gusto.

Gohan:No,el gusto es por el hospedaje.

El padre y la madre de Issei hablan en susurros entre ellos:

Padre de Issei:Lo que nos temiamos,Issei se volvio gay.

Madre de Issei:Tienes razón pero es nuestro y hay que apoyarlo por la ruta que eliga.

Issei se percata de su converación y con un grito dice.

"YO NO SOY GAY Y ME GUSTA LOS PECHOS TANTO COMO MIS REVISTAS EROTICAS EN EL ROPERO".

Gohan solo se queda confundido con lo que pasó y rie de forma sarcastica.

Issei le muestra su habitación a Gohan.

Issei:Bueno Gohan,¿quieres que hablemos de lo que te paso?

Gohan:Bueno,esta bien,todo comenzó en un planeta muy lejano...

Bueno bueno bueno,hasta aqui la tercera parte de este que le haya gustado como a mi escribirlo y le rezo al papa para que no se borre nada mientras lo subo ultimo quiero que me comenten si les encanta este tipo de narración como la estoy llevando ahora,sino pos la cambio completamente y la hago como las ,sin más que decir,un saludo y adios.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola,¿como estan? Yo alegre de seguir escribiendo este fic,aun que ya tengo las otras partes hechas las uso más como guia para reescribirlas despues en la aprovecho este capitulo para usar otra forma de narración en la historia y dejare que eligan cual le gusta más,yo no tengo problema con ninguna de las 2 sin más que decir disfruten.

Choque dimensiónal,un Gohan en DXD!

Capitulo 4:El chico popular,un amigo en apuros.

Gohan contaba la historia de como su padre llego a la tierra,conocio a Bulma y se embarco en una aventura por el mundo,conociendo grandes rivales y futuros amigos,su entrenamiento con roshi,el torneo de las artes marciales,la patrulla roja,picoro daimaku y la llega de su tio al planeta explicando el origen de su padre e como lo secuestraron y su padre dio su vida para matarlo,el duro entremaniento que tuvo con picoro,el entrenamiento de su padre en el otro muendo,su batalla con los saiyajin,su viaje a namekusei en busca de las esferas,el temible freezer y su ejercito,la transformación del super saiyajin,la llegada de los androides y la enfermedad de su padre,su entremiento en la habitación del tiempo,su pelea con cell y su transformación en super saiyajin 2,la llegada de buu a la tierra y su entrenamiento para el estado mistico,su pelea contra buu y como termino aqui.

Un silencio rondaba la habitación y era un Issei analizando la situación sin entender absolutamente nada pero confiar en las palabras de su amigo ya que este se daba cuenta del poder de Gohan.

"Esto...¿entonces eres un hibrido entre un humano y un saiyajin?" Preguntaba el confundido Issei entendiendo un poco lo que Gohan dijo.

"Si,es por eso que mi poder esta mas alla del humano".Explicaba el hibrido.

"Entonces...¿significa que no puedes volver?" Preguntaba el joven de cabello castaño.

"Si..."Decia el hibrido bastante deprimido.

"Aun que me cueste creer confiare en tu palabra,aparte que me caes bien".Decia con una sonrisa Issei.

"¿Le digo o no sobre su poder? Bueno,se enterara por el solo".Pensaba el hibrido con mucha seriedad.

"Bueno Gohan la cena estara dentro de un rato".Decia el cabello castaño mientras veia el atardecer.

"No puedo esperar más".Decia el hibrido,lo que no contaba Issei es que era literal,se moria de hambre.

Llegaba la noche y la cena estaba preparada,el apetito de Gohan no paso por alto,comia sin parar y las miradas de Issei y sus padres no dejaban de observarlo mientras se deboraba un plato de arroz de un solo bocado seguido de una de pavó.

"Come como ballena pero conserva ese fisico...increible...".Pensaba Issei bastante sorprendido.

Después de comer Gohan e Issei tuviera una pequeña platica antes de ir a sus respectivos cuartos.

"Mañana comenzaras el primer dia de clases en este mundo Gohan-san".Resaltaba el cabello castaño.

"Si,no puedo esperar jejeje".Decia Gohan con su tipica sonrisa Son.

*Al dia siguiente*

Gohan e Issei se alistaban para el colegio,Gohan llevaba una mochila color azul con marcas negras en algunas partes e utiles prestados por Issei que usaba el año pasado.

"Gracias Issei por las cosas,algun dia te lo pagare jejeje".Decia el saiyajin un poco avergonzado por pedirles las cosas a Issei.

"No te preocupes Gohan,los chicos guapos no pueden sentirse avergonzado,es nuestro hijo que deberia agraderte por ser su amigo". Decia la madre de Issei.

"MAMÁÁÁÁ".Exclamaba Issei por como pensaba su madre de el.

"Jejejeje...".Gohan reia sacasticamente de como actuaban y no se quiso interponer.

Saliendo de la casa Gohan e Issei se dirigian hasta la academia kuo dandose cuenta Gohan que sentia ki estraños en la escuela,pero parecian insignificantes pero superando al humano promedio,más por uno que ese si le llamaba bastante...

"¡Bueno Gohan,te presento Kuo!. Decia Issei mientras observaba un par de pechos a lo lejos con mirada pervertida.

"Mira,ese el chico que saco 10 en el examen de ingreso en todas las asignaturas".Susurraban unas chicas a lo lejos.

"Ese chico fue esculpido por los mismos dioses..."Susurraban otras.

"Mira a ese engreido luciendose por ahi" Decian otros.

Gohan escuchaba con claridad todo,su oido estaba muy desarrolado.

"Heyyyy Motohama,Matsuda,¿como estan?.Decia Issei con alegria de ver a sus amigos.

Motohama era un chico joven cabello color marron oscuro y con gafas junto con su uniforme escolar caracteristico de la academia kuo y el Matsuda era un chico igual que Motohama solo que sin pelo y tambien llevando el uniforme escolar.

Issei recibio un golpe de los mismos en la cara y este se preguntaba enojajo por que.

"¿PERO POR QUE FUE ESO?"Decia Issei bastante enojado.

"ISSEI TRAIDOR".Decia Motohama llorando.

"¿COMO NOS PUDISTE HACER ESTO?"Decia Matsuda llorando aun mas fuerte.

"¿Que?"Se preguntaba Issei por lo que habia pasado.

"ESE ES SON GOHAN EL CHICO MAS DESEADO POR LAS CHICAS DE LA ESCUELA".Explicaba Motohama mientras señalaba a Gohan con odio.

"Emm sigo sin entender el motivo del enojo".Decia Issei bastante confundido.

"Yo menos...".Decia el hibrido aun mas confundido.

"¿Issei no ves que Gohan nos robara a todas las chicas bellas?"Explicaba Matsuda a su amigo para que considere la presencia de Gohan

"¿No creen que se estan pasando?".Decia Issei de forma sarcastica.

"Emmm yo no estoy interesado en quitarle a sus chica jejeje" Decia el hibrido tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Matsuda y Motohama.

Matsuda y Motohama tienen una conversación apartado de Issei y Gohan y empiezan a ver las cosas con claridad.

"Eso es Matsuda,¿no lo ves? Si tenemos a Gohan cerca las chicas caeran volando ¡y cuando digo volando hablo de sus pechos!".Decia Motohama con bastante determinacion en su plan.

"Tienes razón Motohama,¡todos sea por los pechos!".Resaltaba Motohama deacuerdo al plan de su amigo.

Lo que no sabian era que Gohan podia escucharlos con claridad y este solo se reia sarcasticamente.

"Jejejeje".Decia el hibrido al escuchar su plan bastante sarcastico.

"¿Que paso Gohan-san?".Dijo Issei por la reacción inesperada de su amigo.

"No,nada jajaja...".Decia Gohan con su sonrisa Son.

Motohama y Matsuda volvieron con Gohan e Issei.

"Gohan,¡estas aceptado!".Decian los 2 esperando a que los pechos llegaran.

"Jajajaja...creo que se nos hace tarde,¿no?".Decia Gohan para no llegar tarde a su primera clase.

"Ah,por cierto,¿por que no tienes tu uniforme Gohan?".Preguntaba Matsuda.

"Ah eso,jejeje,me olvide comprar uno".Decia el saiyajin bastante despreocupado.

"Mas tarde ire a una tienda y conseguire uno".Pensaba Gohan.

"Bueno,¿vamos?".Decia Issei con felicidad para presentarle el salon.

"Si".Decia Gohan con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al salon Gohan se queda afuera para que el profesor lo presente.

"Ya puedes entrar".Le señalo el profesor a Gohan que esperaba.

Gohan estaba bastante nervioso ya que era su segunda vez presentandose y no queria dar mala impresión.

Gohan se adentra al salon y se para frente a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bueno chicos este es Son Gohan,su nuevo compañero en este año colectivo".Indico el profesor a sus estudiantes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".Se escuchaba a lo lejos muchos con otros gritos de parte de las chicas.

"ES SON GOHAN KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Gritaba otra de las chicas.

"¡DAME BEBES!".Gritaba otra.

Gohan no paraba de estar sorprendido mientras las miraba de forma sarcastica,hasta que el profesor interrumpe.

"CALLENSEEEEEE".Grito el profesor calmando a sus estudiantes el cual la mayoria eran chicas.

"En serio Gohan,te envidio" Pensaba Issei.

"¡Gohan traidor!".Pensaba Motohama y Matsuda mientras lloraban.

"¿Ese chico quien se cree que es?".Pensaban en celo los demas estudiantes varones que los miraban a Gohan con un aura asesina y envidiosa.

"Genial,lo arruine otra vez".Pensaba Gohan.

"Bueno Gohan puedes sentarte a lado de Issei".Decia el maestro indicando el asiento del hibrido posteriormente siendo recibido por Issei.

"Esta bien,¿no?".Le decia Issei a Gohan que estaba con una cara sarcastica por lo que paso.

"Eso creo...".Decia el hibrido prestando atención al profesor que estaba por inciar la clase.

"Bien chicos,empezemos con unas simples matematicas,hagan los ejer de la pag 5 hasta la 12 para el final de la clase".Exclamo el profesor.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?".Se preguntaba todo el salon exceptuando a Gohan que no le sorprendio ya que esto no era ni el 4% de lo que le daba su madre.

Gohan para tomar un descanso usa su velocidad y la termina en 2 minutos y se pone a pensar sobre las energias que esta sintiendo.

El profesor se percata que Gohan no esta haciendo y exige ver su hoja para desaprovarlo pero vio que estaba completa y con puntuación de 10 cosa que dejo con ojos de plato al profesor.

"KYAAAAA HERMOSO Y INTELIGENTE".Gritaban las chicas del fondo.

El profesor despues de reponerse le da la hora libre a Gohan el cual este acepta.

"Gohan,¿como pudiste dejarme asi?".Pensaba Issei mientras lloraba por como su amigo lo dejo solo en el salón y con este trabajo tan agotador.

"Bueno es hora de explorar".Pensaba el hibrido mientras recorria la escuelo y buscaba los ki que sentia.

Al salir del patio este ve a un chico con el uniforme de la escuela solo que sin la chaqueta y dejando una camisa blanca a rayas con una corbata roja y rubio que leia un libro mientras este se recostaba en un arbol.

"¿Con que este es uno de ellos?Tenia razón,no parecen malos,o eso se ve a simple vista...".Pensaba el saiyajin cuando sientre otra energia atras de el,la cual era la mas poderosa.

Gohan se da la vuelta en busca de esa persona cuando observo una ventana y de esta salia una chica la cual lo observaba con una sonrisa,era hermosa,su cabello era un color rojo camersi parecida a la misma sangre con el uniforme de las chicas de la escuela haciendo resaltar sus pechos gigantescos y ojos azules mas hermosos que el mismo diamante,esta era Rias Gremory.

"¿Asi que esta es la represetante del clan Gremory?".Decia en voz baja mientras recordaba la información que le dio sheng long de su clan.

Rias lo mira con una sonrisa y se larga,cosa que Gohan lo dejo con interes.

"Creo que me esta gustanto este mundo".Decia el hibrido cuando escucha que a lo lejos unas chicas venian corriendo hacia el.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA ES GOHAN-KUN".Gritaba la multidud,cosa que a Gohan le asusto.

"Mierda,mejor corro".Dijo Gohan mientras usaba su velocidad y desaparecia de las vistas de las chicas.

"¿Adonde se fue?".Se preguntaban confundidas.

Gohan reaparecio dentro del baño y volvio a su salon de clase para continuar con el modulo.

*Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo*

"Ara Ara no te habias interesado en un chico hasta ahora Rias".Decia una voz misteriosa.

Esta era una mujer joven igual que Rias color de pelo negro azulado con ojos violetas con una hermosa sonrisa y tambien lleva el uniforme escolar de la escuela.

"Solo me llamo la antención,aparte el no es el que tengo puesta la mirada".Dijo Rias mientras recordaba a cierta persona.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

Este estaba llegando al salon de clase para el siguiente modulo cuando nota que Issei estaba con las cara destrozada.

"¿Pero que te paso?".Preguntaba el hibrido mientras Motohama y Matsuda se encogian los hombros de la vergüenza.

"Nada,solo pise tierra santa y fui traicionado".Decia esto Issei mientra observaba con odio a Motohama y Matsuda.

"Ah ya veo jejejej".Decia Gohan sin entender.

*Hace unos minutos atras con Issei y sus amigos*

El trio pervertido se encontraba recostado en una mini colina con pasto mientras observaban al cielo.

"Deseario tocar unos pechos".Mencionaba Issei.

"Chicos tengo una idea".Dijo Motohama con una voz maliciosa.

"¿Cual es?".Pregunto Issei confundido.

"Tu solo ven con nosotros".Dijo Motohama lo cual Issei acepta y se van atras del vestuario de mujeres y ven atravez de un agujero en la pared.

"PECHOS".Decian Motohama y Matsuda en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

"¡DEJENME VER!".Exigia Issei mientras trataba de apartar a Motohama y Matsuda se dqa cuenta que la pared empieza a romperse e Issei cae con ella ocasionando que las mujer griten por el pervertido mientras Issei se hechaba para atras y se daba cuenta que Motohama y Matsuda ya no estaban con el y atras de Issei se encontraban las chicas del club de Judo el cual estas le dieron una paliza.

*Regresando al presente*

"Fui apalizeado y sin ver un pecho".Pensando Issei mientras llora.

"Me parece que Issei necesita un rato a solas...".Pensaba el hibrido mientras veia a su amigo deprimiendose por no ver pechos.

Las clases siguieron normalmente hasta la hora de la salida.

"Uff pense que no saldria nunca más de ese salon".Decia Issei con cansancio.

"Si,tienes razón jejeje".Decia Gohan con su sonrisa Son.

"¿Vamos Gohan?".Pregunto Issei al saiyajin.

"Adelantate a la casa,yo despues te alcanzo".Decia el hibrido a Issei.

"Esta bien,nos vemos".Decia Issei despidiendose de Gohan.

"Uff que dia".Pensaba Issei en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia un puente que tenia una carretera abajo mientras se ponia el sol.

"Como desearia una novia...".Decia muy deseoso Issei de que pasara y se pone a observar los autos pasar.

De repente una voz misteriosa se acerco a Issei y esta era una chica joven con uniforme escolar el cual Issei no reconocia pero no le importaba,esta tenia el pelo largo color negro y ojos rosados que brillaban con intencidad,tambien llevaba un maletin para los utiles escolares entre sus manos.

"Dis..dis...culpa".Decia tartamudeando la mujer muy avergonzada.

"Ohhhh que bonita y que pechotes".Pensaba Issei con su cara pervertida.

"¿Eres hyoudou Issei de la academia kuo?".Preguntaba la chica muy avergonzada.

"¿Si?".Decia Issei mientras se preguntaba como lo conocia.

"¡Disculpa!".Decia la chica muy avergonzada.

"¿Hay algo que necesites?".Preguntaba Issei para no quedar grosero con la chica.

"Bueno...Hyoudou-kun¿Estas saliendo con alguien?.Preguntaba avergonzada la chica.

"En realidad no".Contesto Issei ante la pregunta de la bella chica.

"¡Eso es genial!".Dijo alegrandose la chica.

"um...¿Quieres salir conmigo?". Dijo la bella chica,cosa que impresiono a Issei,a el pobre no le decian ni un halago.

"¿Que acabas de decir antes?".Preguntaba Issei para ver si no habia escuchado mal.

"Te vi pasar por este lugar de hace algun tiempo y eto...me termine enamorando".Decia la chica avergonzandose más.

"Por favor...¡Por favor sal conmigo!".Decia con determinacion la chica.

Issei se queda en shock y se pregunta.

"¡¿ES ESTO REAL?!".Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven de pelo castaño.

*Mientras tanto en la escuela*

Gohan se habia quedado para seguir explorando un poco mas la escuela aprovechando que no habia casi nadie en la escuela en ese momento.

"Me hubiera gustado que la escuela en mi dimensión fuera igual a esta...".Murmuraba el saiyajin decepcionado,cuando alguien en el segundo piso pasa caminando ocasionando que las miradas de los 2 choquen"

"Ara Ara,tu eres Gohan-kun?.Decia la chica misteriosa de pelo azulado oscuro y ojos violeta.

"Si,un gusto,yo soy Son Gohan".Presentandose con su sonrisa Son y un poco sorprendido de la rapides que corrio su presencia en la escuela.

"El gusto es mio Gohan-kun,mi nombre es Akeno".Dijo la chica lujuriosa observando el cuerpo del hibrido detenidamente.

"Ara Ara no esta mal".Pensaba Akeno en su cabeza.

"Ella es extraña,siento como si ella fuera un demonio y un angel caido pero fusionados".Pensaba Gohan al sentir el Ki de Akeno.

"¿Se puede saber por que sigues en la escuela despues de clases?.Preguntaba Akeno muy curiosamente.

"En realidad queria investigar mas de ustedes".Pensaba el hibrido en su cabeza.

"Solo estaba conociendo la escuela".Decia Gohan pareciendo sincero pero Akeno aun dudaba.

"Ya veo,te deseo suerte".Decia Akeno con una sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar.

"Fiuuu casi me descubre".Pensaba el saiyajin pero no contaba que Akeno ya levantaba sus sospechas con Rias.

"AH VERDAD EL UNIFORME".Decia el saiyajin mientras iba a toda velocidad a la tienda que estaba por cerrar.

*En la residencia de Issei*

Gohan habia llegado exhausto y dirigiendose a gran velocidad a su cuarto,este al rocostarse escucha su puerta abrirse de un portazo.

"¿Que?".Se preguntaba el hibrido hasta que ve a su amigo Issei emocionado.

"¡GOHAN GOHAN GRANDES NOTICIAS!".Decia el joven de cabello castaño mientras miraba a Gohan con emocion por contarle la noticia.

"Esto...¿Pasa algo?".Decia el saiyajin muy confundido

"¡TENGO NOVIA GOHAN,TENGO NOVIA!".Decia Issei gritando de felicidad.

"Felicidades".Decia Gohan con alegria.

"¿Le habra pagado?".Se preguntaba Gohan.

"Estoy feliz,mañana se las enseñare a Matsuda y Motohama,lloraran de la envidia esos traidores jajajaja".Decia felizmente Issei.

"Menos mal que son buenos amigos...".Pensaba Gohan mientras reia sarcasticamente.

"Bueno Issei nos vemos mañana".Le decia el hibrido a su amigo.

"Nos vemos,¡no puedo aguantar a que sea mañana!".Decia Issei mostrando toda su felicidad.

"Jejejeje lo mismo digo".Dijo Gohan aun sorprendido por su amigo.

*En el club del ocultismo*

Dos bellas mujeres charlaban sobre el nuevo estudiante.

"¿Y Akeno?¿Notaste algo extraño?".Preguntaba Rias a su subordinada.

"Si,sabe mentir bastante bien".Dijo Akeno idolatrandolo.

"Ara aun que no me importaria que me mintiera con ese cuerpo y juguetoniemos un rato".Pensaba Akeno lujuriosamente.

"Akeno,tierra a Akeno,recuerda tu mision".Dijo Rias enfandada por el corpontamiento de su subordinada hacia el muchacho hibrido.

"Ara Ara por supuesto,vigilar al muchacho,¿no?".Dijo una Akeno que recien volvia a la realidad.

"Si y ese chico Issei...creo que tenemos mucha suerte,¿no crees?".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Ara por supuesto Rias".Dijo Akeno apoyando las palabras de su amiga.

*Al dia siguiente*

Un Issei alegre y un Gohan carismatico salen de la casa hacia la escuela,no sin antes que Issei le presente su novia a Gohan.

"Hola,un gusto,mi nombre es Son Gohan".Dijo Gohan con su sonrisa Son y darle un saludo con la mano.

"Hola,mucho gusto,mi nombre es yuuma".Dijo la chica muy animada aceptando la mano de gohan para saludarlo.

Gohan se percata de sus intenciones malignas al estrechar su brazo,pudo ocultar bien sus intenciones penso Gohan.

"Ella quiere matar a Issei..".Piensa el saiyajin muy preocupado por su amigo pero no quiere encararle a la chica aun,mas que ella no se dio cuenta del potencial de Gohan.

"Tendre que hablar despues con Issei". Penso Gohan para despues.

"Bueno,¿vamos?".Dijo Issei el cual no se aguantaba las ganas que Motohama y Matsuda vieran a su novia y este sus caras.

*En la academia kuo*

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?".Gritaban los 2 pervertidos al ver a Issei con su novia.

"Oh chicos,ella es Amano Yuuma-chan,mi no-vi-a".Dijo Issei muy burlon a sus amigos.

"Un gusto conocerlos".Dijo alegremente la novia de Issei.

"Bueno chicos,creo que ustedes tambien deben conseguir una novia".Dijo de Issei de una forma muy burlona a sus amigos.

"Bueno,vamos yuuma-chan y Gohan".Dijo Issei quien se despedia de sus 2 amigos boca abierta estos.

"MALDITO TRAIDOR".Dijo Matsuda llorando mientras que Motohama no salia de su transe.

Las clases siguieron normalmente solo que esta vez Gohan se tomaria su tiempo en la clase y no usaria su velocidad,al llegar el final de las clases Gohan e Issei se separaban ya que Gohan metio excusa de que tenia algo que hacer y este dejo solo a Issei,lo que no sabe Issei es que Gohan lo seguia pero...no era el unico.

Issei estaba en el lugar donde conocio a yuuma y estoy platicaban hasta que...

"¿Una cita?".Preguntaba Issei para ver si habia escuchado bien lo cual era cierto.

"Si,este domingo,¿no puedes?".Dijo la chica un poco decepcionada en su voz.

"¡Claro,que puedo,voy a estar alli!".Exclamo Issei a la chica.

"Gracias a dios".Decia alegremente la chica.

Gohan observaba como su amigo se marchaba con brincos y gritando de felicidad,lo cual Gohan se preocupo un poco para el momento que le cuente la verdad,este se retira la casa de Issei mientras que una silueta sale detras de un Arbol que tambien habia escuchado la conversacion pero Gohan no se habia percatado ya que era el ki de un felino o eso aparentaba pero por suerte,este ser no se percato de Gohan.

*En el club del ocultismo*

"Ya veo,con que tenia razon".Dijo Rias satisfecha al escuchar la noticia.

"¿Que vas a hacer con el chico?".Preguntaba Koneko a Rias.

"Planeo convertirlo en mi subordinado,aun que eso depende de el".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

*En la casa de Issei*

Se escuchaba alguien cantando por toda la casa,este era Issei que se dirigia a su cuarto muy feliz.

"Cita,cita,cita...".Decia Issei en forma de cancion.

Al abir la puerta de su cuarto ve a Gohan sentado en un cama esperandolo.

"¿Que pasa Gohan?".Decia Issei confundido,ya que rara vez Gohan entraba a su cuarto sin permiso.

"Issei tenemos que hablar sobre yuuma...".Explico Gohan bastante serio.

"¿Yuuma-chan?".Respondio impactado Issei.

"Bueno veras...Yuuma no es humano,por lo menos fisicamente,ella se hace pasar por una buena niña pero yo vi sus intenciones asesinas,por favor,creeme y alejate de ella".Decia Gohan esperando la respuesta de Issei.

Un silencio aparecio en la habitacion hasta que unas palabras lo rompen.

"Mentiras...Mentiras...YUUMA-CHAN NUNCA HARIA ESO".Grito Issei a su amigo.

"Hablo en serio Issei ella te quiere muerto".Dijo Gohan bastante preocupado por su compañero.

"Ya se lo que esta pasando...TIENES ENVIDIA,ENVIDIA QUE TENGA UNA HERMOSA MUJER Y TU NO".Exclamo Issei a su amigo con ira.

"Sal de mi cuarto antes que pase a peores...".Decia Issei bastante molesto.

Gohan sin protestar se fue pero no se quedaria de brazos cruzados.

*Al dia siguiente*

Issei salio de casa sin levantar a Gohan para que este no molestara en su cita,lo que no sabia era que este ya era consciente y lo estaba siguiendo.

Issei esperaba a su novia en el lugar donde habian acordado una mini plaza donde paseaba la gente todo el rato.

"Aqui tiene".Decia un voz detras de Issei el cual este se volteo y tomo el papel de la joven,esta tenia un atuendo de sirvienta pelo marron y una mirada un tanto lujuriosa.

La chica se retira de inmediato con una sonrisa.

"¿Que es esto?¿La suerte vendra a ti?".Leia Issei en el palel con un simbolo extraño.

"Gua esto parece extraño" Pensaba Issei mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba yuuma llamandolo.

"Issei-kun,¿te hice espera?"Pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos en un edificio estaba Gohan observando atentamente la cita,cuando estos se marchan Gohan los seguia a todos lados hasta que Issei y Yuuma se dirigen a un parque donde en el medio habia una gran fuente,Gohan se mantenia al tanto hasta que ve que Issei estaba asustando y Yuuma empieza a sacar alas.

"¿Que?¿Yuuma-chan?". Preguntaba Issei bastante asustado mientras esta saca una lanza de luz y se apuñala a Issei.

Issei se desangraba en el estomago por la lanza.

"Ya veo...Gohan no mentia...soy un bobo".Pensaba Issei en su cabeza al recordar lo malo que fue con Gohan.

Gohan se acercaba con gran velocidad viendo a Issei desangrandose y a yuuma sonriendo.

"Emmm tu eres ese chico".Decia yuuma(raynare).

"Maldita...".Decia Gohan mientras elevaba su ki de golpe al ver a su amigo tirado en el piso sin moverse.

"Que bien festin do...".Reynare no termino su oracion al ser recibida por un golpe en el estomago que la dejo con dolor rompiendoles costillas en el proceso.

"¿Que eres?.Decia la chica angel caido mientras veia a Gohan lleno de odio hacia ella.

"Devuelta...devuelta...devuelta...PASO LO MISMO".Dijo Gohan expulsando mas energia por volver en fracasar para proteger algo que le importa.

"MALDITA...MALDITA...NO TE PERDONARE..NO TE PERDONAREEEEEEEE".Dijo Gohan matando a raynare con una patada atravesandola por completo.

"Y esto...ESTO ES POR ISSEI".Dijo mientras explotaba con una rafaga de ki lo que quedaba de ella.

Gohan volvio a la normalidad pero rompiendo en llanto al ver a su amigo,otra vez Gohan volvio a fallar,no se lo queria perdonar.

"Go...han...".Dijo Issei que aun estaba consciente.

"Issei rapido si me apuro podre...".Gohan no pudo terminar su frase por las palabras de Issei.

"N...no..hay tiempo".Decia Issei mientras pensaba en como fue su vida y si queria morir seria en unos pechos y empezo a recordar a Rias.

Gohan miraba a su amigo entre lagrimas cuando ve que algo en el bolsillo de Issei se ilumina y se abre un portal de donde sale una chica de pelo rojo como la sangre,ojos azules con uniforme escolar con un gran busto,esta era Rias.

Rias se acerca al cadaver de Issei cuando acerca su mano esta es detenida por Gohan impresionando a Rias.

"¿Que haces?".Pregunto Gohan bastante serio ya que no dejaria que esta juegue con el cadaver de su amigo.

"¿Quieres volver a ver a tu amigo?".Preguntaba Rias a Gohan el cual se dio cuenta lo que pasaba.

"Yo no dejare que muera,es importante para mi".Decia Rias con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Issei y le colocaba los peones para el ritual el cual fue un exito.

Gohan sabia lo que pasaba,su amigo ahora era un demonio,pero con tal de verlo no importaba.

"Bien esta listo,llevalo a su casa para que se recupere".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien".Decia Gohan seriamente.

"Ah,por cierto,si no te importa,¿podrias venir a mi club despues?"

Gohan dudaba si ir o no pero queria saber más sobre ellos.

"Esta bien".Dijo el hibrido con mirada seria el cual iba a dejar a su compañero.

Rias sonrie a lo lejos con mucha satisfacción.

"Uno de dos".Pensaba Rias en su cabeza con alegria.

Bueno hasta aqui esta cuarta parte espero que les haya gustado,lo hice mas largo de lo habitual por peticion de algunos y con una narracion diferente,¿les gusta asi o como antes?.El capitulo 5 lo tendran mas tarde con sorpresas en el.

PD:Yo no quiero distanciar la personalidad de Gohan como la conocemos en Z,asi que...¿tendra harem? Pos ni yo se jajaja.

Me despido,chau.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola,¿como estan? Yo estupendo,el capitulo de hoy sera narrado como el anterior ya que me gusto y veo que a ustedes el capitulo traera cosas interesante y dudas que dejare a su imaginación jejeje,bueno sin mas que decir,comenzemos.

Choque dimensional,un Gohan en DXD!

Capitulo 5:El secreto de un guerrero revelado.

Gohan se dirigia a dejar a su amigo en su habitación cuando Gohan siente el poder de Issei más grande.

"Su poder y resistencia crecio,tambien su energia dentro de el...".Pensaba Gohan mientras veia a su amigo con seriedad en su cara al darse cuenta que Issei ya no era humano pero no le importaba mientras pueda verlo con vida.

"No te preocupes Issei ya volvere".Murmuraba Gohan en voz baja mientras salia por la ventana y se dirigia hacia el ki de Rias.

*En el club del ocultismo*

"Ara Ara Rias estas muy feliz".Comentaba Akeno viendo como su amiga no dejaba de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara.

"Es que la suerte nos cayo encima Akeno".Contesto Rias a las palabras de amiga.

"Ara ya veo".Decia Akeno con una sonrisa al igual que su amiga.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

Gohan estaba llegando hasta lo de Rias y se da cuenta que esta estaba dentro de su club y este decide tocar la puerta educadamente.

"Toc toc".Fue lo que se escucho en el club dando a entender que Gohan ya se encontraba afuera.

"¿Ara ya llego esa persona?".Comentaba Akeno a Rias sobre la presencia de alguien detras de la puerta.

"Akeno ve a recibir a nuestro invitado".Ordeno Rias con una sonrisa mientras esta estaba sentada en su escritorio.

Akeno se acerca a la puerta y esta invita a entrar a Gohan.

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun por favor pasa".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

"Cla..claro".Respondia el hibrido un poco incomodado por la cara de Akeno.

Gohan entro en la sala del club y vio a una Rias con una sonrisa en su cara sin despegarle la mirada al hibrido.

La sala estaba iluminada con velas amueblada con decoracion antigua y 2 sofas de terciopelo color verde junto con una mesa en el medio y en el lateral izquierdo de la habitacion se observaban 2 ventanas grandes y en el lateral derecho una puerta marron.

"¿Que club es este?".Pensaba Gohan mientras miraba la habitación.

"Querias verme,¿no?".Comentaba el hibrido a la hermosa mujer con cabello rojo como la sangre.

"Creo que no tienes que ser maleducado chiquillo".Le contestaba la hermosa chica mientras mantenia su sonrisa y una mirada con interes en el hibrido.

Gohan se sonroja al escuchar sus palabras y este se preguntaba el por que.

"¿Por que me sonroje?".Se preguntaba el hibrido en su cabeza.

"Bueno,Gohan-kun te preguntas por que te llame¿cierto? y si aceptaste seria por tambien interes sobre mi y el club,¿me equivoco?".Decia Rias con confianza y sin dejar su sonrisa.

"No es boba,me imagine,pero no le puedo contar mi presendencia".Pensaba el hibrido con seriedad.

"Bueno,Gohan-kun antes que nada,¿podrias contestarme a esta simple pregunta?".Preguntaba la mujer de pelo rojo con total tranquilidad y su sonrisa que despues desapareceria.

"Creo.".Contestaba el saiyajin un poco preocupado si la pregunta tenia que ver con su presedencia.

"¿Quien mato a Issei?".Preguntaba Rias con total seriedad mirando al hibrido con otra mirada.

"Mierda,si le digo lo de Yuuma levantaria sospechas mas grandes...Oh no es verdad,sali volando despues de que Rias me invitara,¿como fui tan tonto? no pense con claridad en ese momento".Pensaba el hibrido con seriedad en su cara cuando piensa en una mentira.

"No lo se,fui al parque en busca de mi amigo y lo encontre muerto en el acto".Dijo Gohan sin expresar ningun sentimiento tratando de que ellas cayeran en su mentira pero...

"Gohan-kun lo importante es la confianza mutua".Dijo una voz atras de Gohan,esta era Akeno que enrrollaba sus brazos en el hibrido aplastando sus pechos contra la espalda del mismo.

"Ak..akeno...estas muy cerca...".Tartamudeaba el hibrido avergonzado e incomodo hasta que Rias los interrumpe.

"Akeno,calmate".Decia Rias tratando de calmar a su amiga que se apegaba al hibrido mas y mas.

"¿Por que me moleste por eso?".Se preguntaba Rias en su cabeza .

"Ara Ara Rias que aguafiestas".Contestaba Akeno con una sonrisa en su cara pero en el interior estaba molesta.

Akeno se alejo de Gohan e siguieron la conversacion donde la dejaron pero con una Rias algo molesta.

"Bueno Gohan-kun,la confianza es algo que hay tener en cuenta,asi que,¿podrias decir que paso realmente?".Decia Rias con seriedad en su cara esperando la respuesta de Gohan.

"Maldicion...me deja contra la espada y la pared,espera...puedo ir con verdad a medias".Pensaba el hibrido para satisfacer la respuesta de Rias.

"La que mato a Issei fue su ex novia Yuuma".Dijo Gohan con total seriedad.

"Ara que novia mas cariñosa tuvo".Decia Akeno con una sonrisa sadica cosa que asusto un poco a Gohan.

"Ya veo...y ¿que paso la chica? Si sabes eso significa que estuviste observando".Preguntaba Rias conservando su seriedad cosa que preocupo a Gohan por lo que dijo.

"Maldicion...me atrapo...".Pensaba Gohan hasta que decirle mentirle nuevamente pero este se da cuenta que no llevara a nada,asi que junta valor y describe lo que paso.

"Yo la mate luego de ver a Issei tendido en el suelo".Comento el hibrido mirando al suelo y recordando lo que paso.

"¿Ara no crees que te excediste con esa pobre chica? o...¿no era una chica normal?".Preguntaba Akeno tratando de saber que tanto sabia Gohan con esas preguntas.

"No era humana,tenia alas negras y una sonrisa sadica".Contestaba Gohan mirando al suelo con ira.

"Me esta atrapando en su juego".Pensaba el hibrido en su cabeza esperando la respuesta de Rias.

"Interesante...mato a un angel caido y sin salir lastimado,este chico es un premio de loteria".Pensaba Rias con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Bueno Gohan-kun una ultima pregunta...".Comentaba Rias con seriedad.

Gohan asentia la cabeza en espera de la pregunta.

"¿A que faccion perteneces?".Preguntaba Rias con total seriedad esperando la respuesta de Gohan.

*En algun lugar de kuo*

"Interesante,esplendido,este chico promete".Decia una voz desconocida mientras el portador de esta sonrie.

"Gohan-kun pronto nos veremos,estate preparado".Pensaba el hombre misterioso.

*Volviendo al club*

"¿Ahora que le digo? Si le digo que soy un angel caido me pedira que le muestre las alas,si le digo que soy un angel me pedira lo mismo y si le digo que soy un demonio no me creeria ni menos que soy humano".Pensaba Gohan bastante preocupado sobre revelar su presedencia.

"No soy de ninguna y no quiero hablar sobre ello,aun no se de ustedes,¿no esperas que dibulgue informacion asi por que si?".Dijo el hibrido pensando que habia safado con exito la pregunta de Rias.

"Mmm tienes razon jejeje".Contestaba Rias con una sonrisa.

"Para empezar yo soy Rias Gremory heredera del clan Gremory,la que esta a tu espalda es mi mejor amiga Akeno y subordinada".Explicaba Rias a Gohan el cual no parecia sorprenderse.

"¿Y tu reina tambien,no?".Dijo Gohan como si ya supiera de ellos cosa que alarmo a Rias

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun veo que estuviste averiguando sobre nosotras".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Sabe de mas...entonces sabra que somos demonios".Pensaba Rias.

"Si,tienes razon Gohan-kun ella es mi reina,el rubio que vigilabas hace unos dias era mi caballero y Issei es mi peon".Explicaba Rias a Gohan el cual no se inmutaba y sabia que le faltaba gente pero no queria dibulgar mucho lo que sabia.

"Ya veo,entonces es como es el ajedrez,¿no? Issei puede ascender a cualquier pieza excepto el rey".Mencionaba Gohan lo cual Rias se impresiono.

"Este chico es interesante".Pensaba Rias mirando a Gohan.

"Veo que eres muy inteligente¿no?".Decia Rias mirandolo con una sonrisa a Gohan.

"No creo que fue para tanto jejejeje".Decia Gohan sonrojandose un poco por los alagos de Rias.

"Bueno,¿donde nos quedamos?ah si,ellos son mis piezas/subordinados aun que Issei aun no lo sabe".Resaltaba Rias.

"Es una pena lo de Issei pero quiero agradecerte por traerlo a la vida aun que siendo un demonio".Decia Gohan con una sonrisa a Rias la cual esta se sonroja.

"N..no es para tanto".Decia Rias avergonzada.

"Ara alguien esta sonrojada".Pensaba Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Rias quisiera saber cual es tu objetivo".Comentaba el hibrido para saber las ambiciones de la chica.

"Objetivos...Creo que ninguno en especial,pero digamos que tengo varios intereses".Contestaba Rias con una sonrisa y una mirada peculiar.

"¿Como cuales?".Preguntaba Gohan esperando respuesta.

"Uno de ellos es liberar el poder de tu amigo en su interior y el otro...bueno eres tu,Gohan-kun".Fueron las palabras que uso Rias para contestar a la pregunta del hibrido el cual ya se imaginaba lo que ella queria.

"Mira,no planeo convertirme en demonio...".Dijo Gohan seriamente viendo las intenciones de Rias,era claro que con su poder el clan gremory emergeria como el mas poderoso de todos.

"Oh es una pena,pero no necesariamente tienes que ser un demonio".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"¿Ah que te refieres?".Preguntaba Gohan a la chica de pelo rojo.

"No es malo,eso lo se,pero no puedo dejarlo caer en manos de otras facciones".Pensaba Rias en su cabeza.

"Gohan,¿servirias a mi clan? No como un demonio,sino como persona".Propuso Rias con una sonrisa a Gohan el cual este dudaba.

"Siendo sincero nose,se que ustedes no son malos pero no puedo servir sin antes reflexionar si lo que hago esta bien".Comentaba Gohan con dudas aun sabiendo este sobre su clan.

"Espero tu respuesta para mañana...y tambien ven con Issei".Exclamaba Rias con una sonrisa.

"Parte de mi quiere para aliviar un poco mi soledad pero...¿estara bien?".Pensaba el hibrido recordando que no hizo muchos amigos desde que llego.

"No creo que tenga que ocultarlo mas,ya fui obvio,aparte...me agradan...".Pensaba nuevamente y creo que cuando me conto Sheng Long sobre ellos tenia otra idea en la mente.

"Nos vemos mañana".Fueron las ultimas palabras de Gohan antes de salir por la puerta.

"Este chico es una caja de sorpresas,no puedo esperar para preguntarle su historia y hacerlo mi sirviente...Jejeje".Pensaba Rias con una sonrisa.

"Ara Rias,¿no crees que nos esta ocultando algo mas?".Comentaba su mejor amiga a la presidenta del club.

"Desde que entro por esa puerta tenia la nariz como pinocho".Contestaba Rias a su amiga con una sonrisa

Gohan volvio hasta la casa de Issei para tomar un largo baño y probarse su nuevo uniforme.

"Creo que esta un poco ajustado jejejeje".Pensaba el hibrido al verse con el traje puesto.

Gohan se saca el traje y se recuesta en la cama mientras reflexiona lo que paso hoy.

"Rias sabe de mi poder,ella lo sabia desde que entre a la puerta,si mentia o me hacia el tonto seguiria pensando igual,creo que subestime a la heredera del clan...ah y tambien me vio volar...¿Arruine tan rapido mi secreto?".Pensaba el hibrido en su cabeza mientras miraba el techo y sus ojos se cerraraban poco a poco no sin antes decir una palabras en voz baja.

"Rias fue buena conmigo,aparte su club es interesante y revivio a Issei,tambien parecia como que podiamos confiar el uno del otro como si...".Gohan no termino de decir la ultima oracion por caer dormido.

*Al dia siguiente*

"Wahhhhhhhhhh".Se escuchaba en la habitacion de Issei,era el mismo que recien se levantaba pensando en lo que paso ayer.

"¿Que paso ayer?Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que yuumma...¿Fue un sueño?.Se preguntaba Issei en voz baja.

Issei pensaba hasta que alguien toca su puerta.

"Issei soy yo Gohan,voy a pasar".Comentaba atravez de la puerta el hibrido a su amigo.

"Oh Gohan pasa".Contestaba Issei a las palabras de su amigo con una sonrisa lo cual era raro ya que hace 2 dias estaba furioso con el.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?".Preguntaba Gohan a su compañero el cual le pregunto con seriedad.

"Gohan...¿Que paso con Yuuma? y lo mas importante...¿Como es que estoy vivo?".Preguntaba el pelo castaño a su amigo el cual solo lo miro serio.

"Con que ya recordaste...".Fueron las palabras del hibrido a su amigo el cual se preguntaba que paso.

Gohan estaba dispuesto a contarle pero no era el indicado para hacerlo,este esperaba que Rias lo hiciera.

"No te preocupes Issei,vayamos a la escuela,ahi se aclararan tus dudas".Comentaba el hibrido a su amigo confundido por lo que paso mientras que Issei sin desconfiar acepta ya que no volveria a dudar de las palabras de su amigo que aun lo queria apesar de como se comporto con el mismo.

Gohan e Issei se alistaron,cada uno con sus uniformes e fueron a la escuela.

*En la academia kuo*

"Kyaaaaaaa es Gohan-kun".Gritaba un grupo de chicas que corrian hacia Gohan.

"Oh esto es malo".Pensaba el hibrido sacando una gota de sudor y agarrando a su amigo.

"Ven Issei es mejor que huyamos".Explicaba Gohan a su amigo mirandolo con una cara de envidia pero aun asi escapando de las chicas.

Los 2 corrieron hasta su salon de clase para el primer modulo donde este recien comenzaba hasta que alguien interrumpe la clase recien empezada.

"Ara disculpen,¿estan Gohan-kun e Issei-kun?.Preguntaba una chica con pelo azul oscuro y ojos violeta con el unifome escolar al profesor el cual este asintio la cabeza.

"Es Akeno,que rapido vino a buscarnos".Pensaba Gohan al verla mientras Issei pensaba en su retorcida mente...

"Es Akeno-senpai la segunda mejor despues de Rias,¿que querra de mi?,bueno con esos pechos no me importa jeje".Pensaba Issei mientras miraba los pechos de Akeno con una mirada pervertida e sacando humo de su nariz.

"Este chico es un caso perdido...".Pensaba Gohan al ver a su amigo pero tan poco le molestaba mucho ese lado suyo.

"Por favor acompañenme".Fueron las palabras que alarmaron a todo el salon por parte de Akeno.

"NOOOO AKENO-SENPAI QUE MALA ROBANDOME A MI GOHAN".Gritaba un chica al fondo.

"AKENO-SENPAI QUE INJUSTA ES".Gritaba otra chica.

"ESE GOHAN NOS LAS PAGARA".Decia un grupo de chicos en voz baja con un aura asesina.

"Mejor me largo antes de que esto empeore...".Pensaba el hibrido mientras agarraba a su amigo que estaba en las nubes con sus pensamientos.

Al salir del salon Gohan con una mirada algo sarcastica a su amigo que no le quitaba los ojos a Akeno.

"Creo que Issei se perdio en sus pensamiento nuevamente".Dijo Gohan de forma sarcastica.

"Ara que raros eres Issei-kun".Comentaba Akeno con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos cerrados cosa que hizo que Issei imaginara mas basura en su cabeza.

"¿Este chico tendra cura?".Pensaba el hibrido al ver a Issei que seguia en sus pensamientos pervertidos.

Una akeno y un Gohan arrastrando a un Issei en su mundo,entraron a la sala del club del ocultismo donde Rias estaba reunida juntos con sus otras piezas.

"Hola Gohan-kun,Issei-kun,los estaba esperando".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras no dejaba de mirar a su sobordinado y a el futuro sirviente de clan.

Bueno hasta aqui el quinto capitulo,Gohan se abre cada vez más y más y de seguro va a dejar esa seriedad que tenia con los del club para volver a ser el Gohan de siempre.

Algunos se preguntaran por que Gohan les tiene tanta confianza para decidir contarle su secreto y la respuesta es hay persona que pueda con Gohan,nadie,tambien recordemos que Gohan es algo solidario ya que Issei es su unico amigo y Motohama y Matsuda lo usan mas para traer chicas que para ser su amigo y cabe resaltar que con lo que Sheng Long le informo a Gohan sobre los Gremory e sus ambiciones e Gohan sintiendo que no eran malas personas pudo sentir que ellos podian ser su nueva que saco un poco ese razgo de su padre que era muy sociable y no le importaba dibulgar informacion a gente buena,Gohan no mecionaba su poder antes por que queria saber mas de ellos personalmente,cosa que logro.

Ah,por cierto,para los que piensen:

-"Ah webo,Gohan ya tiene un harem instantaneo" quiero decirles que eso no pasara asi como asi o es "¿si pasara?" la pregunta ya que saben que Gohan no es alguien que anela el harem como Issei o bueno eso es el Gohan en este momento jejeje,bueno creo que me estoy pasando pero para contestar sus palabras solo tienen que seguir la historia,yo no soy de spoilear,soy mas de dar pequeñas pistas o jugar con la mente un poco,aun que aveces parece que juego pero no jajaja

Bueno,lo interesante y que muchos quieren(Si alucard77 te hablo a ti) viene en el siguiente mas que decir,me despido.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola nuevamente,¿como estan? yo estupendo,mas que el capitulo de hoy sera mas largo y entretenido para mi gusto xD),me he puesto a pensar y me di cuenta de 2 cosas.

1)El fic me lo estoy terminando rapidamente con una pagina al dia(De todos modos queda como para meses ya que 6 paginas del fic me tomaron para llegar a por lo menos 1 capitulo de la serie de Highschool DxD).

2)Todos quieren partes mas largas.

Entonces me pregunte,¿Por que no buscar una solucion a ambas? Y es por eso que apartir de hoy sera 1 capitulo cad dias,depende cuanto lo deseen o que tan rapido escriba xD.

Bueno,sin mas que decir,comenzemos.

Choque dimensional,un Gohan en DxD!

Capitulo 6:Gohan el popular.

"Hola Gohan-kun,Issei-kun,los estaba esperando".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras no dejaba de mirar a su subordinado y a el futuro sirviente del clan.

"¿Que hace Rias-senpai aqui?".Pensaba Issei.

"Gohan,¿Que hace Rias-senpai aqui?".Preguntaba Issei confundido pero a este no le molestaria pasar tiempo con ella.

"Issei ella es la que aclarara todas tus dudas".Contestaba Gohan a la respuesta de su amigo.

"Tienes razon Gohan-kun".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Issei.

"¿En serio?".Preguntaba Issei confundido mientras miraba a su amigo asombrado.

"Bien Issei-kun,¿quieres ir al grano o prefieres que me tome mi tiempo?".Preguntaba Rias al cabello castallo,el cual no entendia que pasaba.

"Emm a tu tiempo si es posible jejeje".Contestaba Issei a la pregunta de Rias ya que este no entendia que pasaba.

"Bueno,ayer fuiste asesinado por la chica Yuuma".Narraba Rias mientras que Issei recordaba lo que paso.

"Es cierto,fui apuñalado en el estomago por Yuuma y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a Gohan sentado a lado mio sosteniendome la mano y yo pensaba en morir en los pechos de Rias".Pensaba Issei mientras recordaba pero no recuerda lo que paso despues.

"Bueno despues de que estuvieras entre la vida y la muerte yo te traje a la vida nuevamente pero...".Explicaba Rias hasta que Gohan decide continuar.

"Rias yo le dire esto".Comentaba Gohan a Rias despues de que este la interrumpiera.

"Issei,dejaste de ser humano ".Fueron las palabras de Gohan lo cual impacto a Issei.

"¿QUE DEJE DE SER QUE?".Preguntaba Issei con el tono elevado y seguir sin entender.

"Como lo escuchaste Issei-kun,ahora eres un demonio como yo y las personas que estan aqui excepto Gohan".Explicaba Rias a un confundido Issei.

Issei se quedo en blanco hasta que...

"¿Y por que Gohan no lo es?".Preguntaba Issei con confuncion al ver que todos eran demonios menos Gohan.

"Es facil Issei,a mi me gusta seguir siendo humano jejejeje".Contestaba Gohan a la duda de Issei con su sonrisa Son.

"Es injusto".Pensaba Issei mientra lloraba de forma comica.

"¿Rias le puedes seguir explicando?".Preguntaba Gohan a Rias mientras veia que Issei el cual se habia calmado un poco por la sorpresa que tuvo.

"Claro Issei aparte de reencarnar como demonio...eres mi fiel subordinado y peon".Explicaba Rias a Issei el cual este no entendia por que era un "peon" pero este no pregunta.

"O sea que ella es tu ama Issei".Recalcaba Gohan a su amigo.

"¿ELLA ES MI AMA?".Pensaba Issei mientras mostraba una cara pervertida en su cara

"Issei te quiero dar la bienvenida al club del ocultismo".Comentaba Rias a Issei el cual este estaba impresionado ya que en este estaba Koneko y Akeno,sin mencionar.

"SI AMA SERA UN HONOR SER MIEMBRO DE ESTE CLUB".Decia Issei con felicidad mientras acercaba su mano a su frente como si aceptara una orden.

"Lo tomo demasiado bien...".Pensaba Gohan mientras reia de forma sarcastica al ver a Issei mostrando su felicidad.

"Gohan-kun,Issei-kun dejenme presentarle a los miembros del club".Dijo Rias mientras señalaba a sus subordinados.

"Uno de ellos ya la conocen,Akeno saluda a nuestro nuevo integrante y Gohan".Ordenaba Rias a su amiga con una sonrisa.

"Ara por supuesto".Dijo Akeno mientras se acercaba a Issei y Gohan,a Gohan esta lo miraba lujuriosamente.

"Hola Issei-kun es un gusto ser tu vicepresidenta".Fueron las palabras de Akeno para presentarse a Issei.

"E...E...EL GUSTO ES MIO AKENO-SENPAI".Contestaba Issei como si este fuera un militar.

"Y tambien a ti Gohan-kun,un gusto".Dijo Akeno mientras esta enrollaba sus brazos en Gohan mientras esta le susurraba a sus oidos.

"A mi no me importaria morir en tus brazos".Susurraba Akeno a los oidos de Gohan el cual este se sonrojaba hasta ponerse comoun tomate y no saber que contestar.

"E..Esto...yo...".Tartamudeaba Gohan mientras estaba sonrojado y avergonzado.

"Ejem ejem,Akeno...".Dijo Rias a su amiga con la mirada furiosa.

"Ara Rias no te pongas asi,puedes ser la segunda".Comentaba Akeno con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga la cual esta se sonrojaba.

"E..ESTO...YO...CONTINUEMOS,KIBA PRESENTATE".Ordenaba Rias con una voz avergonzada y sonrojada.

"GOHAN TRAIDOR".Pensaba Issei mientras este lloraba de forma comica.

"Hola Issei-kun, soy Yuto Kiba pero me pueden decir Kiba".Fueron las palabras de Kiba para presentarse.

"Este es el chico engreido,¿quien se cree que es?".Pensaba Issei mientras veia de mala manera a Kiba.

"Hola Kiba,un gusto".Fueron las palabras de Gohan para presentarse con su sonrisa Son.

"El gusto es mio Gohan-kun".Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

"Bueno la siguiente es Koneko".Comentaba Rias a su subordinada para que esta se presentara.

Koneko era una chica de unos 1,50 m de altura con el uniforme de las chicas y pelo corto color blanco y con una mirada inexpresiva,tambien emanaba un ki de un gato el cual Gohan no le dio importancia.

"Hola soy Tojo Koneko pero pueden decirme Koneko".Fueron las palabras de Koneko para presentarse.

"Hola Koneko-chan,espero que nos llevemos bien".Comentaba Issei con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

"Genial ahora Koneko vera que soy buena persona y querra ser mi amiga o...novia jejeje".Pensaba Issei hasta que sus pensamientos fueron destruidos.

"Pervertido".Dijo Koneko sin inmutarse lo cual puso en depresion a Issei.

"¿Por que esto siempre me pasa esto a mi?".Se preguntaba Issei llorando nuevamente de forma comica.

"Creo que Issei es conocido en todos lados jejeje".Pensaba Gohan el cual este estaba por saludar a Koneko.

"Hola Koneko,es un gusto".Fueron las palabras de Gohan hacia Koneko.

"Suerte Gohan,Koneko es conocida por rechazar a todos los hombres que le saludan".Pensaba Issei mirando a Gohan el cual estaba esperando la respuesta de Koneko.

"No eres pervertido,me agradas".Fueron las palabras de Koneko lo cual hizo llorar a Issei nuevamente.

"¿POR QUE SOLO A MI?.Pensaba Issei mientras seguia llorando de forma comica.

"Bueno ya que todos se conocen quisiera hablar con Gohan".Comentaba Rias mientras miraba a Gohan.

"Me parece bien".Respondio Gohan al capricho de Rias.

"¿Que querra Rias de Gohan?".Se preguntaba Issei en su cabeza.

"Ahora Gohan-kun...quisiera saber tu respuesta".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras esta no despegaba la vista del hibrido.

*En alguna parte de kuo*

"Oh,¿que dira el joven? esto se pone interesante".Comentaba una voz misteriosa mientras observaba lo que pasaba en el club.

*Volviendo con el club*

Habia un suspenso en el aire,todos miraban a Gohan el cual este con una sonrisa responde.

"Si Rias,sere tu sirviente".Fueron las palabras del hibrido lo cual alegro con Rias.

"Genial,ahora por favor,Issei-kun,Gohan-kun den un paso al frente".Ordenaba a Rias con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien".Respondieron los 2 sin chistar.

"Ahora les pondre unas marcas en sus manos para que las demas facciones sepan que son de nuestro clan".Explicaba Rias sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa.

"Claro...".Dijo Gohan pensando como le pondrian la marca hasta que recuerda que la marca aparecia en su mano con dolor.

"Oh no,esto va a doler".Pensaba Gohan mientras tragaba saliba.

"¿Que pasa Gohan? Jajaja que cara estas...AHHHWWWWWWW".Dijo Issei mientras le dolia su mano.

"Maldicion...esto duele".Pensaba Gohan mientras en su mano aparecia una marca.

"Ara Rias nos olvidamos decirle a Issei-kun que dolia".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa sadica.

"Jajajaj es verdad".Comentaba Rias mientras sonreia al ver a Issei arrastrandose en el suelo por el dolor.

"Ya esta...".Resaltaba Gohan al ver su marca.

"Como dolio...".Dijo Issei mientras tambien veia su marca.

"Bueno con esto concluimos el club por hoy,pueden retirarse,excepto tu Gohan".Comentaba Rias con una sonrisa.

"Ara Rias que injusta".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

"Bueno Gohan te espero en casa".Dijo Issei mientras se despedia de su amigo.

"Aveces quisiera ser Gohan...".Pensaba Issei en su cabeza mientras se marchaba.

Al salir todos del club quedaron Gohan y Rias solos.

"Esta bien Gohan-kun,quiero hablar un poco contigo".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Solo Gohan esta bien,me siento incomodo que digas asi,tambien queria hablar contigo".Comentaba Gohan a Rias con una media sonrisa.

"Bueno Gohan,asumo que ya sabes todo de mi clan,los demonios y que mi hermano es el rey".Comentaba Rias a Gohan el cual este asintio la cabeza.

"Bueno me ahorras noticia de que un humano mato a un angel caido sin sudar se hizo viral en el inframundo y mi hermano a preguntado por este".Dijo Rias seriamente a Gohan el cual le seguia asintiendo la cabeza.

"El sabe que eres tu y me ha mandado un mensaje que queria una reunion contigo para mañana a la tarde".Explicaba Rias.

"Ya veo,el rey demonio quiere una reunion conmigo jejeje".Comentaba Gohan con una sonrisa como su padre como si este estuviera despreocupado.

"Gohan,¿no vez lo serio que es esto? Si no le demuestras a mi hermano que en verdad derrotaste a ese angel te destruira".Explicaba Rias a Gohan el cual seguia despreocupado.

"Rias,aprecio mucho que te preocupes por mi,pero te pido que solo confies en mi".Dijo Gohan con total cofianza mientras miraba a Rias con una sonrisa la cual esta se sonroja.

"No hagas una estupides".Le pedia Rias a Gohan mientras esta seguia sonrojada.

"Confia en mi".Fueron las palabras de Gohan al salir de la habitacion.

"Gohan...".Pensaba Rias mientras esta estaba sola en el club sentada en su escritorio.

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun y el rey demonio,esto sera interesante".Pensaba Akeno la cual esta observara desde las sombras.

"Me olvide de preguntarle a Gohan su origen...bueno ya tendre tiempo".Pensaba Rias la cual no podia dejar en pensar en mañana.

"Me olvide de preguntarle a Rias lo que queria saber jajaja,bueno ya tendre tiempo".Pensaba el saiyajin mientras se dirigia a la casa de Issei.

*En algun lugar de kuo*

"Jojojojo Gohan-kun no dejas de divertirme,tu y el rey demonio...sabes como entretenerme cada dia".Decia una voz misteriosa la cual habia observado toda la conversacion.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

Gohan se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de Issei,la reunion con Rias le tomo todo el dia y a este le gustaba caminar de vez en cuando,hasta que unos chicos de la academia reconocieron a Gohan y estos le quisieron dar una paliza.

Eran un grupo de 20 los cuales estaban saliendo hacia una fiesta cerca de la academia.

"Ey miren ese el engreido de Gohan".Comentaba uno.

"Tienes razon,hay que darle una paliza por robarnos a las chicas".Decia otro.

"Pido uno de sus dientes".Comentaba otro.

El grupo se acerca a Gohan el cual este pide que se aparten.

"¿Podrian salir de mi camino? Tengo algo de prisa".Comentaba Gohan el cual queria llegar a casa de Issei para dormir un poco.

"Oh no creas que saldras de esta facilmente".Comentaba uno.

"Ahora recibiras una leccion por engreido".Comentaba otro mientras sonreia.

"Tienen un ki desagradable,bueno acabare rapido".Pensaba Gohan el cual uso su velocidad y de una palmada en el cuello a todos los dejo nokeados.

"Ustedes se lo buscaron".Dijo el hibrido mientras se marchaba,pero lo que el no contaba era que Akeno lo observaba.

"Ara Ara creo que me enamore".Pensaba Akeno mientras veia como se marchaba Gohan con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

*En la casa de Issei*

Issei se encontraba recostado en su cuarto.

"Ohhh que dia...bueno ahora soy un demonio,que sorpresa me pegue cuando volvia".Comentaba Issei en voz baja.

*Hace unos minutos con Issei*

Issei se encontraba caminando hacia su casa pensando.

"Creo que no tengo oportunidad con Gohan en el amor...y eso que yo estaba feliz de estar en el club para ver a Rias,Akeno y Koneko".Pensaba Issei hasta que siente voces.

"No cariño,no te puedo comprar ese juguete".Fueron las palabras que se escuchaban en el oido de Issei.

"¿Que?¿cuando?¿como?¿de donde vino eso?".Se preguntaba Issei hasta que nota a una madre e hijo a lo lejos.

"¿Que?¿los pude escuchar desde tan lejos?".Se preguntaba Issei hasta que ve un callejon que el cual este veia como este se veia con claridad.

"¿Como es que puedo ver con claridad si esta tan oscuro?".Se preguntaba asombrado Issei.

"¿Es esto por ser demonio?".Se preguntaba Issei el cual llegaba a su casa.

*Volviendo al presente*

"Bueno para levantar mis animos vere un poco de mi coleccion".Pensaba Issei mientras buscaba sus revistas la cuales no encontraba.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?¿DONDE ESTA MI COLECCION EDICION LIMITADA ESTUDIANTES EN BIKINI EDICION PLATINO Y LAS DEMAS? JURARIA QUE LAS GUARDE POR AQUI".Comentaba Issei desesperado por encontrarlas hasta que escucha una voz familiar.

"Hola Issei,volvi,¿que estas buscando?".Dijo Gohan el cual habia entrado por la puerta.

"AHORA NO GOHAN,ESTOY BUSCAND0 MI COLECCION DE REVISTAS EROTICAS".Dijo Issei el cual estaba desesperado por encontrarlas.

"Ahhh hablas de esas revistas sucias que me encontre mientras limpiaba tu habitacion,las tire".Dijo Gohan el cual mostraba inocencia en sus palabras.

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?".Preguntaba Issei con un tono alto.

"Las tire por que mi mamá habia dicho que era para gente enferma y pense en hacerte un favor".Dijo Gohan el cual trataba de hacerle un favor a su amigo.

"Issei quiero que luches por lo que de verdad quieras y no te dejes atascar por ese tipo de cosa".Comentaba Gohan el cual queria ver a su amigo madurar pero...

"Tienes razon Gohan...luchare por lo que quiero...SI ME APURO PODRE RESCATAR LAS REVISTAS DEL CAMION DE LA BASURA".Dijo Issei con determinacion.

"Eso es Issei pelea por...espera...¿Que?".Dijo Gohan confundido por lo que escucho mientras su amigo estaba por saltar de la ventana.

"No me esperes despierto Gohan,vuelvo pronto".Fueron las palabras de Issei antes de saltar por la ventana para buscar sus revistas antes de su cruel destino en el basurero.

"Creo que es un caso perdido...".Pensaba Gohan mientras se reia sarcasticamente.

*Al dia siguiente*

Gohan despertaba y se preparaba para el colegio,no sin antes despertar a Issei.

"Issei,soy yo,Gohan,voy a pasar".Dijo Gohan el cual no escuchaba respuesta de su amigo.

Gohan se adentro en la habitacion y este ve que alguien estaba alzando sus manos como si le estuviera haciendo algo a Issei.

"¿Quien eres?".Dijo Gohan seriamente.

El hombre alado de Issei tenia pelo negro corto con una mirada tranquila,sus ojos eran cafe y su uniforme era como el de un mayordomo.

"No te preocupes,fui enviado por Rias-sama para curar a este chico".Dijo el sirviente de los Gremory.

"¿Curar?".Preguntaba Gohan esperando respuesta.

"Si,el chico fue ataco por un angel caido y Rias-sama me mando a curarlo".Dijo el sirviente con mirada tranquila.

"¿Como baje la guardia? Soy un bobo...pero...¿Por que no senti el ki de Issei disminuyendo?".Se preguntaba Gohan en su cabeza.

"Bueno,ya acabe,dile que tenga mas cuidado la proxima vez".Dijo el sirviente mientras se retiraba.

"Eso hare".Dijo Gohan seriamente.

"Go...han,¿que paso?".Preguntaba Issei mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

*Ayer por la noche*

"Me tengo que dar prisa".Dijo Issei mientras iba a buscar las revistas en el cesto de la basura que estaba a unas cuadras a toda velocidad.

"¿Pero que?".Fueron las palabras de Issei mientras vio que una lanza cayo en frente de el.

"¿Que hace un sucio demonio como tu por aqui?.Dijo una voz misteriosa.

"¿Que pasa? no me puedo mover".Pensaba Issei mientras temblaba al ver a su atacante.

El hombre tenia un traje que cubria todo su cuerpo,pelo corto y una mirada de repulsion hacia Issei.

Issei retrocede con un gran salto del atacante.

"¿Que rayos?Yo solo queria retroceder un poco".Se preguntaba Issei en su cabeza.

"Oh...¿eres experto en huir?".Comentaba el atacante por el acto de Issei.

"NO ENTIENDO DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO".Dijo Issei mientras corria hacia su casa esperando que Gohan se diera cuenta.

"Jum,que desperdicio de detecto el aura de tu amo o compañeros,ah ya veo,eres del fastidioso clan Gremory".Dijo el atacante el cual habia alcanzado a Issei y este se puso en frente de el mostrando unas alas negras.

"Si lo mato ganare prestigio".Pensaba el atacante.

"Mierda...".Pensaba Issei mientras se ponia a correr pero una lanza atravezo su estomago.

"Mi..er...da esto duele demasiado,no tanto como yuuma-chan lo hizo".Murmuraba Issei por el dolor en voz baja.

Issei trato de sacarse la lanza pero cuando la toco sintio un fuerte dolor.

"AHHHWWWH".Fueron las palabras de Issei por el dolor.

"Es es porque la luz es veneno para ustedes".Explicaba el atacante.

Issei se retorcia de dolor hasta que el atancante decide acabar con el.

"No con tu dolor de una vez".Dijo el atacante cargando otra vez su lanza de luz.

"Por favor que alguien me salve".Pensaba Issei preocupado por su vida,hasta que alguien rompe con un hechizo la lanza del angel caido.

"¿Que?".Fueron las palabras que salieron de la voca del atacante.

"Por favor deja en paz a ese chico".Dijo una voz conocida por Issei,esta era Rias.

"Maldita...".Dijo el angel caido lanzando otra lanza de luz a Rias pero esta fue detenida por koneko y de unos arbustos salio Akeno.

"Ya veo,eres Rias Gremory,no sabia que esta ciudad estaba bajo su observacion".Dijo la voz sin demostrar una expresion.

"Si matas a este chico no tendre piedad contigo".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa amenazando al angel caido.

"Bueno,me disculpare por hoy,sin embargo,no deberias descuidar a tu esclavo,alguien como yo podria matarlo accidentalmente".Dijo sonriendo el angel caido de forma malvada a Rias.

"Gracias por tu advertencia,sin te informare que si esto vuelve a suceder,no me contendre,esa es mi intencion".Dijo Rias con una mirada desafiante al angel caido.

"Digo lo mismo al clan Gremory,¡me llamo Donashik! Ruego por que nunca me vuelvas a ver".Fueron las ultimas palabras del angel caido antes de marcharse.

Rias se acerca a Issei el cual ya se encontraba inconsiente.

"Que descuido mio,no tenia idea de que habia un angel caido cerca,pero Gohan tambien tiene algo de culpa".Dijo Rias mientras observaba a Issei.

"Si lo dejamos asi morira".Resaltaba Koneko.

"No te preocupes no lo dejare morir,ya mande a llamar a alguien para que lo ayude".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

*Volviendo al presente*

"Entonces...¿que paso ayer Issei?".Preguntaba Gohan.

"No importa,vayamos a la escuela".Dijo Issei mientras se alistaba.

"Despues tendre que comprar mas revistas".Pensaba Issei mientras sacaba un suspiro de su boca.

*En la academia kuo*

Gohan e Issei se dirigian al salon de clase cuando...

"Gohan-sama,sea bienvenido".Dijo un grupo de chicos,este grupo era el que ataco ayer a Gohan.

"Gohan,¿que paso ayer?".Preguntaba Issei confundido a su amigo.

"Jejeje bueno yo...".Gohan no termino de terminar de hablar cuando siente que alguien lo abraza por detras.

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun,buenos dias".Dijo Akeno mientras enrollaba sus brazon en Gohan lo cual provoco un sonrojo.

"Ak..ake...akeno".Dijo el hibrido tartamudeando mientras este se seguia sonrojando por la accion de Akeno.

"Ejem Ejem Gohan,llegaremos tarde".Dijo Issei con una mirada asesina en Gohan.

"Ehhh si,tienes razon,disculpa Akeno,hablamos mas tarde".Dijo Gohan mientras se safaba de las garras de Akeno.

"Ara esta bien".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras se despedia.

"Ese es nuestro señor".Decia el grupo de chicos mientras se enorgullecian del galan de su amo que se marchaba.

"Despues tendras que explicarme esto".Dijo Issei con una mirada seria a Gohan.

"Eh eh si por supuesto".Dijo el hibrido mientras entraba al salon.

*Mas tarde*

"Bueno,chicos disfruten del finde semana".Dijo el profesor mientras se despedia de su clase.

"Bien Issei ¿vamos al club?".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa a Issei el cual este asintio.

Al llegar al club estos ingresan encontrandose con un familiar de Rias.

"¿Tu eres Gohan-kun?".Pregunto la persona a lado de Rias.

"Si...rey demonio...".Fueron las palabras de Gohan.

Bueno,hasta aqui la sexta parte,lo deje justo en la mejor parte xD

¿Que querra el hermano de Rias con Gohan?

¿Gohan,que tan serio se tomara esto?

Eso lo sabremos en la siguiente parte.

Cualquier duda no te preocupes en preguntarme que con gusto te la respondere.

Sin mas que decir,chau.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!¿Como estan? Yo les traigo el septimo capitulo del fic,espero que les guste como a mi me gusta ,sin mas que decir,empezemos.

Choque dimensional,un Gohan en DXD!

Capitulo 7:No existe rival.

"¿Tu eres Gohan-kun?".Pregunto la persona a lado de Rias.

"Si...rey demonio...".Fueron las palabras de Gohan ante el rey demonio.

El rey tenia el pelo rojo como Rias,ojos celestes y este aparentaba los 25,llevaba una armadura con 4 hombrilleras puntiagudas saliendo de sus hombros una por debajo de la otra de color gris como la armuda con bordes dorados y una capa saliendo de atras y por debajo de la armadura llevaba un traje color blanco que lo cubria hasta el cuello con bordes azules.

Issei asombrado por lo que escucho Gohan se acerca a este y le susurra en el oido derecho.

"Tch...Gohan,¿quien es el?".Preguntaba Issei a Gohan el cual no este no paraba de dibujar una sonrisa.

"Bueno...¿como explicarte? ah ya se,es el hermano de Rias pero tambien tu rey".Explicaba Gohan en el oido de Issei el cual este queda asombrado.

"¿Emmmm podemos seguir con la charla?".Preguntaba Rias la cual observaba que Gohan y Issei no mostraban prestarle atencion ocasionando que esta se molestara.

"Oh si,por favor,disculpeme".Dijo Gohan mientras agachaba la Gohan y Issei solo asintio la cabeza para su futuro cuñado o eso el queria creer jejejeje.

"¿Entiende siquiera la situacion?".Pensaba Rias en su cabeza mientras esta miraba a Gohan.

"Disculpe,rey demonio,¿podria saber a que se debe esta charla?".Preguntaba Gohan educadamente pero este no dejaba de sonreir.

"Por supuesto Gohan-kun,me entere que derrotaste a un angel caido sin esfuerzo y siendo un humano,¿es cierto?".Dijo el rey demonio con una sonrisa,nadie sabia en lo que pensaba.

"Si,es cierto".Dijo Gohan sin despegar su sonrisa.

"Oh impresionante...dime Gohan-kun...¿peleamos?".Dijo el rey demonio con una sonrisa lo cual Gohan imitaba.

"Por supuesto,estuve esperando este momento".Dijo Gohan el cual estaba emocionado por tener un combate con el rey de los demonios.

"Si no te importa Gohan-kun,¿podria ser que yo tuviera un compañero? Es que noto que tiene mucha emocion de participas por como observa".Preguntaba el rey demonio.

"Si,no me importa mientras mas mejor".Dijo Gohan confiado de sus palabras.

"¿QUE?".Fue lo que todos dijeron en la sala.

"Hermano,¿contigo no es suficiente?".Preguntaba Rias con un tono elevado y confundida por la peticion de su hermano.

"Le quiero dar un regalo a este chico...aparte creo que disfrutara esto".Dijo el hermano de Rias con una sonrisa lo cual dejo confundida a Rias.

"Y bien,¿quien sera esa persona?".Preguntaba Gohan mientras se quitaba su ropa de la escuela y debajo de esta se mostraba su dogi de pelea que siempre tenia puesto como su padre.

"Ara Ara Gohan,te ves guapo".Alagaba Akeno a un sonrojado Gohan.

"Gra...gracias Akeno".Contestaba Gohan a los alagos de Akeno.

"Oh que raro traje".Pensaba Rias en su cabeza pero tambien pensaba en lo bien que le quedaba.

"Bueno...deja que te lo muestre".Dijo el rey demonio mientras miraba al techo lo cual dejo confundidos a todos.

"Eyyy azazel muestrate de una vez".Dijo el rey demonio lo cual sorprendio a todos.

"¿El señor de los angeles caidos? pero no lo persivo".Pensaba Gohan confundido.

"¿Azazel? ¿Pero cuando? Oh cierto...esa bola...".Pensaba Rias en su cabeza molesta que azazel los estuviera observando.

"¿Que?¿cuando?¿que?".Dijo Issei confundido como los otros presentes.

Una silueta que toma forma aparece en la sala,era un hombre con un tono de piel algo bronceada,ojos marrones y pelo amarillo oscuro con tonalidades marrones en los bordes del pelo y una barba por debajo de su barbilla que le llegaba con una punta hasta unos escasos centrimentros de los labios,su traje era una prenda roja dejando su pecho un poco al descubierto,esta estaba abierta por dejabo dejando en vista sus piernas abrochado en la cintura con 2 cinturones oscuros como en sus dos brazos y piernas,su pantalon era gris y sus zapatos eran marrones,su mirada era confiada y era el señor de los angeles caidos,Azazel.

"Oh Sirzechs,me atrapaste jajaja".Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa hacia el hermano de Rias lo cual molesto a Rias.

"Azazel,¿que haces aqui?".Preguntaba Rias bastante molesta pero Gohan no mostraba estar sorpendido.

"Oh,¿donde esta mis modales? Hola a todos,soy Azazel,el señor de los angeles caidos".Fueron las palabras de Azazel para presentarse hasta que Issei toma la primera palabra hacia este.

"¿FUISTE TU EL QUE MANDO A YUUMA-CHAN A MATARME?".Preguntaba Issei con un tono amenazante.

"¿Que? Ah ya se,no,no mande a nadie a matarte,la chica que te mato tenia ordenes de vigilarte,pero ella te mato por ella misma,yo solo le ordene que te vigilara,pero esa chica era bastante terca".Contestaba a Azazel lo cual hizo que Issei se calmara un poco pero este seguia dudando lo cual Gohan se percata.

"Calmate Issei,dice la verdad,no siento que mienta y que sea malo".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa hacia su amigo el cual este se tranquiliza.

"Bueno,¿que dices Azazel?¿te unes?".Preguntaba el rey demonio al lider de los angeles caidos con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto Sirzechs,estuve esperando esto".Dijo el lider de los angeles caidos con una sonrisa.

"Espera hermano,es una locura".Dijo Rias a su hermano tratando de convencerlo hasta que.

"Rias,dejame pelear,se que es una locura pero a mi esto me llena de felicidad,poder pelear con 2 deidades a la vez,¿no es un sueño hecho realidad?".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa a Rias.

"Bueno Gohan,haz lo que quieras".Dijo Rias no esperando mucho de Gohan pero le deseaba suerte en su interior.

"Ey Azazel,¿nos cambiamos de dimension?".Preguntaba Sirzechs como si no le importara pelear aca.

"Por supuesto,no me gustaria destruir la escuela de Gohan-kun".Comentaba Azazel a Sirzechs el cual este en un chasquido cambia de dimension.

La dimension era la misma que la ciudad de kuo pero no habia gente,algunos ya sabian de esto contando a Gohan.

"Gohan,¿que es este lugar?".Preguntaba Issei sin entender donde estaban todos.

"Bueno...digamos que es el lugar donde luchare".Comentaba Gohan a su amigo con una sonrisa lo cual Issei solo asintio la cabeza.

"Bueno vayamos a fuera no puedo esperar".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa a las 2 deidades.

"Claro,vamos Azazel".Dijo Sirzechs que solo asintio la cabeza.

Todos se reunieron en el patio de la escuela donde seria el lugar del encuentro.

"Gohan...suerte".Fueron las palabras de Issei a su amigo.

"Si".Dijo Gohan que le miro con una sonrisa a su amigo mientras este caminaba hasta las deidades.

"Suerte...".Pensaba Rias en su cabeza deseandole lo mejor a su sirviente.

"Bueno...¿comenzamos?".Dijo Gohan confiado a las 2 deidades.

"Cuando quieras".Dijo el rey demonio mientras que Azazel esperaba el primer movimiento.

Gohan se dirigio a toda velocidad a ensestarle un golpe a la cara de Sirzechs a toda volocidad cuando este detiene el golpe y Azazel agarra de los brazos de Gohan y Sirzechs le ensesta un patada en el estomago y Gohan escupia saliba mientras recibia golpe y golpe de Sirzechs hasta que Gohan detiene con sus pies uno de sus brazos y gira sus piernas lanzando a Sirzechs a lo lejos y con unas de sus piernas le encesta una patada a Azazel el cual estaba sujetando sus brazos,rapidamente Gohan asiente un golpe en el rostro del angel caido y lo manda a volar y de un parpadeo Gohan aparece detras de este y le asiente un golpe a Azazel que lo manda a estellarse cuando a lo lejos se ve a Sirzechs cargando un cañon de energia y Gohan no se queda atras con su famosa tecnica.

"KA...ME...HA..ME...HAAAAAAAAAA".Dijo Gohan cargando su ataque para contrarestar al de Sirzechs.

Ambos poderes chocaron acasionando una explocion en el medio dejando un gran resplendor al estallar la energia cuando Sirzechs se da cuenta,Gohan se encontraba adelante suyo ensestandole un golpe al pobre rey de los demonios en el estomago y escupiendo sangre sin contar que se retorcia en dolor y sin dejarlo retroceder Gohan le ensesta un golpe en la nuca con las dos manos mandando a Sirzechs contra el suelo dejandolo sin poder pelear,Azazel se levanta entre los escombros y ve a Sirzechs sin poder continuar y este decide usar su as bajo la manga.

*En el publico*

Todos miraban como Sirzechs fue derrotado con facilidad por parte de Gohan y no dejaban de tener los ojos como platos por el asombro excepto Issei.

"Gohan,¿que eres?".Se preguntaba Rias mientras observaba la pelea.

"Ara Ara Gohan...cada vez te quiero mas".Pensaba Akeno mientras observaba a Gohan con mirada lujuriosa.

Koneko habia mostrado una emocion por primera vez en su cara,no creia que su compañero tuviera tanto poder pero esta no decia ni una palabra.

Kiba por su parte tragaba saliba para nunca hacer enojar a Gohan.

"¿En serio estan asombrados por eso?".Preguntaba Issei al ver a sus amigos tan asombrados de la pelea.

"A que te refieres Issei-kun".Preguntaba Akeno asustada por las palabras de Issei.

"Si,¿a que te refieres Issei?¿Hay mas?".Preguntaba Kiba asustado mientras tragaba saliba.

Rias y Koneko solo observaban lo que iba a decir Issei con una cara de susto por el poder de Gohan.

"Bueno..digamos que no es ni el 10% de su poder".Dijo Issei sin mostrar de emocion en su cara como si no fuera mentira.

Todos tragaban saliba y agradecian que Gohan estuviera de su parte.

*Volviendo a la pelea*

"Gohan,consedeme el honor de presentarte mi mas grande creacion.¿Conoces los dragones,cierto? Ese que tiene Issei en su interior,yo he consiguido hacer un poder artificial de los mismo asi que dejame mostrarte".Fueron las palabras de Azazel mientras una armadura dorada cubria su cuerpo.

Todos observaban la transformacion de Azazel con asombro excepto Gohan.

"Mira Gohan,este es mi poder al maximo esplendor,¿continuamos?".Dijo Azazel emocionado de continuar.

El cuerpo de Azazel estaba cubierto con una armadura en forma de dragon saliendo unos cuernos de su cabeza y una cola de su trasero,era como un dragon,su poder era comparable.

"Eyy Azazel si me muestras tu poder entonces yo te mostrare el mio".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

Un aura salia de Gohan mientras su pelo se erizaba y su pelo e ojos cambiaban de el super saiyajin de Gohan.

"Este Azazel es mi poder".Dijo Gohan el cual parecia un Dios por todos.

*En el publico*

Todos miraban con asombro a Gohan el cual parecia un dios por todos.

Rias,Akeno y Koneko miraban detallademente a Gohan sonrojandose estas.

"Asi,¿que este es tu poder Gohan?".Pensaba Issei con una sonrisa.

Kiba solo miraba como su compañero el cual no esperaba mucho de el en esta pelea se enfrentaba como el dios que era.

*Volviendo a la pelea*

"EXCELENTE GOHAN-KUN,¿PORQUE SIEMPRES LOGRAS SORPRENDERME? QUE GANE EL MEJOR".Dijo Azazel bastante contento y lanzandose hacia Gohan.

"Lo mismo digo Azazel hacia mucho que no me sentia asi".Dijo Gohan.

Azazel se lanzo a Gohan pero este con su velocidad anticipa su golpe y le da un puñetaso en el pecho a Azazel y con una patada lo manda alto por los cielos y volando a toda velocidad se pone detras de Azazel el cual seguia volando por la patada de Gohan y con un golpe con las dos manos azazel es mandado contra el suelo ocasionando un terremoto por todo el lugar y Gohan que se encontraba el cielo cargaba su mitico.

"SUPER KA...ME..HA..ME..HAAAAAAAAAAA".Grito Gohan lanzando su tecnica a Azazel el cual no se podia mover ocasionando que este recibiera su poder de lleno y perdiendo su transformacion ocasionando la derrota para este.

Gohan deja ir su transformacion y baja a recojer a Sirzechs y luego a Azazel los cualesno se podian mover y los llevo hasta Rias y sus compañeros.

"Per..di".Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su cara,Azazel no se quedo atras y sonrio tambien.

"Gohan...buena pelea".Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa en su cara.

"No lo creo...mi hermano y el señor de los angeles caidos perdieron".Dijo Rias bastante asombrada hasta que.

"Gracias Sirzech y Azazel,fue una buena pelea,hacia mucho que no me sentia tan bien".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa a las 2 deidades que estaban inmoviles.

"Sirzechs...".Dijo Azazel al rey de los demonios.

"¿Que pasa Azazel?".Preguntaba Sirzechs mientras miraba a Azazel.

"Quiero ofrecerte una alianza con los angeles caidos".Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

Todos miraron con asombro,el lider de los angeles caidos ofreciendo una alianza.

"Jejeje siempre fuiste asi Azazel...acepto".Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun es hora de recibir tu premio".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa al hibrido.

"¿A que te refieres Ake...?".Gohan no termino de decir su oracion por los labios de Akeno que los habian besado con un beso por parte de esta.

"AKENO¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?".Dijo Rias mientras cargaba un hechizo hacia esta.

"Ara Ara Rias no te enojes,recuerda puedes ser la segunda".Comentaba Akeno con una sonrisa.

Gohan se quedo en blanco mientras que sus mejillas estaban rojas,era su primer beso.

"GOHAN TRAIDOR".Pensaba Issei mientras lloraba comicamente nuevamente.

Despues de terminar la pelea y que Sirzechs y Azazel volvieran a poder levantarse,volvieron todos al salon del club donde estos se despidieron de las deidades.

"Adios Gohan-kun,nos volveremos a ver".Dijo Azazel mientras se esfumaba como el viento con una sonrisa.

"Yo tambien me tengo que ir,Rias cuida bien de mi cuñado".Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa viendo la reaccion de Rias mientras se marchaba en su circulo magico.

"¿QUE?¿QUE? TONTO".Fueron las palabras de Rias hacia su hermano que se habia ido pero esta estaba como un tomate.

Gohan solo reia sacasticamente.

"Ara Gohan-kun eres mi nuevo dios preferido".Dijo Akeno mientras enrollaba sus brazos en Gohan ocasionando un sonrojo hasta que Rias la mira con una mirada asesina y suelta sus garras del hibrido.

"Ara alguien esta enojada".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pero Rias mantenia la calma.

"¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER GOHAN?".Pensaba Issei mientras miraba en celo a Gohan pero ya renunciaba a estas poco a poco sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad pero la perversidad permanecia.

"Bueno Gohan-kun...¿podrias decirnos que eres?".Preguntaba Kiba mientras tragaba saliba.

"Si,koneko quiere sber".Dijo Koneko queriendo saber del hibrido ya que esta estaba interesada en este.

"Emm si,merecen saberlo,ya que ustedes fueron amables conmigo y es lo minimo que puedo hacer".Dijo Gohan mientras se preparaba para contar su historia.

Gohan nara toda su historia,contando la parte de que era un hibrido y sus enfrentamientos con cell y como decidio sacrificarse para destruir la monstruo buu y como termino aqui accidentalmente.

La habitacion quedo en completo silencio,todos sintieron pena por lo que habia pasado Gohan.

"Perdonanos Gohan...no sabiamos de tu pasado tan trajico...me tienes que odiar...".Dijo Rias mientras salia unas lagrimas de sus ojos pero Gohan las quita de su cara y con una sonrisa le contesta.

"No te preocupes Rias,¿por que estaria enojado contigo? fuiste amable conmigo aun que yo no te pagara con la misma moneda".Fueron las palabras que dejo en blanco a Rias la cual esta besa a Gohan ocasionando el asombro de todos y una molestia por parte de Akeno y Koneko.

Gohan quedo en blanco mientras que Rias se aleja sonrojada.

"Jejeje disculpa no pude evitarlo".Dijo Rias sonrojada.

Un trueno cayo cerca del club y un fuerte terremoto se sintio en el Akeno y Koneko molestas a punto de destruir el lugar hasta que Gohan trata de hacerlas reaccionar.

"Ehhhh ¿Akeno...Koneko?¿estan bien?".Preguntaba Gohan bastante preocupado,ni un hibrido podria con la furia de 2 mujeres.

"¿Ara?Oh disculpa,mi cabeza estaba en otra parte".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa fingida.

"Koneko tambien lo siente".Dijo Koneko sin expresiones o eso aparentaba.

Issei y Kiba tragaron saliba.

"Bueno,Gohan...¿y podras regresar a tu mundo?".Preguntaba Rias bastante espectativa a la respuesta de Gohan.

"No tengo modo de regresar".Dijo Gohan con una mirada algo triste pero no se dejaria llevar por eso,el era el guerrero del que su padre estaba orgulloso.

"Oh ya veo...disculpa por preguntar".Dijo Rias mirando al suelo.

"No te preocupes Rias no me dejare decaer con eso".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Mmmm ya veo".Dijo Rias viendo como la voluntad de Gohan era irrompible cosa que hizo que se enamorara mas.

"Bueno,con esto concluimos la reunion de hoy,pueden irse".Fueron las palabras de Rias la cual se puso pensativa despues.

Todos se largaron del club hacia su casa,Issei estaba silencioso por la depresion que sentia por dentro pero.

"No te preocupes Issei ya consegiras a tu chica ideal".Dijo Gohan al saber la razon de la depresion de su amigo mientras caminaban a la casa.

"¿O sea que tu ya la encontraste o...las encontraste?".Preguntaba Issei de modo sacarcastica lo cual hizo que Gohan se sonrojara siguieron sin que Gohan le haya respondido.

Al llegar Gohan rapidamente se desviste para tomar su baño y comer posteriormente,Issei se encerraba en su cuarto a saber que estaba haciendo aun que algunos ya se imaginan.

*En la noche*

Gohan e Issei ya comieron y se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos.

"Que dia...".Comentaba Gohan en voz baja mientras observaba el techo.

"No me esperaba lo que Akeno y Rias me hicieron y no entiendo por que Koneko se molesto...pero por alguna razon...no me molesta...".Pensaba Gohan mientras cerraba los ojos.

*En la mañana siguiente*

Issei roncaba a punta pala y Gohan se despertaba poco a poco hasta que sus 2 manos sienten algo en cada lado...

"¿Mmmm que es esto?...son redondas...suaves...".Pensaba el hibrido hasta que abre los ojos.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?".Penso el hibrido mientras saltaba de la cama y ponia una cara de asombro al ver quienes eran.

Eran Rias y Akeno las cuales habian dormido a lado de Gohan toda la noche.

Rias y Akeno despertaban poco a poco por el ruido que hizo Gohan el cual estaba como tomate preguntandose que hacian aqui.

"Oh buenos dias Gohan-kun".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa al ver a Gohan.

"Ara Gohan yo queria estar mas tiempo asi".Dijo Akeno un poco decepcionada.

Las dos no despegan la vista del fisico de Gohan,ni hercules le hacia competencia.

"EH EH ESTO...YO...¿QUE HACEN AQUI?".Dijo Gohan sonrojado.

"Ara Ara ¿que no podemos estar con nuestra persona favorita en todo el mundo?".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Akeno tiene razon,¿hay algun problema?".Dijo Rias como si esto no fuera nada.

"ESE NO ES EL PUNTO".Dijo Gohan con la cara como un tomate.

"Yayayaya,entendimos".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Gohan-kun,¿estas despierto?".Dijo Issei el cual estaba al otro lado de la puerta apunto de entrar.

"Oh mierda es Issei".Dijo Gohan el cual uso su velocidad para vestirse el y vestir a las chicas y salir con ellas volando a toda velocidad a la academia.

Issei entra a la habitacion sin encontrar a Gohan pensando que este se habia adelantado.

*En el cielo*

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun,¿te gusto vestirme?".Pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Por favor...no lo menciones".Contesto Gohan con un sonrojo.

"Vaya Gohan,no vi ese lado tuyo".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Gohan solo tragaba saliba y se dirigio hasta el club donde descendieron posteriormente.

"Bueno Gohan entremos,hay una noticia que quiero darte".Ordeno Rias con una sonrisa mientras que Gohan solo asintio la cabeza.

"Ara ¿que noticia sera?".Se preguntaba Akeno.

*Dentro del club*

"Rias,¿que es esto?".Preguntaba Gohan confundido al ver unas llaves en su mano.

"Son las llaves de tu nueva casa".Explicaba Rias con una sonrisa.

"¿QUEE?¿Una casa?¿para mi?".Preguntaba Gohan con asombro.

"Si,mi hermano insistio y aparte hay otra noticia".Explico Rias mientras que Gohan solo observaba.

"Tambien ordeno que todas las chicas del club vivan contigo".Explico Rias a Gohan el cual se quedo en blanco.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?".Fueron las palabras de Gohan por la noticia.

"Ara Gohan-kn significa que estare alado tuyo siempre".Comentaba Akeno con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al hibrido.

"Ejem Ejem no termino".Dijo Rias con una molestia por Akeno.

Gohan solo esperaba la respuesta mientras este estaba sonrojado por la accion de Akeno.

"Gohan,tendras que enfrentarte a...".Rias no termino de decir su oracion hasta que una llama aparecio en el salon,este era el prometido de fenix en compañia de sus peones,entre ellos su hermana menor(Ravel).

Raiser tenia el pelo rubio con ojos azules,su mirada era despreciable,tiene una camisa blanca desabrochada mostrando su pecho y un traje que lo cubria tambien desbrochado.

Su hermana era como Raiser con pelo largo peinados en 2 colestas en formas de remolino,pelo rubio y ojos celestes,su vestimenta era de una muñeca y las demas sirvientas de Raiser eran todas chicas con diferentes atuendos como si fueran juguetes sexuales para el.

"Oh...¿tu eres el chico que me quiere robar a Rias?".Dijo Raizer con una sonrisa diabolica.

"Rias,¿quien es el?".Preguntaba Gohan mientras sentia el ki asqueroso de Raiser.

"El es mi prometido o ex prometido fue todo acordado por el clan Gremory pero se ve que mi hermano lo quiere deshacer al igual que yo".Contesto Rias lo cual hizo que Gohan pusiera una cara de molestia.

"¿Que quieres?".Dijo Gohan con una cara de enojo enorme.

"¿No es obvio? recuperar a mi prometida".Dijo Raiser con una sonrisa despresiable.

"Ella no quiere ser tu prometida,asi que largate".Amenazo Gohan al fenix.

"Oh,¿por que no observas esto?".Dijo Raiser mientras llamaba a una de sus sirvienta la cual este beso con lengua y todo.

"Eres despreciable".Dijo Gohan mientras miraba con desprecio a Raiser que ordenaba a sus peones a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

"Oh,a eso vine,quiero pelear,si gano te llevas a una de mis sirvientas y te dejo en paz y si ganas me entregas a Rias y mueres de una vez".Dijo Fenix el cual miraba a Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Hermano,acaba a ese pobre gusano".Dijo Ravel con una sonrisa.

"¿Hermano?¿Hiciste sirvienta a tu propia hermana?¿tienes corazon?".Preguntaba Gohan el cual no esperaba partirle la cara a Raiser.

"¿Corazon? eso es de debiles".Dijo Raiser con una sonrisa.

"ESTA BIEN,ACEPTO TU PETICION,PELEEMOS".Dijo Gohan con tono elevado sorprendiendo a Rias y Akeno.

En un chasquido fueron telestransportados al patio de la otra dimension y Gohan y Raiser se preparaban para luchar.

"¿Listo?".Preguntaba con una sonrisa el fenix.

"Cuando quieras".Dijo Gohan seriamente.

"Gohan,el es un fenix,no puede morir".Advirtio Rias a Gohan el cual ya sabia de esto.

La pelea habia empezado Gohan pego un grito pasando a su forma mitica.

"MEJOR SI ERES INMORTAL,ASI NO ME IMPORTARA PULVERISARTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ".Dijo Gohan lanzandose a Raiser el cual no veia los golpes de Gohan.

Gohan estrellaba sus puños en Raiser una y otra vez,impacto tras impacto,golpe tras golpe,Raiser no entendia que pasaba,se retorcia de dolor hasta que Gohan lo lanza al cielo y lo golpe en el aire sin dejarlo escapar,sus ataque eran muy rapidos,no quedaba hueso sin quebrar en Raiser,el cuerpo de Raiser empezo a desintegrarse por los golpes de Gohan,Gohan no mostraba compasion.

"ETCH,¿QUE ERES?".Preguntaba Raiser a Gohan mientras se retorcia de dolor.

"YO SOY TU FIN".Dijo Gohan que expulso su 100% Dandole una paliza a Raiser.

Gohan habia desaparecido de la vistas de todos viendo como Raiser era penetrado una y otra vez por unos puños era inreconocible,no te tenia ni un respido,de una patada fue lanzado mas alto en el cielo y de un grito por parte de Gohan.

"MEGA KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAA".Dijo Gohan el cual lanzo todo su poder a Raiser el cual lo recibio de lleno.

Las cenizas de Raiser cayeron al suelo y cuando Gohan decide acabar de una vez por todas a Raiser este es detenido por un calido abrazo en su espalda,esta era Rias que lloraba por que parara.

"Basta Gohan,por favor,no tienes que caer tan bajo".Dijo Rias mientras salian lagrimas de sus ojos.

Gohan recupera la consciencia y desciende lentamente.

"¿Mi hermano...fue derrotado?".Dijo la hermana de Raiser asombrada de lo que paso y del poder de Gohan.

Raiser volvia a su forma humana pero este no se podia mover.

"Incluso para un fenix es dificil regenerarse constantemente".Dijo Gohan mirando al suelo a Raiser que tenia su cuerpo inmovil.

"Maldito...".Dijo Raiser con voz baja.

"Ahora,una apuesta es una apuesta,dejaras en paz a Rias y me daras a una de tus sirvientas".Dijo Gohan con una mirada amenazante a Raiser.

"Esta bien...pero no me hagas daño...".Dijo Raiser atemorizado.

"Quiero a Ravel".Dijo Gohan mientras miraba con desprecio a Raiser.

"¿Por que yo?".Se preguntaba Ravel.

"Ravel no merece servir a una basura como tu,ningun hermano le haria eso a su hermana,eres basura por tratar asi a una dama y espero que trates mejor a las otras sirvientas".Dijo Gohan con mirada desafiante a Raiser.

"ES..ESTA BIEN...PERO POR FAVOR...DEJAME VIVIR".Dijo Raiser atmorizado.

"¿El hizo esto por mi?".Pensaba Ravel sonrojada por el acto de Gohan.

Raiser deja a su hermana con Gohan y se larga con sus sirvientas.

"Bienvenida a la familia".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa a Ravel la cual se avergonzaba por la sonrisa de Gohan.

"Ara Gohan,ya tienes una sirvienta".Comentaba Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Jejejeje yo no pienso tratarla asi,ahora ella es mi familia".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Siempre igual Gohan,ahora si quieres puedes ver tu nueva casa y como la hermana de Raiser es practicamente tu sirvienta tiene que vivir contigo tambien".Explicaba Rias a Gohan.

"Oh es cierto,¿tienes algun problema Ravel con eso?".Preguntaba Gohan a Ravel la cual esta se sonroja.

"No,ninguno".Dijo Ravel avergonzada.

"Bueno Gohan ya justifique tu falta,ve a ver la casa,nosotras vamos despues".Ordeno Rias con una sonrisa.

"Si Rias".Dijo Gohan aceptanto.

"Vamos Ravel a conocer tu nueva casa".Comentaba Gohan a Ravel la cual estaba en blanco.

"Eh eh si".Contesto Ravel a Gohan avergonzada.

Gohan se retira con Ravel a conocer su nuevo hogar,Rias y Akeno esperan a que lleguen los demas para la reunion y mientras tanto estas conversan.

"¿Y ahora como le decimos a Issei que Gohan va a vivir con 3 chicas?".Pregunto Akeno a su amiga la cual suspira.

"Bueno...creo que no sera facil...".Contesto Rias a la pregunta de Akeno.

*Mientras tanto con Gohan*

"Jejejeje creo que exagero un poco Sirzechs".Dijo Gohan al ver su nueva casa o...mansion.

"¿Entramos Ravel?".Preguntaba Gohan a su nueva compañera.

La casa tenia veinte cuartos,seis baños,dos grandes comedores,cuatro cocinas,un patio,tres piscinas,dos jacuzzi y en todas las habitaciones las camas eran de 3 plazas,la casa tenia 6 pisos y estaba toda decorada con muebles y electrodomesticos icluidos y con la nevera a tope.

"Sirzechs...exageraste...".Pensaba Gohan mientras reia sacarsticamente.

"¿Y te gusta la nueva casa?".Preguntaba Gohan a Ravel la cual asintio.

"¿Cual va a ser tu cuarto?".Pregunto Gohan a Ravel,la cual avergonzada esta responde.

"El tuyo".Dijo averonzada.

"¿QUEEE?".Dijo Gohan asombrado.

"¿Algun problema?".Dijo Ravel algo decepcionada.

"Ehhh no ninguno,es solo que es raro jejeje".Contesto Gohan un poco sonrojado.

"Siiii".Dijo Ravel feliz que compartiria cuarto con Gohan.

"Bueno Ravel voy a salir a pasear,acomodate lo mejor que puedas".Dijo Gohan mientras se marchaba.

"¿Como se tomara Issei esto? Me matara".Pensaba Gohan mientras tragaba saliba.

Gohan camina por una plaza mientras pensaba hasta que este choca con alguien.

"Oh lo siento,no vi donde miraba,¿te encuentras bien?".Preguntaba Gohan mientras le tendia la mano a la chica.

La chica era una joven con pelo rubio largo,ojos verdes y con un traje de monja con una cruz colgando en su cuello.

"Gracias".Dijo la chica aceptando la ayuda de Gohan.

Gohan noto que ella era una monja de la iglesia pero no sabia la razon de por que se encontraba aqui.

"Hola,soy Son Gohan,puedes decir Gohan¿Como te llamas?".Preguntaba Gohan despues de presentarse.

"Esto...Soy Assia Argento,un gusto".Dijo Assia un poco timida.

"Esto...¿podrias ayudarme? soy extanjera y no me conosco el camina a la iglesia".Preguntaba Assia a Gohan el cual acepta.

"Por supuesto,deja que te guie".Dijo Gohan aceptando la peticion de Assia.

Mientras caminaban hacia la iglesia se encontraron a un niño que se lastimo la rodilla cosa que Assia noto y se acerco.

"No te preocupes niño,yo te curare".Dijo Assia mientras curaba al niño lastimado.

"¡Gracias!".Dijo el niño mientras se alejaba.

"Ya entiendo...este es el poder de hacia".Pensaba Gohan mientras hacia se le acerca.

"Assia...ese poder...".Dijo mientras observaba a Assia.

"Oh te diste cuenta...es un poder maravilloso concedido por dios...si...maravilloso".Dijo Assia mientras su sonrisa se tornaba a una de tristeza.

"Ya veo...ese poder te trajo dolor y soledad,¿verdad?".Dijo Gohan a Assia la cual se sorprende al saber que Gohan sabia de su sufrimiento.

"¿Como sabes eso?".Preguntaba Assia a Gohan bastante asombrada.

"Se como se siente tener un poder y un corazon tan puro que lo usas para ambos bandos y que la gente se aleje".Dijo Gohan lo cual hizo que Assia sintiera felicidad por saber que no era la unica.

"Bueno,alla esta iglesia".Señalo Gohan el camino a la Iglesia.

"Gohan-kun,¿puedes acompañarme?".Preguntaba Assia con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien".Respondio Gohan mientras se dirigian.

"Al entrar en la iglesia habia un silencio en toda la sala hasta que...

"¿Que?".Fueron las palabras de Gohan mientras que veia a Assia atravezada por una espada de luz.

"TRAIDORA COMO TE ATREVEZ A ¿TRAER A ESA ESCORIA AQUI? NO ME IMPORTA TU PODER,LA TRAICION ES UN JUSTIFICANTE".Dijo una voz con tono elevado y mostrando locura.

Gohan se arrodilla para escuchar a su amiga mientras su cabeza estaba en blanco.

"Perdo...name...Gohan-kun...al final no pudimos ser amigos...".Fueron las ultimas palabras de Assia antes de morir.

Una silueta de un hombre aparece con una espada de luz y con una cara de locura,su pelo era corto color blanco,su mirada era de un loco,su traje era el de un era Freed.

"NO TE PREOCUPES JAJAJAJAJA PRONTO TE REUNIRAS CON ELLA JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJ".Dijo Freed con una locura en su cara.

"MALDITO,¿NO TENIAMOS UN TREGUA?".Preguntaba Gohan con tono alto y enojado.

"¿TREGUA? YO NUNCA SEGUIRIA LAS ORDEN...".Freed no termino decir su oracion por el puño de Gohan que lo habia atravesado.

"Eso es todo lo que queria saber".Dijo Gohan mientas desintegraba a Freed con una bola de ki.

"No te preocupes Assia pronto volveras a la vida".Dijo Gohan mientras cargaba el cadaver de Assia y volaba hacia Rias.

*En el club del ocultismo*

"Espero que mi hermano no haya exsagerado con la casa".Pensaba Rias sacando un suspiro hasta que nota que Gohan aparecio enfrente de ella.

"Gohan,¿que haces aqui? y ¿esa chica?".Preguntaba Rias confundida.

"Rias reencarna a esta chica en demonio,tiene poderes curativos y nos sera util".Dijo Gohan con esperanza que Rias acepte.

"¿Pero que le paso? aparte es una monja".Preguntaba Rias bastante confundida.

"Un sacerdote no escucho las advertencias de Azazel y la mato,luego yo le termine la vida de ese".Dijo Gohan seriamente.

"Bueno,la reencarnare en un demonio,pero sabes lo que significa".Explicaba Rias a Gohan.

"Si,no tendre problema".Dijo Gohan alegre por saber que Assia volvera.

Rias saco un alfil de su escritorio y comenzo el ritual cosa que fue un exito.

"Go...han...".Dijo Assia mientras abria los ojos lentamente pero esta es recibida por un abrazo de Gohan.

"Assia estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto".Comentaba Gohan con una sonrisa mientras largaba una lagrima.

"Um,gracias".Dijo Asia mientras esta se sonroja un poco al sentir el cuerpo del hibrido.

"Ejem ejem ¿Gohan-kun no te olvidas de algo?".Dijo Rias mientras cargaba un ataque asesino.

"Oh cierto jejeje,gracias Rias".Dijo Gohan mientras abrazaba a esta.

"Asi esta mejor".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Esto...¿que paso?".Preguntaba Asia la cual no entendia que habia pasado.

"Oh es cierto...¿por donde empezamos?".Dijo Gohan mientras reia sarcasticamente.

Gohan le conto todo lo que paso a Asia la cual se decepciona un poco pero esta feliz.

"Ya veo...soy un demonio...bueno no importa siempre y cuando pueda estar alado tuyo Gohan-san".Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

"Jejeje lo mismo digo Asia".Contesto Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Asia apartir de hoy seras estudiante de esta escuela y viviras con Gohan y conmigo".Explicaba Rias con una sonrisa pero algo decepcionada de que se metiera otra chica en la vida de Gohan.

"Emmm si".Dijo Asia algo avergonzada.

"Gohan ¿por que no le muestras tu casa a Asia? y despues a mi por Rias con una sonrisa.

"Em si,vamos Asia".Dijo Gohan mientras tomaba la mano de Asia hacia la salida.

*En el camino hacia la casa*¨

"Asia,perdon por preguntar pero ¿puedo saber porque la gente se alejaba tanto de ti? siento tu soledad".Preguntaba Gohan a su amiga.

"No...esta bien...todo empezo un dia lluvioso en la iglesia,yo era huerfana y al enterarme de mis poderes viajaba en iglesia en iglesia dando mis oraciones sanando a las personas que podia,hasta que un dia...cure a alguien que no debia y la gente me discrimino y todos se alejaron de mi".Contaba Asia con tristeza en sus palabras.

"Ya veo...perdon por preguntar...pero si te sirve de algo...yo no pienso que seas mala".Dijo Gohan mirandola con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por preocuparte...tambien quisiera saber tu pasado".Comentaba Asia a Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Bueno...sentemonos aqui...todo empezo...".Gohan comenzaba a narrar su historia y sus aventuras y como llego aqui.

"Ya veo...disculpame a mi tambien...todos estamos lastimados se ve jejeje".Dijo Asia con una sonrisa pero triste por la historia de Gohan.

"No te preocupes,las heridas se cierran con las personas,¿quieres cerrar las heridas conmigo Asia?".Preguntaba Gohan con una sonrisa.

"¡SI!".Respondio Asia con una sonrisa

*Al llegar a la casa*

"Gohan...¿quien es ella?".Dijo Ravel con una mirada desafiante a Asia.

"Oh Ravel,ella es Asia".Comentaba Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Esto...un gusto,soy Asia Argento y vivire aqui apartir de hoy".Dijo Asia mientras se presentaba.

"Tch esta bien".Dijo Ravel enojada por que otra chica se presentara en la vida de Gohan.

Al ingresar a la casa(mansion) Gohan le enseña la casa y para evitar que eliga su habitacion como hizo Ravel este le escoje la habitacion.

"Bueno con eso concluimos la guia,¿alguna duda?".Preguntaba Gohan a Asia.

"No,ninguna,gracias Gohan-san".Respondio Asia con una sonrisa.

*En la noche*

Rias y Akeno llegaron a su nueva casa y Gohan las guia.

"Vaya...mi hermano exagero poco...".Pensaba Rias de forma sarcastica.

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun,¿nos vamos al jacuzzi un rato?".Preguntaba Akeno con una sonrisa a Gohan.

"Esto...yo...".Gohan no termino de decir su frase por que alguien brinco en su espalda.

"¿Ravel?".Se preguntaba el hibrido al ver a Ravel sobre sus espaldas.

"¿Gohan nos tomamos un baño?".Preguntaba Ravel con una sonrisa lo cual sonroja a Gohan hasta que nota que Akeno y Rias lo miran de forma asesina.

"Esto...yo...".Gohan no pudo terminar de decir su oracion por la interrupcion de Asia.

"Ravel-san no es justo,¿por que solo tu?".Preguntaba Asia enojada por la peticion de Ravel.

"Alguien como tu no entenderia a dos jovenes enamorados".Respondio Ravel a Asia.

"Esto...¿que?".Se preguntaba Gohan y cuando todas estaban por pelear gruñe el estomago de Gohan.

"Ara parece que alguien tiene hambre".Comenta Akeno mientras sonrie.

"Jajajaja Gohan nunca cambias".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa recordando el apetito sin fin de Gohan.

"ESO ES,EL ESTOMAGO ES EL CAMINO PARA LLEGAR AL CORAZON DE UN HOMBRE".Comentaba Ravel mientras corria a cocinarle algo a Gohan.

"NO PERDERE".Dijo Asia mientras tambien corria a cocinarle a Gohan.

"¿Lograre sobrevivir?".Se preguntaba Gohan mientras sacaba una risa sarcastica.

Una llama aparecio en frente de Gohan de ella saliendo un hombre al que todos conocian,era Sirzechs.

"Que pasa hermano?".Preguntaba Rias.

"Oh disculpa Rias,¿interrumpi algo?".Preguntaba Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

Bueno hasta aqui la septima parte,espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto los putasos que Gohan le dio a Raiser xD.

Tambien quiero aclarar que ya es bastante obvio,Gohan esta creando su harem inconscientemente por sus acciones y su buen corazon,cada chica ama a Gohan por alguna razon,Rias por que Gohan le mostro su buen corazon y persistencia por proteger las cosas que quiere,Ravel por que fue la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar y le abrieron el corazon para ella,Asia por que al fin sintio que no se sentia sola y podia compartir su dolor,Akeno...bueno por lujuria,interes,en parte por que Gohan era hibrido como ella...nose...muchas cosas.

Si no te quedo claro algo con gusto puedes preguntarme,respondere tus dudas.

Sin mas que decir,chau.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola,¿como estan? yo feliz de poder continuar esta historia hasta el final y queria preguntar si les parece que incluya especiales en la historia(Estos especiales no seran parte de la historia principal,sera como el relleno de naruto shippuden).Bueno dejo ahi la idea,ustedes despues me cuentan,tambien el capitulo sera un poco mas corto,sin mas que decir,comenzemos.

¡Choque dimensional,un Gohan en DXD!

Capitulo 8:Visitas inesperadas,las espadas temidas por los demonios.

Sirzechs habia llegado a la casa de Gohan con una noticia importante,cosa que no se esperaba Gohan lo que era.

"Oh disculpa Rias,¿interrumpi algo?".Preguntaba Sirzechs con una sonrisa a su hermana que estaba a lado de Gohan.

"En realidad nada,¿que pasa?".Preguntaba Rias un poco molesta por la interrupcion de su hermano sin previo aviso.

"Ara si es lo que yo me imagino ,no tendre problema".Pensaba Akeno con una sonrisa lujuriosa que se expresaba bastante bien,cosa que Gohan noto.

"Akeno,¿porque esa cara?".Preguntaba el hibrido bastante confundido por la cara de Akeno.

"Ara Gohan-kun,no te preocupes".Contesto Akeno al hibrido con una sonrisa,cosa que dejo dudoso a Gohan.

"Bueno Rias...sera mejor que lo hablemos todos juntos".Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien".Contesto Rias con una cara de preocupacion por si la noticia era mala.

Todos se reunieron en una gran mesa en uno de los comedores de la casa,la mesa era bastante larga color marron oscuro y servida con la comida de Ravel y estaba sentado en el medio de la mesa siendo abrazo por Ravel,Asia y Akeno que se les unio,Rias solo observaba con celo en la punta y Sirzechs observaba con una sonrisa a Gohan.

"Bien,hermano,¿que pasa?".Pregunto Rias con seriedad cosa que no mostro Gohan y Sirzechs.

"Si Sirzechs,¿que pasa?".Pregunto Gohan mientras comia la comida de Ravel y Asia que habian preparado para el hibrido.

"Mmmmm es...ta...muy...rico...Ravel y Asia".Alagaba Gohan a Ravel y Asia mientras masticaba la comida que le habian cocinado,cosa que provocoun sonrojo en las chicas mencionadas.

"No...es nada...".Dijo Ravel sonrojada junto con Asia.

"Sisisi no es nada Gohan-san".Dijo Asia sonrojada como un tomate.

"Ara Gohan-kun yo te tengo un plato especial para despues".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa al hibrido,cosa que desperto la curiosidad del mismo.

"¿Que es,Akeno?".Preguntaba Gohan curioso mientras tomaba agua hasta que Akeno se le acerca al oido y con la voz baja le contesta.

"A...mi".Susurro Akeno en el oido de Gohan,cosa que hizo que el hibrido escupiera el agua por lo que dijo.

"¿Que te dijo,Gohan-san?".Preguntaba Asia confundida.

"N...NADA...NADA".Contesto Gohan bastante sonrojado,cosa que hizo que Ravel mirara bastante en celo a Akeno.

"Bueno,si me permiten voy a dar mi noticia...".Comento Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien".Dijo Gohan mientras volvia a tragar agua,cosa que despues escupe al escuchar la noticia.

"Gohan,te casaras con Rias".Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa al hibrido,cosa que se alarmaron todos.

"¿CA...CASAR?".Dijo Asia con su cara toda roja por las palabras de Sirzechs.

"¿QUEEEEEEE? QUIERO UN RECUENTO".Dijo Ravel bastante molesta apunto de destruir algo por ira.

"Ara Sirzechs ya me lo imaginaba".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa como si esta estuviera despreocupada,pero...ella sabia algo.

"¿COMO QUE CASAR,HERMANO?".Pregunto Rias con el tono elevado y roja como un tomate y avergonzada.

"SI SIRZECHS,¿A QUE TE REFIERES?".Pregunto Gohan igual de sonrojado que Rias y avergonzado.

"Como derrotaste a Raizer,te convertiste en el nuevo prometido de Rias y el clan Gremory junto con el inframundo espera esta boda".Comentaba Sirzechs con una sonrisa a su proximo cuñado y a su hermana sonrojada.

"ESTO...".Fueron las palabras de Rias la cual no pudo terminar su oracion por la verguenza.

Gohan estaba sin palabras por la verguenza y Sirzechs ve que no va bien la cosa y decide tomar la primera palabra.

"¿Cual es el problema?¿No te gusta Gohan,Rias?¿Y tu Gohan,no amas a mi hermana?".Pregunto Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

Las demas chicas estaban espectantes de la conversacion.

"Esto...yo...".Rias no termino de hablar por interrupcion de Gohan quien estaba serio.

"Tienes razon Sirzechs,siento algo por Rias,pero ese amor es el mismo que siento por Akeno y las otras chicas,asi que no puedo dar una respuesta clara,asi que lo siento".Dijo Gohan serio y alegre al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas quedaron en blanco,las palabras de Gohan las dejaron sin palabras excepto a Akeno,hasta que Sirzechs los interrumpe.

"Emmm,no hay problema,si te casas con Rias puedes tener las esposas que quieras".Comentaba Sirzechs con una sonrisa,cosa que sorprendio a todas,menos a Akeno que ya sabia y esta mostraba una sonrisa.

"Eso es Sirzechs,yo...¿Que?¿QUEEEEEE?".Dijo Gohan con el tono alto y bastante rojo.

"Yupiii Gohan,significa que podemos estar juntos".Dijo Ravel que se habia enrollado con sus brazos en unos de los brazos de Gohan.

"A mi no me importa...compartir a Gohan-san...".Comentaba Asia bastante roja.

"Ara Gohan-kun que galan".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras esta enrollaba sus brazos en el cuerpo del hibrido.

"ES...ESPERA HERMANO".Dijo Rias bastante roja pero su hermano solo le sonrie.

"Esta decidido,los veo en el dia de la boda,cuidate Gohan".Dijo Sirzechs mientras se marchaba en su circulo magico.

Gohan solo miraba como el circulo de Sirzechs se desvanecia y reia comicamente mientras estaba abrazado por las chicas excepto Rias que quedo con la cabeza en blanco y su cara toda roja.

"Ara Gohan-kun festejemos".Dijo Akeno a Gohan con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara mientras manoseaba el pecho del hibrido.

"Yo...yo...RECORDE QUE QUEDE CON KIBA,SI SI ESO".Dijo Gohan mientras se desvanecia con su velocidad.

"Que malo eres Gohan".Pensaba Ravel con un mirada decepcionante por no estar mucho tiempo a lado del hibrido.

"Gohan-san que malo".Pensaba Asia igual de decepcionada.

"Ara Rias no te quedes asi,ven,hay un demonio suelto en una fabrica abandonada,sera un problema que se quede ahi".Comentaba Akeno a su amiga para que reaccionara y vuelva en si.

"Esta...bien".Dijo Rias dirigiendose a la fabrica con Akeno,Ravel y Asia de soporte,con ellas era suficiente.

*En algun lugar de Kuo*

"Eyyy Azazel,¿cuando conocere a ese chico?".Preguntaba un joven entre las sombras a Azazel.

"Jaaa no te entusiasmes,ya lo conoceras,no te preocupes".Contesto Azazel con una sonrisa.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

Gohan se encontraba volando hacia la casa de Kiba pensando que una compania varonil no seria mala,Gohan no queria molestar a Issei ya que este sabia que hacia Issei en las noches.

*En la habitacion de Issei*

"Es una pena que Gohan se haya ido pero...CON EL PODER DE MIS REVISTAS NO ME DESANIMARE".Dijo Issei mientras agarra sus revistas y unos pañuelos para...bueno sigamos con Gohan.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

"Bueno,ojala que no se deprima por mi mudanza".Pensaba Gohan sacando un suspiro por su amigo.

Gohan habia llegado a donde se encontraba Kiba,este estaba sentado en el banco de un parque bastante pensativo,cosa que nota Gohan por su ki y este decide hablar con el.

"Eu Kiba.¿te encuentras?".Pregunto Gohan a Kiba el cual no reaccionaba hasta que nota su presencia.

"Oh Gohan-kun,si si estoy bien".Contesto Kiba con una sonrisa fingida.

"Kiba...en serio...¿que te pasa? no eres asi".Dijo Gohan bastante preocupado por kiba.

"¿Y tu que sabes de mi? no eres mi amigo,ni mi familiar,ni nada,solo eres mi compañero de club".Dijo Kiba friamente cosa que no inmuto a Gohan.

"¿Y tu crees saber todo de mi?Piensas que no perdi algo que me importa como tu?.Preguntaba Gohan seriamente esperando la respuesta de Kiba.

"Tienes razon,nose que perdiste como tu no sabes que perdi".Dijo Kiba igual de frio.

"¿Te importaria contarme?".Pregunto Gohan sin dejar su seriedad.

Kiba dudaba sin contarle o no ya que este no estaba acostumbrado a contar de sus problemas pero al final acepta.

"Esta bien...pero con una condicion".Comentaba Kiba seriamente.

"¿Cual es?".Pregunto Gohan bastante curioso.

"No te meteras en mi pelea".Fue la condicion de Kiba.

"Esta bien,prometo no interponerme en tu pelea".Dijo seriamente Gohan.

"Gohan,¿conoces las espadas sagradas? y ¿exalibur?".Pregunto Kiba seriamente.

"De las espadas sagradas si,son capaces de matar a un demonio con mucha facilidad,un simple rasguño,tambien se que unos pocos son los que pueden empuñarlas".Dijo Gohan como si nada.

"Bueno...es por eso que la iglesia intento crear un ser artificialmente...para que pueda utilizar excalibur,una espada sagrada...ese fue el proyecto 'espada sagrada'".Explicaba Kiba a Gohan el cual no sabia de eso.

"¿Proyecto 'espada sagrada'?".Preguntaba Gohan bastante sorprendido.

"Yo...fui el unico sobreviviente".Dijo Kiba bastante enojado al recordar lo que paso.

*En la iglesia*

Dos mujeres habian ingresado a la iglesia donde habia peleado Gohan anteriormente con Freed.

"Jummmm,esta bantaste deteriorada".Dijo una voz poco femenina desconocida pero esta estaba cubierta por una tunica.

"Me entere que el sujeto que mato al sacedorte ocurrio aca".Dijo la compañera de la chica con la voz mas fememina la cual estaba igual de cubierta.

"Esa persona esta tardando bastante en llegar...¿estas segura que este era el lugar?".Dijo la chica con voz poco femenina.

"Por supuesto que si".Dijo la chica de voz mas femenina que se habia sacado la capucha de la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de la misma y un largo pelo con dos coletas y de pelo castaño con unos ojos violetas.

*Volviendo con Gohan y Kiba*

"Se que estan continuando es proyecto,se que estan matando gente,asi que Gohan,no te metas".Fueron las palabras de Kiba antes de irse.

Gohan habia quedado solo,bastante pensativo,hasta que...

"Eyyy Gohan,¿me escuchas?".Dijo una voz bastante conocida en el cerebro de Gohan,era Goku.

"¿PAPÁ,ERES TU?".Pregunto Gohan bastante alegre por volver a hablar con su padre.

"Si soy yo y quiero darte una buena noticia".Comento Goku a su hijo el cual no contenia la felicidad.

"Lamentablemente no puedo pedirle a Sheng Long traerte pero si puedo pedir transportar cosas hacia ese mundo".Dijo Goku bastante feliz.

"Eso es genial".Dijo Gohan bastante feliz pero decepcionado en el interior.

"Mas tarde te mandare unas cosas,que estes en otra parte no significa que puedas tener recuerdos de nosotros".Explicaba Goku a su hijo el cual estaba feliz por saber que sus amigos no se habian olvidado de el.

"Bueno eso es todo,lamentablemente no puedo seguir con la comunicacion mucho mas tiempo".Comento Goku un poco decepcionado por no poder seguir hablando un poco mas con su hijo.

"Esta bien papá,me levantaste los animos".Dijo Gohan bastante feliz.

"Adios Gohan".Fueron las palabras de despedida para su conversacion.

"Adios...padre".Fueron las ultimas palabras tambien por parte de Gohan.

Despues de que los dos se despidieron Gohan solto una lagrima y se marcho a su casa.

*Al llegar a la casa*

"Ya regre...".Dijo Gohan que no termino de hablar ya que no habia nadie en la casa.

"Parece que puedo disfrutar un poco de tranquilidad jejeje".Pensaba Gohan mientras se iba a tomar un baño.

*En el baño*

El baño era espacioso,bien observaba una tina de baño gigante y al otro extremo el lavamanos,junto con el inodoro y un videl.

"Wow que baño".Pensaba Gohan mientras se metia a la tina.

Gohan mientras disfrutaba de su baño no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Kiba dijo.

*Recuerdo de Gohan*

"¿Tu que sabes de mi?"

*Fin del recuerdo*

"Tienes razon Kiba...yo nose nada de ti...".Murmuraba Gohan mientras salia del baño.

"Wahhhhhhhhh que sueño".Dijo Gohan en voz baja mientras este se dirigia a su cuarto recordando lo grande que era.

"Sirzechs,en serio...te pasaste".Pensaba Gohan mientras se rocostaba en su cama.

Gohan piensa en todo lo que pasaba y recuerda lo solo que dejo a su amigo.

"No te preocupes Issei...yo despertare tu poder...".Fueron las ultimas palabras de Gohan antes de caer dormido.

*Al dia siguiente*

El sol habia salido y un Gohan se despertaba de su sueño...

"AHWWWWWW".Bostezaba Gohan mientras levantaba sus brazos y abriendo sus ojos,encontrandose a Ravel,Rias,Akeno y Asia todas dormidas a lado del hibrido sin ropa.

"¿QUE QUE QUE QUE?".Se preguntaba Gohan mientras salia de la cama de un salto y la cara roja como un tomate.

Rias fue la primera en despertarse,abriendo los ojos poco a poco saluda a Gohan.

"Oh Gohan,buenos dias".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Ara Ara Rias que injusta,siendo la primera".Dijo Akeno que se habia levantado con una sonrisa.

Asia y Ravel se levantaban poco a poco,la primera fue Asia.

"Oh Gohan-san buenos dias".Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gohan...buenos dias".Dijo Ravel con una sonrisa mientras salia baba de su boca y sus ojos se entre cerraban por el sueño que esta seguia teniendo.

"Ara Gohan-kun ¿que es eso que toma forma en tu boxer?".Comentaba Akeno al ver el tamaño de...bueno ya saben.

"NO...NO ES NADA...".Dijo Gohan mientras se tapaba con las dos manos su parte intima.

Todas las chicas se quedaron en blanco y con la cara como un tomate excepto Akeno que sonreia.

"Ara,¿que pasa? llegaremos tarde".Comentaba Akeno mientras todos reaccionaban.

"Tienes...razon Akeno".Contesto Rias mientras que los demas asintian la cabeza.

Todos se dirigieron a la academia kuo,obviamente sin soltar a Gohan que estaba rodeado por las cuatro.

*En el club del ocultismo*

"¿Donde estaran?".Se preguntaba Issei hasta que ve que alguien atraviesa la puerta con cuatro bellas chicas este era Gohan que se estaba asfixciando por las cuatro.

"CHICAS,¿QUE LE HACEN A MI AMIGO?".Preguntaba Issei con el tono elevado cosa que hizo reaccionar a las cuatro las cuales se apartaron de Gohan.

"Tienes razon Issei,nosotras...".Dijo Rias la cual no pudo terminar su oracion por la interrupcion de Issei.

"SOLO YO PUEDO AHORCAR A ESTE TRAIDOR".Dijo Issei que fue para agarrar a Gohan del cuello y revolearlo de atras para adelante.

"GO...HAN...TRAIDOR...".Fueron las palabras de Issei mientras lloraba por saber que su amigo era el verdadero rey del harem.

"Espera Issei,me asfixcio...".Decia Gohan sin logro alguno.

Despues de que Issei fue detenido por las chicas,Rias explica la situacion a Issei.

"Ya veo...CON MÁS RAZON TENGO QUE...".Issei no termino de decir sus palabras ya que este fue golpeado por Koneko en la nuca.

"Pervertido".Dijo Koneko sin expresion alguna a Issei el cual se derrumbo mentalmente.

"Incluso Koneko-chan es mala conmigo".Comentaba Issei en voz baja mientras se ponia en un rincon a llorar.

Rias se percata que Koneko no se habia mudado ayer a su nueva casa cosa que le despierta la curiosidad.

"Koneko,¿porque ayer no te mudaste con nosotras?".Preguntaba Rias con curiosidad.

"Tenia unos asuntos que atender ,me mudare hoy".Contesto Koneko sin expresiones.

"Bueno,no importa".Contesto Rias con una sonrisa.

Issei que habia vuelto en si fue a su grupo percatandose que Kiba no estaba.

"¿Kiba falto?".Pregunto Issei bastante sorpendido ya que era la primera vez que Kiba faltaba al club desde que ingreso.

Gohan ya sabia de que se trataba pero este decide esperar para discutirlo despues con Rias.

"No importa,kiba se merece un descanso de ves en cuando".Comentaba Rias con una sonrisa.

"Issei creo que es el mejor momento para decirlo,voy a despertar tu sacred gear y al dragon que vive dentro tuyo".Dijo Gohan seriamente dispuesto a entrenar a Issei.

Todas miraron sorprendidas a Gohan,¿como sabia que Issei tenia al dragon rojo durmiendo en su interior?.

"Gohan,¿estas dispuesto a entrenar a Issei?".Preguntaba Rias bastante curiosa.

"Si,un dia de entrenamiento sera suficiente".Comento Gohan con una sonrisa lo cual sorprendio a todos.

"¿Y como haras eso Gohan?".Pregunto Issei que comenzaba a volver en si despues de enterarse de lo del dragon.

Rias lo piensa y esta decide confianserlo a Gohan.

"Esta bien,Issei entrenaras con Gohan despues de clases".Explicaba Rias con una sonrisa a su peon y a Gohan.

*Al final de la reunion*

"Issei adelantate a abajo para esperarme".Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa a su amigo el cual asintio la cabeza.

"Rias,quiero hablar sobre Kiba".Comento Gohan seriamente.

Las otras chicas solo observaban la charla.

"Esta bien...¿de que quieres hablar?".Pregunto Rias aceptando la peticion de Gohan.

"¿Es verdad que Kiba es el unico sobreviviente del proyecto 'espada sagrada'?".Pregunto Gohan con una mirada seria.

"Si,es cierto".Contesto Rias con la mirada abajo.

"Quiero que me cuentes sobre ese experimento".Exigio Gohan a lo cual Rias asintio.

"Me contaron que fracaso y dado eso decidieron eliminar todas las pruebas...si sabes a lo que me refiero".Comento Rias dando a entender que mataron a todos los sujetos de prueba excepto Kiba.

"Mal...ditos".Dijo Gohan entre murmullos con la mirada baja y cerrando su puño por la ira.

"¿Y que paso con excalibur?".Pregunto Gohan nuevamente despues de calmarse un poco.

"Actualmente hay 7 espadas conocidas como Excalibur,dado que la original se rompio en pedazos hace mucho iglesia encontro esos fragmentos y uso alquimia para forjar 7 nuevas espadas".Explicaba Rias a Gohan el cual solo asintio con ira en su interior.

"¿Y eso significa que Kiba puede usar excalibur?".Pregunto Gohan seriamente.

"Yuuto y los otros sujetos de prueba...fallaron en empuñar Excalibur,cuando encontre a Yuuto estaba por morir,el habia sido el unico en escapar y con deseo apasionado de venganza,viendo su fuerte determinacion quise hacerle un buen uso como demonio".Explico Rias a Gohan el cual su sentido de la justicia no lo dejaba tranquilo.

"Es mejor mantenerlo vigilado por ahora".Explico Rias a Gohan el cual asintio la cabeza con ira en su interior,tenia ganas de darle una golpisa a los que llevaron a cabo el experimento.

Despues de la charla Gohan se retiraba hasta que alguien entra al club.

"¿Presidenta? y ¿Vice-presidenta?".Se preguntaba Gohan en su cabeza por la llegada de las presidenta y la vice al club.

"Rias tengo asuntos importantes que hablar contigo,¿podrias aompañarme despues a mi casa? Nadie interferira alli".Preguntaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

La presidenta tenia el pelo corto de color negro junto con unas gafas rosadas y unos ojos violeta. La vice-presidenta tenia el pelo largo color oscuro con unas gafas grises y ojos marrones.

"Eso suena delicado".Comentaba Rias seriamente.

"Si,es algo serio".Contesto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Despues de la charla,Rias y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se marcharon con sus respectivas vice-presidentas,dejando a Gohan y las demas atras.

"Bueno,me voy a entrenar a Issei,vuelvo mas tarde".Explico Gohan mientras se marchaba hasta que alguien lo detiene esta era Koneko.

"Koneko quiere ver".Comento Koneko mientras agarraba el brazo de Gohan.

Ravel y Asia solo observaban pero demostraban sus ganas de ir.

"Bueno,esta bien...".Contesto el hibrido mientras se dirigia con Issei que lo estaba esperando.

"Ah Gohan ya llega...".Issei no termino su oracion por observar como Gohan estaba sujetado en cada extremidad por una chica del club.

"¿Gohan por que eres tan malo conmigo?".Pregunto Issei mientras lloraba en una esquina.

"Esto...".Fueron las palabras de Gohan el cual no sabia que decir.

*Mientras tanto con Rias*

"Hacia mucho que no venia aqui".Comentaba Rias al entrar a un sauna.

"Usamos este lugar para cosas privadas,este es un sauna que he preparado personalmente para nosotras,es un reino alternativo que esta conectado con la sede de souna-sama,nadie es capaz de entrar una vez que la puerta es sellada".Explicaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"No es de extrañar que cualquier cosa hablada aqui siga siendo secreto".Comentaba Akeno con una sonrisa a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"Aun que la mayor parte son cosas triviales,como ser regañadas por nuestras madres o alguna otra cuando a Souna gira por lo general a su hermana mayor¿verdad?.Comento Rias con una sonrisa.

"Ara Ara asi que ustedes dos tambien vinieron de esa era".Comento Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Es una vieja historia de hace mucho".Contesto la vice-presidenta sin expresion alguna.

"Pero no estamos aqui para hablar de cosas triviales,¿verdad?".Recalco Rias.

"Esta mañana tuve contacto con dos personas de la iglesia".Explicaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"¿Contacto?".Pregunto Akeno bastante curiosa.

"No los habia visto en esta ciudad hace un tiempo...¿y que buscaban?".Pregunto Rias un poco seria.

"Buscaban hablar contigo,Rias".Explico la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"¿Personas de la iglesia buscan hablar con un demonio? debes estar bromeando...en cualquier caso,no es bueno".Comento Rias un poco preocupada.

"Y bien...¿Que les respondiste?".Pregunto Rias.

"Acepte,mañana despues de la escuela,visitaran el club,sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa...".Contesto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"Estos tenian dos espadas sagradas con ellos".Comento la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"¿Socios de la iglesia con espadas sagradas?¿en esta ciudad,en todos los lugares?¿tal vez hay una filial de la iglesia en la ciudad?".Se preguntaba Rias esperando que no se encontraran con sus subordinados.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

Gohan e Issei con compania de Ravel,Asia y Kokeno fueron a una franja fuera de la ciudad donde estaba desavitada y comenzaron su entranimiento,mientras que Koneko,Ravel y Asia observaban.

"Bueno Issei empezemos por despertar a tu flojo compañero".Comento Gohan el cual agarro la mano izquierda de Issei y comenzo a darle energia.

"¿Quien eres tu?".Pregunto un dragon rojo en el interior de Issei a Gohan que habia aparecido en frente suya.

"Hola soy Son Gohan pero puedes decirme Gohan,quiero que hagas un favor".Comento Gohan al gran dragon que estaba en frente de el.

"¿Cual es ese favor?".Pregunto curioso el enorme dragon.

"Quiero que le compartas tu poder a Issei cada vez que lo necesite".Comento Gohan seriamente.

"¿Y que recibo yo a cambio?".Pregunto curioso el Dragon.

"Te dejare seguir viviendo".Contesto Gohan seriamente mientras expulsaba su ki cosa que intimido al dragon y este acepta.

"Esta bien...me convenciste,le dare de mi poder".Comento el dragon un poco asustado por su vida.

*Volviendo al mundo real*

"¿Que hiciste Gohan?".Pregunto Issei bastante confundido.

"Hable con tu inquilino y este acepto a compartir tu poder".Explico Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Genial,¿ahora como lo libero?".Pregunto Issei confundido de como liberar el poder.

"Es facil,solo piensa en ello y concentrate".Explico Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien".Comento Issei mientras de su mano salia un guante que cubria su mano,era el sacred gear de Issei.

"Wow Gohan lo logro en nada".Penso Ravel con asombro.

"Creo que no es todo".Comento Koneko mientras lamia una paleta a lo cual Asia y Ravel asintieron la cabeza.

"Ahora Issei,desbloquearemos todo el poder".Comento Gohan mientras le daba energia a Issei.

"¿Que?¿que es esto?".Preguntaba Issei al notar que su guante dejo de ser un simple guante y es tomo mas forma cubriendo todo su brazo,su brazo era como el de un dragon con la armadura de color rojo y puntiaguda con una esmeralda en el centro de la mano.

"Bien,libere tu poder hasta el punto final,el resto depende de ti,llevate bien con tu nuevo amidragon".Comento Gohan con una sonrisa.

"¿Ami...¿que?".Se pregunto Issei.

"Woww,increible".Comento Ravel mientras observaba a su futuro esposo.

"Koneko esta satisfecha".Dijo Koneko mientras seguia lamiendo su paleta.

"Bien hecho Gohan-san".Penso Asia en su cabeza mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

"Bien,Issei,¿quieres comer en mi nueva casa?".Pregunto Gohan a su amigo el cual no duda en aceptar.

"Issei-senpai,si haces algo pervertido...te matare".Comento Koneko sin mostrar expresion alguna cosa que hizo tragar una gota de saliba a Issei.

*Al llegar a la casa*

"Esperen aqui,siento dos ki dentro de la casa".Comento Gohan cosa que alarmo a todos.

"Ire a ver,ustedes quedense aqui".Ordeno Gohan a sus amigos los cuales asintieron la cabeza.

Gohan entro a la casa como si estuviera esperando el ataque del enemigo cosa que nunca llego.

"Que raro...¿por que no me atacan?".Se pregunto Gohan hasta que vio a dos mujeres en el sofa de uno de sus comedores.

"¿Esto...quienes son?".Pregunto Gohan a las dos mujeres las cuales una no mostro ninguna expresion y la otra sonrio.

Bueno hasta aqui la octava parte,ojala les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo.

¿Que pasara ahora que Gohan se encontro con las dos mujeres de la iglesia?

¿Cuanto llegaran los regalos para Gohan?

¿Que pasara en la siguiente parte?¿las mujeres reconoceran quien es Gohan?

Bueno,eso lo sabremos despues xD

Cualquier comentario de apoyo o ayuda me dan animos a seguir escribiendo,asi que lo agradeceria bastante y tambien los respondo tan rapido como los leo.

Sin mas que decir,chau.


	9. Chapter 9

JAJAJAJAJA

¿Ahora se preguntan porque me rio? Es simple,estaba escribiendo el capitulo 9 y de la nada se me apaga la notbook perdiendo todo lo que escribi.

¿y que es lo primero que hago? ES CAGARME EN LA P***

Bueno,algun dia tenia que pasar,el capitulo habia quedado genial...

Este capitulo lo veran como 5 dias despues de que subi el ocho...espero que sientan las pocas ganas de vivir que tengo ahora...

Sin mas que decir...empezemos,otra vez xD

¡Choque dimensional,un Gohan en DxD!

Capitulo 9:Gohan vs las espadas sagradas.

"Que raro...¿por que no me atacan?".Se pregunto Gohan hasta que vio a dos mujeres en el sofa de uno de sus comedores.

"¿Esto...quienes son?".Pregunto Gohan a las dos mujeres las cuales una no mostro ninguna expresion y la otra sonrio.

"Hola hola hola,¿Tu eres el sujeto que derroto a ese sacerdote?".Pregunto la chica de las coletas mientras tocaba el cuerpo de Gohan.

"Esto...¿quienes son?".Pregunto Gohan bastante confundido a las dos chicas de la iglesia.

"OH SI SI SI SI.¿Donde estan mis modales? Yo soy Irina y la chica emo de ahi es mi amiga Xenobia".Explico Irina con una sonrisa.

Xenobia era una chica de la misma edad que Issei y Irina,tiene el pelo corto color azul claro con un mechon verde y ojos cafe,su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto como su amiga color blanco.

"EYYY IRINA,¿A QUIEN LLAMAS EMO?".Pregunto Xenobia a su amiga con el puño levantado por sus palabras.

"¿En serio son peligrosas?".Se preguntaba Gohan mientras reia por como se comportaban las dos.

Gohan llama a sus amigos para que pasen y estos se ponen en alerta,pero Irina corre rapidamente a Issei,cosa que sorprendio a todos.

"Eyyy Issei-kun ¿te acuerdas de mi?".Pregunto la chica de las coletas a Issei el cual no sabia a que se refiria.

"Esto...¿quien eres?".Pregunto Issei confundido.

"Oh ¿no recuerdas a tu amiga de la infancia?".Pregunto a Irina,cosa que hizo que Issei recordara a su amigo de la infancia.

"¿ERAS MUJER? YO SIEMPRE PENSE QUE ERAS HOMBRE".Contesto Issei,palabras que decepcionaron a Irina.

"Issei-senpai tonto".Comento Koneko a Issei.

"Vaya,el dragon rojo en serio es un tonto".Comento Ravel.

"Issei-san...".Comento Asia suplicando piedad por este pobre chico.

Gohan se da una palmada en la cabeza por su pobre amigo.

"EYYY ¿PORQUE SOY UN TONTO?".Pregunto el idiota de Issei el cual no habia entendido a lo que se referian y era lo idiota que era con las mujeres.

"Oh bueno...no importa,admito que era muy masculina cuando era niña".Comento Irina un poco decepcionada.

"Bueno,¿a que vienen?".Pregunto Gohan bastante curioso.

"Oh nada en especial,queriamos pasar de visita".Contesto Irina con una sonrisa.

Xenobia miraba con odio a Asia pero esta no comenta nada.

"Bueno,si ese es el caso...¿quieren quedarse a comer?".Pregunto Gohan cuyas palabras hicieron que cayera baba de las chicas

que no tenian dinero para comer ya que fueron estafadas por un vendedor de arte al llegar a japon.

"Sisi,con gusto".Contesto Irina abrazando al hibrido por la felicidad,accion que saco un aura asesina en Ravel y Asia.

"Esto...Irina,¿puedes soltarme?".Pregunto Gohan al percatarse del aura asesina que emanaban las chicas.

"¿Porque?".Preguntaba Irina hasta que se percata del aura asesina de las chicas y esta se suelta.

Las dos chicas se presentaron y aceptaron la invitacion.

Ravel y Asia cocinaban en la cocina,Xenobia y Irina se mantenian alejada hasta que Gohan se percata y habla con ellas,Issei exploraba la casa en busca de la habitacion de una de las chicas.

"¿Donde estara?".Se preguntaba Issei hasta que nota una puerta que parecia ser la habitacion de Asia,cosa que hizo que le saliera sangre de su nariz y pusiera una cara pervertida mientras movia las manos preparado para entrar pero no pudo ya que alguien lo sujetaba,esta era Koneko.

"Issei-senpai...muere".Comento Koneko mientras empezo a machacar al pobre de Issei.

*De vuelta con Gohan*

"Hola,¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?".Pregunto Gohan a las chicas de la Iglesia.

"Claro Gohan-kun,toma asiento".Contesto Irina con una sonrisa mientras Xenobia se mantenia espectaviva.

"Dime...¿que hace un humano con demonios?".Pregunto Xenobia bastante curiosa sin expresar algun sentimiento.

"Bueno...eso no importa¿verdad?".Contesto Gohan con una sonrisa,cosa que molesto a Xenobia.

"Tiene razon Gohan-kun,Xenobia es bastante fria aveces".Recalco Irina,cosa que no le molesto a Xenobia.

"Bueno,¿de que quieres hablar?".Pregunto Irina bastante curiosa.

"¿Van a lastimar a mis amigos?".Pregunto Gohan bastante serio.

"Si no nos molestan no".Contesto Xenobia como si eliminarlos no fuera nada.

"Ahora...¿podria saber por que dos chicas de la iglesia vienen a kuo? creo que no es para visitar a unos familiares".Comento Gohan bastante curioso.

"Jum...no eres tan tonto como crei,esta bien te lo dire,vinimos porque los angeles caidos nos robaron tres excalibur y sospechamos de una posible cooperacion con los demonios".Explico Xenobia como si no fuera nada.

"Con que era eso...bueno les aseguro que los demonios no tienen nada que ver".Comento Gohan con una sonrisa.

"¿Nunca se es bastante seguro,no?".Comento Xenobia con una sonrisa viendo que la charla se tornaba intersante.

"Jejejeje tienes razon".Contesto Gohan mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Rias y Akeno estaban preparandose para luchar pero al entrar ven a Gohan charlando como si nada con las dos chicas de la iglesia.

"Oh Rias Gremory".Comento Xenobia sin expresion alguna.

"Oh que casualidad,justamente queriamos hablar con usted".Comento Irina con una sonrisa.

"¿Se puede saber que quiere la Iglesia con nosotros?".Pregunto Rias mientras tomaba asiento.

"Deja que tu subordinado te diga".Comento Xenobia señalando a Gohan.

"Ellas nos acusan de una cooperacion con los angeles caidos sobre el robo de tres excalibur".Explico Gohan a Rias la cual se impresiono.

"Ohh,¿con que era eso? Bueno lamento decepcionarlas pero nunca caeria tan bajo para cooperar con un angel caido,aun que tengamos una alianza con ellos".Explico Rias con una sonrisa.

"Jem,eso queriamos saber,hermana de satanas,pedimos que no se metan en nuestra pelea".Comento Xenobia con una sonrisa.

"Tranquila,no pensabamos hacerlo".Contesto Rias con una sonrisa de satisfaccion por sacarse de encima a esas dos.

"Oigan,la comida ya esta lista".Grito Ravel llamando a todos a comer.

"Lo siento,pero tenemos que irnos,Irina agarra algo de comida y largemonos".Ordeno Xenobia a su amiga la cual asintio la cabeza.

"¿Que pasa? ¿no querian comer con nosotros?".Pregunto Gohan bastante confundido.

"Jem,solo los usamos para coneguir algo de comida,no se lo tomen personal,aparte...nunca nos relacionariamos con unos sucios demonios".Contesto Xenobia,cosa que molesto a todos excepto Gohan.

"Oh,¿con que era eso? entonces hagamos una apuesta".Comento Gohan a Xenobia con una sonrisa.

"¿Que apuesta?".Pregunto Xenobia bastante curiosa.

"Una pelea,yo contra ustedes dos,si gano se disculparan con nosotros y si ganan les daremos un lote de comida para una semana,¿aceptan?".Pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Aceptamos".Comentaron las dos sin dudar.

*Cerca del club del ocultismo*

Rias puso una barrera para que ningun humano se acerque,Gohan,Xenobia y Irene se preparaban para dos chicas de la iglesia se quitaron el manto mostrando un traje de batalla de la iglesia que consistia en un leotardo ceñido de manga corta con hombreras,largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus biceps y botas hasta los muslos,todo adornado con cintas.

"No me culpes si sales lastimado".Comento Xenobia bastante confiada.

"Oh vaya,perdoname Gohan-kun,pero tu lo quisiste asi,oh señor mio perdona a este chico por sus pecados".Comento Irina mientras le rezaba al señor por piedad a Gohan

"Comenzemos".Ordeno Gohan dando la señal de batalla.

*En el publico*

"¿Gohan podra ganarle a dos espadas sagradas a la vez?".Pregunto Issei bastante preocupado.

"Eso lo sabremos ahora".Comento una voz familiar,este era Kiba.

"Kiba,¿que haces aqui?".Pregunto asombrado Issei al ver a su amigo.

"Solo vine para aclarar mis dudas".Comento Kiba con una sonrisa.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

"Te presentare mi espada sagrada,EXCALIBUR DESTRUCTION".Comento Xenobia mientras desenfundaba su espada.

"Si si yo tambien,te presento a mi espada,EXCALIBUR MIMIC".Comento Irina mientras desenfundaba su espada tambien.

Las chicas corrian a toda velocidad hacia Gohan,este esquivaba sus ataques coordinados,eran como gemelas a la hora de la batalla,pero a Gohan no le preocupaba.

"¿Que pasa?¿Tienes miedo?".Pregunto Xenobia mientras atacaba a Gohan en conjunto a Irina.

"No es solo que preguntaba si estaria bien atacar a una mujer".Comento Gohan provocando un sonrojo a Irina y una mueca de molestia a Xenobia.

"¿DE QUIEN ME TOMAS?".Preguntaba Xenobia mientras apuntaba su espada al suelo,dandole la señal a su amiga para que saltara.

"POR ESTO SE LLAMA MI ESPADA EXCALIBUR DESTRUCTION".Explico Xenobia mientras creo un gran crater con el impacto de su espada,pero Gohan no se encontraba a su vista.

"Vaya que fuerza destructiva".Comento Gohan el cual se encontraba en la espalda de Xenobia.

"MALDITO".Comento Xenobia mientras se alejaba de Gohan con un salto.

Irina se reagrupo con Xenobia y las dos miraron como Gohan solo jugaba con ellas.

"Irina creo que solo tendremos una oportunidad".Comento Xenobia a su amiga la cual ya sabia que iban a hacer.

"Rapidamente las dos levantaron una cortina de tierra con sus espadas,las dos se posicionaron atras y adelante de Gohan preparando la carga para atravesar al hibrido.

"Perdoname,ojala que dios se apiade de ti".Comento Xenobia en voz baja mientras agarraba carrera.

"Vaya Gohan-kun me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo contigo".Comento Irina en voz baja la cual tambien agarraba carrera.

"Las dos se acercaban con carrera a lo que parecia ser la figura de Gohan pero este detuvo los dos ataques con la punta de sus dedos y de un descuido por parte de las dos tomo sus espadas y las arrojo contra unos arboles,despojanolas de sus espadas.

"Jejejeje creo que pase un poco".Comento Gohan mientras veia como las dos colisionaron con los arboles.

Todos miraban con asombro a Gohan y no porque haya ganado sino por lo que sostenia en sus dos manos.

"Eh,¿que pasa? ¿tengo algo?".Pregunto Gohan bastante confundido sin darle mucha importancia ato la excalibur mimic en su espalda y con una mano sostuvo a excalibur destruction mientras se dirigia a Irina que se encontraba adolorida.

"Disculpame,creo que me pase,pero ahora podemos ser amigos".Comento Gohan a Irina mientras ofrecia su mano para ayudar a Irina la cual esta se sonroja y la acepta.

"¿Como? ¿como es posible que nuestras espadas te acepten?".Comento Xenobia mientras se levantaba adolorida.

"Jejejeje parece que les agrado".Comento Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Vaya Gohan eres increible".Comento Irina con una sonrisa al hibrido.

"No eres humano,¿cierto?".Pregunto Xenobia bastante curiosa.

"Jejejej me descubriste".Comento Gohan mientras se rascaba la nuca.

*En el publico*

"IN...CREI...BLE".Comento Kiba asombrado como Gohan vencio a dos excalibur sin esfuerzo.

"BIEN GOHAN,ESO ES".Comento Issei felicitando a su amigo.

"Rias...".Comento Akeno sabiendo que Gohan podria...

Rias solo le sonrie y ve como Gohan podria vencer a todos los dioses el solo.

"Gohan-san gano".Comento Asia bastante feliz por la victoria de su amigo.

"SIIII ESE ES MI GOHAN".Comento Ravel bastante feliz.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

"Aun me cuesta creer que perdimos...¿OH SERA UNA SEÑAL DE DIOS?".Comentaba Irina mientras se metia en su mundo.

"Jajajaja nunca cambia,bueno Gohan es hora de que nos vayamos,ahora...¿Me devuelves mi espada?".Pregunto Xenobia a Gohan el cual se rie y le entrega su espada.

"Irina,fue un gusto enfrentarme contigo junto con Xenobia".Comento Gohan mientras le entregaba su espada tambien a Irina.

"Jejejeje cuando quieras".Respondio Irina a las palabras de Gohan con una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al club con sus respectivas espadas guardadas.

"Una apuesta es una apuesta,aparte...esta pelea me dio mucho en que pensar,como sea,le suplico mis mas sinceras disculpas".Comento Xenobia pidiendo perdon por insultar a los demonios.

"Si si,yo tambien".Comento Irina mientras pedia disculpas.

Las dos chicas se estaban por largar hasta que unas palabras de Gohan las emocionan.

"Eyyyy Irina,Xenobia lo de la comida era carnada para que aceptaran,vengan cuando quieran a mi casa,con gusto las invitare a comer".Grito Gohan a las chicas de la iglesia que se encontraban a los lejos.

"Oye Gohan sabes que no me gusta la gente de la iglesia".Comento Rias un poco desaminada por saber que las volveria a ver.

"Gohan eres increible".Comento Issei felicitando a su amigo.

"Gohan-san eres tan bueno".Comento Asia con una sonrisa.

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun cuando lleguemos recibiras tu premio".Comento Akeno mientras enrollaba sus brazos en Gohan.

"Eyyy Akeno...".Comentaron todas las chicas presentes excepto Koneko con un aura asesina,cosa que Akeno noto y solo sonreia.

Una terrible batalla entre mujeres se estaba por desatar hasta que un fuerte gruñido que se escucho en un radio de veinte kilomentros a la redonda sono en los oidos de todos,este era el estomago de Gohan que no ceno.

Todos rieron intensamente mientras que Gohan sonreia un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Bueno,creo que es hora de volver".Comento Rias con una sonrisa.

"Los veo luego,Gohan...".Comento Kiba mientras se marchaba,cosa que confundio a Gohan por lo ultimo que dijo.

"Yo tambien tengo que regresar".Comento Issei mientras se depremia por no poder ser Gohan que vive con todas las chicas.

"Eyy Issei si quieres puedes venir a...".Gohan no termino de hablar por las manos de Koneko,Ravel,Akeno y Asia que le cubrian la boca para evitar que hablara.

"Gohan-senpai si invitas a Issei te mato a ti y luego a el".Comento Koneko en voz baja con tono amenazante.

Gohan solo asintio la cabeza preocupandose por su vida,ni el guerrero mas fuerte puede con la furia de una mujer.

Todos se despedian de Issei mientras las chicas se peleaban para ver quien tomaba de los brazos a Gohan para ir a casa.

*Al llegar a la casa*

Gohan practicamente estaba asfixciado por las chicas,el no esperaba para tomarse un baño e ir a la cama.

Gohan uso su velocidad y escapo de las garras de las chicas las cuales se preguntaban donde estaba.

*En el baño*

"Ufffff que dia".Penso Gohan mientras se desvestia para entrar a la tina pero este nota la puerta abrirse.

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun,¿nos bañamos juntos?".Pregunto Akeno con un tono seductor.

"AK...AKENO".Comento Gohan mientras se ponia rojo al ver como Akeno se desvestia frente a el pero alguien fue en su rescate o eso penso el.

"NO PERDERE".Comento una voz que entro al baño,esta era Asia.

Gohan rapidamente se pone como un tomate al ver a Asia al desnudo compitiendo con Akeno.

"Siiiii Ravel quiere jugar".Comento Ravel que entraba al baño tambien desnuda.

"Vaya Gohan,¿te importa si me uno?".Comento Rias que tambien entro al baño desnuda.

"¿POR QUE ESTAN TODAS ACA?".Pregunto Gohan bastante rojo.

"¿No es obvio? eres mi prometido".Contesto Rias con una sonrisa.

"No es justo Rias-senpai".Comento Asia molesta por las palabras de Rias.

"A mi no me gusta perder".Comento Ravel con una sonrisa.

"Ara que situacion mas dificil pero...la primera gana".Comento Akeno mientras abrazaba a Gohan.

Esta fue seguida por todas las demas.

Gohan estaba por desmayarse por las chicas hasta que nota que Koneko los observo.

"Oh no...estoy muerto...pero por lo menos se que Koneko me sacara de esta de todos modos".Penso Gohan esperando que Koneko lo salvara.

"Gohan-senpai...Galan".Comento Koneko levantando su pulgar felicitando a Gohan.

"¿QUE RAYOS?".Grito Gohan mientras este desmaya.

*Despues del baño*

Gohan logro salir milagrosamente de las chicas,este se dirigia a su cuarto no sin antes sellar la puerta para que no entren.

"Pense que moriria".Penso Gohan se recostaba en su cama,pero nota que Akeno entro por la ventana.

"¿AKENO?".Pregunto Gohan mientras veia como Akeno se le acercaba.

"Ara Ara Gohan-kun no te preocupes".Comento Akeno que con sus palabras tranquilizo a Gohan.

"Solo tomare tu virginidad".Explico Akeno con una sonrisa mientras se desvestia.

"¿QUE?¿QUE?".Pregunto Gohan mientras retrocedia lo mas que podia de Akeno con la cara como tomate.

"Ara Goha-kun no te preocupes...tambien es mi primera vez".Susurro Akeno a los oidos del hibrido con tono seductor.

Rapidamente la puerta fue destruida por Rias,Ravel y Asia,las tres furiosas con Akeno.

"Akeno".Comentaron las tres al mismo tiempo con un aura asesina.

"Ara no te preocupes Gohan-kun volvere".Comento Akeno mientras era arrastrada por las tres chicas.

Gohan solo agita su mano despidiendose de Akeno con una risa sarcastica por lo que paso.

*Al dia siguiente*

"Wahhhhhhhhhh".Bostezo Gohan sorprendido de no encontrar a las chicas en su cama.

"Que raro...".Penso Gohan mientras giraba su cabeza a la derecha encontrandose a Irina.

"¿I...I...IRINA?".Tartamudeo Gohan al ver como la chica de la iglesia lo observaba detenidamente y mas la parte intima del hibrido.

"Oye Gohan...tienes buen paquete".Comento Irina mientras comia una dona que estaba en la cocina.

"¿A QUE VIENE ESO?".Comento Gohan mientras se tapaba con las dos manos la parte intima.

"Bueno,solo vine a saludarte,aparte quiero saber mas de ti".Comento Irina a Gohan el cual se estaba vistiendo.

"¿Como hiciste para burlar a las chicas?".Pregunto Gohan bastante curioso.

"Oh eso...digamos que las tengo entretinas jejeje".Comento Irina mientras recordaba como le dijo a su amiga que las mantuviera

ocupadas.

*Mientras tanto con Xenobia*

Ella se encontraba distrayendo a las chicas para que estas no ingresaran.

"Jum me las pagaras Irina".Penso Xenobia mientras trataba con la furia de las chicas.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

"Ah ya veo jejejeje".Comento Gohan mientras se rascaba la nuca con su sonrisa son.

"Oye Gohan,¿como es que puedes portar las excalibur sin sufrir consecuencias?¿eres humano? A dios le hubiera gustado conocerte".Comento Irina mientras le rezaba a dios por la respuesta.

"Oh eso,jajajaja,deja que te explique".Comento Gohan mientras narraba su historia.

"WOW ¿ERES UN EXTRATERRESTRE? y no solo eso ¿CONOCISTE A DIOS? Y PARA PROTEGER A TODOS TUVISTE QUE SACRIFICARTE".Comento Irina la cual escucho la historia de Gohan y esta estaba conmocionada.

"Soy medio extraterreste en realidad y si,conoci a dios".Comento Gohan mientras recordaba a Dende y al supremo kaioshin.

"Me gustaria preguntarte mas cosas pero no creo que mi amiga pueda seguir soportante jejeje".Comento Irina mientras se marchaba por la ventana.

"Cuidateee".Fueron las ultimas de Irina que se habia ido.

"Que chica mas rara jejeje".Penso Gohan mientras veia como su puerta se habia destruido por uno de los hechizos de Rias.

"Gohan ¿estas bien?".Pregunto Rias mientras iba a abrazar al hibrido.

"Ara Rias que mala".Comento Akeno la cual tambien abrazaba a Gohan.

"Ravel/Asia no perderan".Comentaron las dos chicas que se lanzaban al hibrido.

"Gohan-senpai...Sigues siendo un galan".Comento Koneko mientras levanta su pulgar felicitando nuevamente a Gohan.

"Tenia que ser Koneko...".Pensaba Gohan mientras se desmayaba por las chicas.

*Mientras tanto con las chicas de la iglesia*

"Oye Xenobia,Gohan es realmente un libro de misterios,conocio y derroto al mismo dios".Explico Irina a su amiga la cual mantiene el silencio.

"Irina,no me estaras diciendo que te enamoraste".Comento Xenobia a su amiga la cual se sonroja.

"¿Yo? Pffffffff el señor es mi unico amor".Comento Irina mientras rezaba porque Xenobia no se diera cuenta.

"Jum esta bien,de todos modos tenemos que continuar nuestra mision".Comento Xenobia mientras se marchaban a su refugio el cual era la vieja iglesia abandonada.

"Ey Xenobia,si le hubieramos pedido a Gohan quedarnos en su casa hubiera aceptado".Explico Irina recordando el buen corazon de Gohan.

"Callate,aparte recuerda quien fue la que gasto todo nuestro dinero en una pintura".Comento Xenobia mientras señalaba el cuadro feo que compro Irina.

"Oh Xenobia eso representa las palabras de dios".Comento Irina mientras recordaba lo que el vendedor le dijo.

"Tenia que ser mi compañera...".Pensaba Xenobia mientras miraba a Irina que se mantenia leal a su fe.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

Gohan fue arrastrado practicamente por las chicas a la escuela.

Todos miraban con envidia a Gohan el cual no sabia como es que lograba sobrevivir.

"Bueno,aqui nos separamos".Ordeno Rias mientras todos se marchaban excepto Gohan.

"Rias,¿podemos hablar?".Pregunto Gohan con un bostezo.

"Si Gohan,vayamos al club".Comento Rias mientras se dirigia con Gohan al club.

*En el club*

"Y bueno...¿de que querias hablar Gohan?".Pregunto Rias bastante curiosa.

"Quiero que me deje vigilar a las chicas de la iglesia,no tienen que comer y donde dormir,por lo menos comodamente".Explico Gohan a Rias la cual lo piensa.

"La verdad que no me agradan...pero si a ti no te molesta,entonces no tengo problema".Contesto Rias con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Rias".Comento Gohan con una sonrisa a Rias.

"Ahora que tengo la oportunidad quiero preguntarte algo yo tambien...".Comento Rias a Gohan el cual se puso curioso.

"Gohan,¿quieres seguir estudiando en la academia?".Pregunto Rias a Gohan el cual queda sorprendido por la noticia.

"Mi hermano insitio,practicamente te mantendremos financieramente y con tu poder y excelentes notas no veo el problema en graduarte temprano,¿que dices?".Pregunto Rias bastante espectativa a la respuesta de Gohan.

"Yo...acepto".Contesto Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Bien...aca tienes tu titulo,ah y una cosa mas...felicidades".Comento Rias con una sonrisa festejando la graduacion de su prometido.

Gohan al recibir el titulo va hacia a Irina y Xenobia para observalas y este nota como las dos pedian lismonas.

"Ehhhh ¿hola?".Saludo el hibrido a las chicas de la Iglesia.

"Oh Gohan-kun hola,¿que haces aqui?".Pregunto Irina bastante feliz por volver a ver a Gohan.

Xenobia mantenia su silencio hasta que Gohan la hace estallar de baba junto con su amiga por las palabras de Gohan.

"¿Quieren comer?".Pregunto Gohan notando que las dos le asintieron la cabeza.

Un restaurante estaba por cerrar...y no era por falta de dinero,era por que tres personas le estaban vaciando todo el dispenser de comida.

"Gum Gum Gum".Era lo que se escuchaba de Gohan mientras comia de plato numero cincuenta y ocho.

"Gah Gah Gah".Era lo que escuchaba de Irina que comia su plato numero cuarenta.

"Ñum Ñum Ñun".Era lo que escuchaba de Xenobia que iba por su plato numero treinta y siete.

"Jaaaaa estoy satisfecho".Comento Gohan mientras se tocaba su barrida como lo hacia su padre,proximamente era acompañado por Irina.

"Gracias por la comida,ahora,¿de que quieres hablar?".Pregunto Xenobia bastante espectativa por si Gohan le respondia.

"Ah si,quiero saber si ustedes se pueden hospedar en mi casa hasta que la mision se preocupa que duerman en una iglesia abandonada todos los dias".Comento Gohan como si supiera por lo que estaban pasando.

"¿Quien te dijo sobre la iglesia en donde nos hospedamos?".Pregunto Irina bastante sorprendida.

"¿No lo recuerdas? Yo siento las energias de todos,si quiero puedo con ir con el que robo las espadas en un parpadeo pero...¿donde estaria la diversion?".Comento Gohan despreocupado como su padre.

"¿LO DICES EN SERIO? LLEVANOS INMEDIATAMENTE".Exigio Xenobia pero Gohan solo le sonrie.

"¿Y donde estaria lo divertido? aparte por lo que estoy sintiendo,el no va a tardar mucho en hacer su jugada".Explico Gohan mientras sentia la firma de ki de la persona.

"Vaya Gohan eres impresionante,ojala que el señor te bendiga por el resto de tus dias".Comento Irina cuyas palabras le dieron un dolor de cabeza a Gohan.

"Oh lo siento,olvide que eras leal a los demonios".Comento Irina a Gohan el cual solo le sonrio.

"No importa...bueno,¿que dicen?".Pregunto Gohan nuevamente.

Las dos charlaron en susurros pero no sabian que Gohan las podia escuchar con claridad.

"Ey Irina,es mejor si estamos con el,si es lo que dijo podriamos ganar sin siquiera participar".Comento Xenobia en voz baja a su amiga.

"Oh Xenobia¿desde cuanto te pusiste de su lado? Bueno,no importa,con gusto aceptare dormir en la casa de Gohan".Comento Irina a su amiga en voz baja.

"Ejem Ejem,aceptamos".Respondio Xenobia a Gohan.

"Vaya...eso fue rapido...".Pensaba Gohan mientras guiaba a sus nuevas inquilinas a la casa.

*En la casa de Gohan*

Gohan les daba un tour a las chicas de la iglesia,mostrando la casa y sus cuartos.

"¿Ustedes comparten habitacion?".Pregunto Gohan a las chicas las cuales se opusieron.

"¿No que eran amigas?".Se preguntaba Gohan en su cabeza mientras reia.

Despues de enseñar la casa a las chicas,este decide sentarse solo en el comedor mientras piensa que va a hacer apartir de ahora.

"Tengo deseos de pelear...¿que diria Rias si le digo que me quiero enfrentar a los dioses con sus ejercitos a la vez? Jajajaja me tomaria de loco pero no diria que no".Penso Gohan hasta que nota que una voz paso por su cabeza

"Gohan".Fue lo que paso en su cabeza reconociendo la voz.

"¿Papá,eres tu?".Comento telepaticamente el hibrido a su padre.

"Si,quiero decirte que ya estamos pidiendo los deseos,te vamos a mandar unos regalos,esperalos".Explico Goku a su hijo el cual esperaba por lo que le iba a llegar.

*En el universo de Dragon ball*

Todos estaban reunidos en la plataforma celestial invocando a sheng long.

"Dime...¿cuales son tus tres deseos?".Pregunto el Dragon a Goku y sus amigos.

"Sheng Long,deseo que mandes todos nuestro obsequios al ser Gohan".Ordeno Goku al Dragon que sin problemas lo cumplio.

"¿Cual es tu segundo deseo?".Pregunto Sheng long a lo cual Goku solo sonrio.

*Volviendo al universo de DxD*

Unos regalos aparecieron enfrente de Gohan.

Entre ellos se encontraban:

-Una caja llena de capsulas por parte de Bulma.

-Unos dogi por parte de Goku.

-Unos trajes de picoro.

-Unas revistas eroticas por parte del viejo Roshi.

-Un tarron lleno de semillas del ermitaño.

-Unas cajas llenas de comida por parte de su madre junto con unos libros.

Y lo que mas impresiono a Gohan.

-Su album de recuerdos,con una nota.

"Cuidate Gohan,te queremos".Decia la nota que estaba firmada por su familia y amigos.

Esto saco una lagrima por parte Gohan,cosa que Irina que observaba noto.

"¿Porque lloras?".Pregunto Irina bastante confundida pero preocupandose por su amigo.

"La verdad es que nose...¿Que hace alguien cuando pierde todo lo que ama?".Pregunto Gohan buscando respuesta alguna mientras salian lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Sigue adelante...".Contesto Irina mientras abrazaba a Gohan posteriormente dandole un beso.

Xenobia la cual observaba felicita en silencio a su amiga.

El beso perduro hasta que abren de a poco sus ojos y estos retroceden sonrojados.

"NO...NO LO MALENTIENDAS...ES...QUE YO".Trataba de explicar Irina con la cara roja la cual no pudo terminar por las palabras de Gohan que se recupero por lo sucedido.

"Tambien me agradas".Comento Gohan mientras sonreia,cosa que hizo que Irina se sonrojara al maximo.

*Mas tarde en la residencia de Gohan*

Gohan habia mantenido en secreto lo de las semillas,pero las demas cosas solo las guardo,excepto un par de libros,entre ellos,su album.

Gohan leia un libro recostado en el sofa esperando la llegada de las chicas,Irina y Xenobia habian salido por unos asuntos y no faltaba para que llegaran Rias y las demas.

"Vaya...y pensar que leia esto diarimente".Comento Gohan en voz baja mientras leia su libro.

"Gohan ya llegamos".Comento Rias dando a entender su llegada pero no recibio respuesta.

Rias y las demas se acercaron a donde Gohan estaba pero este estaba durmiendo.

"¿No es lindo cuando duerme?".Pregunto Rias a las demas que le asintieron la cabeza.

"Ara Rias eso es...".Comento Akeno señalando el album de recuerdos de Gohan.

"Los...los recuerdos de Gohan".Pensaron todas mientras veian las fotos de Gohan.

"Gohan de bebe,Gohan de bebe".Comentaba Asia asombrada por las fotos de Gohan.

"Entiendo como te sientes Asia,mira ese sujeto debe ser su padre".Señalo Rias a una de las fotos donde esta Gohan y su padre junto con su madre.

"Wow su madre es tan linda".Comento Asia con una sonrisa.

"Estos son sus amigos".Comento Ravel señalando una foto donde esta Gohan con todos sus amigos.

"Y pensar que el sujeto mas poderoso del planeta era tan lindo de chico".Comento Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Es triste lo que le paso a Gohan...pero por nosotras no se desamina".Pensaba Rias mientras observaba dormir a Gohan.

Koneko cargo a Gohan sin que este se diera cuenta a su cama,siendo acompañado posteriormente por Rias,Akeno,Ravel y Asia.

Gohan dormia profundamente hasta la noche.

"Wahhhhhh".Bostezo Gohan el cual noto que estaba rodeado por las chicas pero este ya se habia acostumbrado,posteriormente se vistio y salio al comedor buscando algo para comer.

"Oh Gohan,¿como estas? ¿quieres comer?".Pregunto Irina con una sonrisa mostrando su estofado.

"Wow,se ve delicioso Irina".Comento Gohan con una sonrisa.

"No... no es nada".Comento Irina un poco sonrojada mientras le servia un tazon a Gohan.

"¿Donde esta Xenobia?".Pregunto Gohan bastante curioso,ya que Xenobia no rechazaria la oportunidad de comer.

"Oh si,se fue a investigar por la ciudad la ubicacion del que robo las espadas ya que no le quisiste decir".Comento Irina recordando que Gohan sabia donde estaba.

"¿No seria mas divertido asi?".Pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Ji tienes razon".Respondio Irina con una sonrisa.

"Ey Azazel,¿te unes o que?".Pregunto Gohan mirando al techo.

Una sirueta aparecia en la habitacion tomando forma,este era Azazel.

"Es...el señor de los angeles caidos".Comento Irina bastante sorprendida.

"Vaya Gohan-kun,nunca me dejas divertir".Comento Azazel con una sonrisa.

"Jajajaja y tu nuncas dejas de espiarme,unete,hay suficiente para los tres".Comento Gohan a Azazel el cual tomaba asiento.

Irina desenfundaba su excalibur,accion que no pudo por la interrupcion de Gohan.

"Irina,no te preocupes,el no fue el que robo las espadas".Explico Gohan a Irina la cual se calmaba.

"¿Que habra pasado para que la iglesia se pusiera contra mi?".Preguto Azazel con una sonrisa mientras comia.

"Supongo que ya lo sabras jejejeje".Comento Gohan con una sonrisa al angel caido.

"Oye Gohan,despues me debes una explicacion".Comento Irina la cual miraba a Gohan como una niña la cual no le obsequian lo que quiere.

"Jajajajaja vaya Gohan-kun,¿habra alguna vez que pueda bromeear contigo?".Pregunto Azazel con un tono sarcastico.

"Un futuro quizas jejeje".Respondio Gohan sarcasticamente mientras reia con Azazel.

"Eyy Señor de los angeles caidos o como sea,¿sabes quien robo las espadas?".Pregunto Irina la cual se canso de dar vueltas con el asunto.

"Vaya Gohan-kun,conseguiste otra bonita novia".Comento Azazel mientras se reia,cosa que sonrojo tanto a Gohan como Irina.

"No...via".Tartamudeo Irina en voz baja mientras chocaba sus dedos entre si.

"AZAZEL NO BROMEES CON ESO".Grito Gohan con la cara como un tomate y furioso por el chiste.

"Jajajajajaja asi que esa es tu debilidad".Comento sarcasticamente Azazel mientras se reia sin parar.

Despues de calmarse las cosas,Azazel explico todo lo que sabia.

"Bueno...Se quien fue,pero es un hueso duro de roer,no la tendran facil...bueno,con Gohan seria pan comido".Explico Azazel mientras ponia su mano en la barbilla recordando al sujeto.

"¿Y quien es?".Pregunto Irina bastante desesperada.

"Es...bueno se esta haciendo tarde".Bromeo Azazel mientras se marchaba.

"NO JODAS".Grito Irina mientras observaba como Azazel se desvanecia.

"Jajajaja tenia que ser Azazel".Pensaba Gohan mientras mostraba una sonrisa sarcastica.

Irina se frusta nuevamente por no conseguir informacion.

"Bueno,sopongo que te puedo decir algo...".Comento Gohan mientras en la cara de Irina se dibujaba una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?".Pregunto Irina mientras abrazaba con felicidad a Gohan.

"Esto...¿te puedes apartar?".Pregunto Gohan el cual se incomodaba.

"¿Te molesta?".Pregunto Irina inocentemente.

"En realidad...no".Contesto Gohan sonriendo.

"Ara Ara,Gohan-kun ¿podrias explicar esto?".Dijo una voz misteriosa atras de la linda pareja.

Gohan trago saliba y se giro viendo a las chicas que tenian un aura asesina.

"Bueno...solo hay una cosa que hacer en estos momentos...".Comento Rias que era la que mas emanaba el aura asesina.

"Estamos muertos...".Penso Gohan mientras tragaba saliba y agarraba fuertemente a Irina.

"Tch no me dara tiempo para sacar excalibur".Penso Irina mientras veia como Rias se le acercaba.

"Irina...Bienvenida".Dijo Rias mientras dibujaba una sonrisa y le daba la mano a Irina.

"¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?".Gritaron confundidos los dos.

"¿TAN RARIDO LO ACEPTO?".Penso Gohan.

"¿Que?".Penso Irina mientras ponia una cara como si no entendiera.

"¿Porque me miran asi?".Pregunto Rias curiosa por las miradas de asombro de Gohan y Irina.

"Es que...¿no te vas a enojar".Pregunto Gohan que seguia confundido por las palabras de Rias.

"Jajajaja para nada,tu puedes tener a las esposas que quieras...aparte yo soy la oficial".Respondio Rias mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

"Ara Rias que frio fue eso".Comento Akeno la cual se acercaba a Gohan y esta lo abraza fuertemente.

"Ak...Akeno".Tratamudeo Gohan el cual estaba rojo.

"Oh con que quieres pelear".Dijo Rias la cual cargaba magia en su mano.

"Yo tambien peleare".Dijo Ravel con determinacion.

"Asia no perdera".Dijo Asia la cual se retira por el miedo al ver las caras asesinas de todos.

"Oh con que asi estan las SEÑOR MIO PERDONA ESTOS DEMONIOS".Dijo Irina mientras desenfundaba su excalibur.

"Gohan-senpai...suerte".Dijo Koneko mientras lamia una paleta sin expresion en su cara.

La pelea estaba por comenzar pero una chica conocida por todos aparecio en el salon detuviendo el probable enfrentamiento.

"¿Que pasa?".Pregunto Rias curiosa.

"Encontre a Yuuto inconsciente".Respondio Xenobia seriamente.

Rapidamente todos se alarmaron y se telestransportaron a donde Xenobia vio a Yuuto.

Se telestransportaron a un camino a lado de una granja y un bosque.

"Kiba".Grito Gohan al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

"Asia ve".Ordeno Rias a Asia la cual corrio a toda prisa para curar a Kiba.

Asia utiliza su twilight healing pero sin exito alguno.

"No...no funciona".Dijo Asia alarmando a todos.

"Maldicion...".Dijo Gohan el cual sacaba una semilla del ermitaño.

"Rapido Kiba,come esto".Dijo Gohan mientras ponia la semilla en la boca de Kiba.

"Increible".Dijeron todos al ver que Yuuto se habia recuperado.

"¿Como lo hiciste Gohan?".Pregunto Rias curiosa y alegre por la recuperacion de su caballero.

"Despues les tu el que se esconde,sal antes de que te mate".Dijo Gohan mirando hacia unos arboles.

"Vaya...Y yo que queria hacer mi entrada dramaticamente".Dijo una voz misteriosa.

Un hombre salio entre los arboles alarmando a todos.

"Imposible...el es...".Dijo Rias la cual estaba sorprendida al ver esa persona.

"Irina".Dijo Xenobia a su amiga para que desenfundara su excalibur la cual le asintio entendiendo el mensaje.

El hombre era un angel caido,a diferencia de los demas angeles caidos Kokabiel tiene cinco pares de alas negras,tiene el pelo oscuro y largo,ojos rojos,orejas puntiagudas,frente amplia,su boca mostraba un juego de dientes triangulares y suele ir con vestimenta negra en forma de tunica.

"Bien al fin algo de entretinimiento".Dijo Gohan el cual se ponia en posicion de pelea.

"Esto sera divertido".Dijo el angel caido mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno hasta aqui la novena parte,espero que les haya gustado,es uno de los capitulos en los que mas sufri por lo mencionado anteriormente XD.

¿Cuales fueron los otros dos deseos de Goku?

¿El plan del angel caido se completara?

¿Issei vale la pena en esta historia?

¿Gohan sera derrotado alguna vez?

¿Que tan serio se pondra Gohan?

Eso lo veremos mas adelante,ahora,si me disculpan,voy a dormir un poco.

Sin mas que decir,chau.


	10. Chapter special

Hola,¿como estan?

Este sera un capitulo extra y por ende mas corto(no contara en la historia principal,solo es puro entretenimiento este capitulo).Bueno,espero que les guste.

PD:Este sera el primero y ultimo(eso tengo pensado yo).

Sin mas que dcir,comenzemos.

¡Choque dimensional,un Gohan en DxD!

Capitulo especial:Las aventuras de Goku y Vegeta.

Dos guerreros estaban sentados en el planeta supremo,estos eran Goku y Vegeta ideando un plan para traer a Gohan junto con Kibitoshin y el ro kaioshin.

"Esto es complicado...ya pasaron unas semanas desde que Gohan quedo atrapado dentro de ese mundo...las esferas tampoco pueden traerlo".Dijo Kibitoshin analizando todo lo que paso hasta ahora.

Goku pensaba seriamente hasta que dejo esa mirada y le pregunto algo a Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"¿Eyyy Vegeta peleamos un rato?".Pregunto Goku con su tipica sonrisa que lo caracteriza y despreocupado por la situacion.

"IDIOTA,NO VES QUE TU HIJO ESTA ATRAPADO EN OTRA DIMENSION Y TU DESPREOCUPADO COMO SI NADA".Dijo el principe de los saiyajin enojado por la despreocupacion de Goku.

"Es verdad señor Goku,piense en la situacion,su hijo quedo atrapado y tenemos que idear una forma de sacarlo".Dijo Kibitoshin el cual intento hacer entrar en razon al despreocupado de Goku.

"Bueno...no es que no me importe la situacion de Gohan,solo que un descanso de tanto pensar no estaria mal jejeje".Comento Goku igual de despreocupado.

"Esta bien,peleemos,a ver si se te quita lo tonto".Respondio Vegeta a la propuesta de Goku el cual se preparaba para la pelea.

"Idiotas...solo no destruyan el planeta".Penso el Ro kaioshin mientras se alejaba de los saiyajines con Kibitoshin para no resultar lastimados.

Los dos calentaban con unos golpes al aire,Goku como siempre alegre por pelear,Vegeta pensando en la idiotes de Kakaroto pero no estaba molesto por la idea de pelear.

"Eyyy Vegeta,vamos con todo¿si?".Dijo Goku asiendole a entender a Vegeta a lo que se refiria.

"Tu no me das ordenes".Respondio Vegeta igual aceptando.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".Gritaron los dos erizando sus cabellos,volviendo su cabello dorado y saliendo chispas por la intensidad de su poder.

"Te devolvere lo de la otra vez".Comento Goku refiriendose en su ultima batalla cuando Vegeta se sumergio en el poder de Babidi.

"Je intentalo".Dijo Vegeta provocandolo.

*Mientras tanto con el Ro kaioshin y Kibitoshin*

"No me dejan de sorprender".Dijo Kibitoshin al Ro kaioshin que observaba espectativamente.

"Es solo una hipotesis...pero si resulta ser cierta...".Dijo en voz baja el Ro kaioshin que observaba a los dos guerreros.

*Volviendo con Goku y Vegeta*

"¡Ahi voy Vegeta!".Alerto Goku al principe de los saiyajines que lo miro con su deseo de pelea.

"Cuando quieras".Respondio el principe de los saiyajin esperando el movimiento de Goku.

Goku se lanzo volando a Vegeta a toda velocidad,el cual lo recibio sujetandole el brazo y pegandole un rodillaso en el acto.

"GUH".Se escucho saliendo de Goku mientras escupia sangre.

Rapidamente Goku reacciona y le ensesta un golpe en la cara de Vegeta mandandolo contra el suelo.

"Eso no me lo esperaba".Penso Vegeta mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"YAH YAH YAH YAH".Grito Vegeta mientras lanzaba rafagas de Ki al suelo,creando una cortina de humo.

"¿Donde esta?".Se pregunto Goku el cual buscaba a Vegeta dandose cuenta que este estaba en su espalda.

"TOMA INSECTO".Grito Vegeta mientras le golpeaba un izquierdazo a Goku con las dos manos unidas.

Goku recibio el golpe de lleno y se mando a estrellar con una montaña.

"Bueno esa Vegeta".Dijo Goku el cual se limpiaba la sangre que salia de su boca.

"Pero...".Dijo Goku el cual uso su telestransportacion para ponerse delante de Vegeta el cual se sorprendio,en el acto Goku le pego un rodillaso y una patada mandando a volar al principe de los saiyajin.

"KEWH".Se escucho de Vegeta el cual trataba de reponerse en el aire pero detras de el se encontraba Goku el cual lo esperaba con otro golpe que lo manda mas lejos.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAA".Grito rapidamente Goku el cual mandaba su ataque a Vegeta que se estaba reponiendo a lo lejos.

"Maldicion".Dijo Vegeta en voz baja mientras se reponia del combo de Goku.

"Mierda...si recibo eso estoy acabado".Penso Vegeta el cual veia como el ataque de Goku se dirigia hacia el.

"GA...LICK...GUUUUUUUUUN".Grito Vegeta el cual cargaba su vieja tecnica,el galick gun.

Un destello celeste y uno morado chocaron entre si,era el ataque de Goku y Vegeta.

"NO PERDERE".Grito Vegeta el cual mantenia la tecnica con todas sus fuerzas.

"YO PIENSO LO MISMO".Grito Goku el cual paso a su fase tres,mandando todas sus fuerzas al Kamehameha.

Los dos ataques no podian mantenerse,ocasionando una explocion,en la que los dos fueron expuestos.

"¿QUE?".Penso Vegeta el cual solo vio un gran resplandor.

"¿Que es esto?".Penso Goku el cual tambien vio una enorme luz.

*Mientras tanto con Kibitoshin y el Ro kaioshin*

El resplandor se habia acabado pero los dos guerreros no estaban.

"¿Eh?".Dijo Kibitoshin el cual no veia a Goku y Vegeta en ninguna parte.

"Tenia razon...".Penso el Ro kaioshin seriamente.

*Volviendo con Goku y Vegeta*

Goku abrio sus ojos lentamente,al igual que Vegeta.

"¿Que?".Dijo Goku al ver que estaba en un enorme prado sin nada mas que pasto.

"Que raro...no siento el ki de nadie conocido,ni de kaiosama o mi familia".Dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"INSECTO MIRA LO QUE HICISTE".Dijo Vegeta el cual no sentia el ki de nadie suponiendo que no estaban en su mundo.

"¿Que? ¿yo que hice?".Pregunto Goku el cual no entendia lo que paso.

"ESTE NO ES NUESTRO MUNDO IDIOTA,SIENTE LAS ENERGIAS,ES OTRO MUNDO".Grito Vegeta al deserebrado de Goku que no entendia.

"¿QUE?.ES VERDAD".Grito Goku asombradose de lo ocurrido.

"¿Sera el mismo mundo en el que Gohan esta?".Pregunto Goku a Vegeta el cual analizaba la situacion.

"Puede ser...siento unos ki raros,Kakaroto usa tu telestransportacion".Ordeno Vegeta a Goku que miraba los alrededores.

"Mmmmm esta bien,¿a donde vamos?".Pregunto Goku a Vegeta.

"Al norte,siento el ki de un sujeto,pero esta bastante suprimido".Comento Vegeta el cual esperaba a que Goku se telestransportara.

"Esta bien".Dijo Goku poniendo dos dedos en cabeza buscando el ki con mirada seria y Vegeta sujetandolo del hombro.

De repente Goku para y le pregunta algo a Vegeta.

"¿Donde es el norte? jajaja".Dijo Goku despreocupado y con su sonrisa de siempre.

"ERES UN IDIOTA,SOLO APUNTA A TU ESPALDA".Explico Vegeta enojado por la idiotez de Goku.

Goku sintio el Ki que Vegeta le dijo y se telestranporto a una habitacion con las luces apagadas,donde se encontraba un adolecente con pelo castaño abrazando su almuhada mientras dormia profundamente.

"Con gusto saldre contigo Koneko-chan...yo te protegere...¿puedo tocarlas?".Murmuraba el adolecente de pelo castaño mientras dormia.

"Eh mira Vegeta se parece al viejo Roshi".Dijo Goku el cual señalaba una pila de revistas eroticas que estaban a monton por toda la habitacion.

"Pobre...debe ser virgen".Dijo Vegeta el cual observaba al adolecente dormido murmurando cosas.

"¿En serio es fuerte?".Pregunto Goku el cual lo observaba viendo que no representa peligro.

"El no,lo que tiene dentro,el chico en si parece inutil".Respondio Vegeta el cual miraba con repulsion al adolecente.

"Oh bueno es una pena...oh ya se peleare con esa cosa por dentro".Comento Goku ocurriendole una idea.

"¿Y como haras eso,insecto?".Pregunto Vegeta el cual esperaba la respuesta de Goku.

"Solo observa".Dijo Goku mientras depositaba ki dentro del adolecente.

*Dentro de Issei*

"¿Quien eres? Primero ese adolecente y ahora tu".Dijo un dragon rojo refiriendose a cuando Gohan lo desperto.

"Hola soy Son Goku,¿quieres pelear conmigo?".Pregunto Goku con su sonrisa que lo caracteriza y igual de despreocupado.

"Te arrepentiras...".Respondio el dragon rojo levantandose para pelear.

"Wow que grande".Dijo Goku el cual admiraba al enorme dragon.

"Moriras por interrumpir mi sueño".Dijo el dragon rojo que intento aplastar a Goku el cual esquivo el ataque.

"Eyyy no se vale,no estaba preparado".Dijo Goku el cual esquivo el ataque del dragon.

"Jum eres rapido,¿pero puedes esquivar esto?".Pregunto el dragon rojo mientras lanzaba llamas de su boca al saiyajin.

"Wow yo tambien puedo hacer algo como eso".Dijo Goku largando una bola de ki de su brazo,la bola de ki atraveso las llamas y entro en la boca del dragon rojo.

"Guh".Se escuchaba salir del dragon rojo mientras salia humo de su boca y este se desmayaba.

"Vaya...y yo que queria divertirme".Dijo Goku decepcionado de la batalla.

*Volviendo al mundo exterior*

"¿Y como te fue?".Pregunto Vegeta el cual observo que Goku dejo de emanar energia dentro de Issei.

"Fue decepcionante,pero seguro ese dragon hubiera matado a Yamcha jejeje".Dijo Goku con un tono burlon hacia Yamcha.

"No siento la energia de tu hijo por aqui,supongo que fuimos enviados a una dimension diferente".Explico Vegeta a Goku el cual seguia igual de despreocupado.

"Ah,¿si?".Dijo Goku sin expresion pero insinuando despreocupacion.

"IDIOTA".Grito Vegeta al deserebrado de Goku.

Vegeta y Goku se marcharon a otro ki parecido al de Issei.

*En algun lugar de Kuo*

"Bah que aburrimiento".Se quejo un chico que caminaba por un parque despejado,sin nadie mas que el.

El hombre era un joven de unos dieciseis años de edad,pelo corto con tonalidad gris,ojos celestes y una chaque negra con un remera mangas cortas color verde oscuro debajo.

De repente dos sujetos aparecieron adelante de este joven.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?".Pregunto el chico con tono amenzante.

"Cuidado Vali,pueden matarte".Advirtio la bestia del interior en el.

"¿Matarme? no creo".Respondio el chico al dragon.

"Hola soy Gok...".Goku no termino de hablar por que este fue callado por Vegeta.

"Ey chico,peleemos".Dijo Vegeta mientras tapaba la boca de Goku.

"Con gusto".Contesto el chico con mirada amenazante.

"Eyy Vegeta,yo queria pelear".Dijo Goku deprimido por no poder peleear.

"CALLATE INSECTO,YA TUVISTE TU PELEA,AHORA ME TOCA A MI".Grito Vegeta al desconsiderado de Goku.

Vali los miraba como una pareja de bobos discutiendo.

"¿En serio son adultos?".Penso Vali subestimando a Goku e Vegeta.

Vegeta y Vali se preparaban para la pelea.

"Vali,usa juggernaut,no te confies".Advirtio el dragon dentro de el a Vali el cual acepto.

"¡Sientete honorable al poder observar mi poder al maximo esplendor!".Dijo Vali el cual tomaba la forma de un Dragon blanco.

"EYYY VEGETA ES INJUSTO".Grito Goku decepcionado por no poder pelear con la criatura.

"CALLATE Y OBSERVA".Contesto Vegeta expulsando ki.

Vali salio volando hacia Vegeta intentando asestarle un golpe pero Vegeta detiene su con su mano derecha.

"Je caiste".Dijo Vali activando su Divine Dividing absorviendo la mitad de la fuerza de Vegeta.

"¿Que? mi poder".Dijo Vegeta dandose cuenta que le absorbio la mitad de sus fuerzas.

"ESTAS PERDIDO".Grito Vali cargando un ataque.

"Yo no lo creo".Dijo Vegeta mientras su cabello se volvia dorado y sus ojos tomaban un color esmeralda y de su cuerpo salia un aura dorada.

"AHHHHHHHHHH".Grito Vegeta transformandose.

¿QUE?".Grito Vali al ver el enorme poder de Vegeta.

"¿QUE ERES?".Grito Vali el cual cargaba un poder magico.

"Yo soy tu oponente".Dijo Vegeta cargando un ataque bin bang.

Los dos lanzaron los ataques colisionando entre si pero el ataque de Vegeta desintegro al de Vali y este lo recibio de lleno perdiendo su modo juggernaut.

"¿Esta muerto?".Pregunto Goku despreocupado al ver a Vali en el suelo sin moverse.

"Me contuve,esta inconsciente".Explico Vegeta destransformandose.

"No siento otro ki poderoso".Comento Goku buscando pelea.

"¿Y si nos volvemos?".Pregunto Vegeta sabiendo como volver.

"¿QUE? ¿EN SERIO SABES VOLVER?".Pregunto sorprendido Goku.

"Solo peleemos".Dijo Vegeta a Goku el cual le asintio la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Los dos saiyajines se fueron a las afueras de la ciudad donde nadie los molestaria,los dos guerreros se preparaban para luchar.

"Kakaroto,este no es nuestro mundo,para volver tienes que darlo todo en esta batalla".Explico Vegeta a Goku el cual entendio lo que quiso decir.

"Como digas Vegeta".Dijo Goku mientras expulsaba ki.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".Gritaron los dos transformandoce en super saiyajin dos.

"Continuemos donde nos quedamos Kakaroto".Dijo Vegeta con deseo de pelea.

"Lo mismo digo Vegeta".Dijo Goku con una sonrisa en su cara.

Los dos se lanzaron entre si chocando puños y patadas,cada impacto sonaba por toda la tierra.

"¿Eso es todo?".Pregunto Goku expulsando mas ki y dandole un golpe en la cara de Vegeta el cual se la devuelve.

Cada golpe que de daban se lo devolvian,asi hasta que Vegeta le pega un rodillaso a Goku el cual se sujeta con las dos manos el estomago por el dolor y proximamente recibe una patada por parte de Vegeta en la cara mandandolo a una pila de rocas.

"Eso dolio".Penso Goku mientras veia como Vegeta venia a toda velocidad por el.

"YAH YAH YAH YAH".Gritaba Vegeta mientras mandaba bolas de Ki a Goku el cual con una mano disperso todas.

Goku vio como Vegeta utilizo las bolas como distraccion y aparecio frente de el golpeandolo en el estomago y recibiendo una patada por parte de Vegeta mandandolo contra el suelo.

"¿Eso es todo?".Pregunto Vegeta mientras se acercaba a Goku el cual estaba sumergido en un mini crater en el suelo.

"Jih".Dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras usaba su telestransportacion apareciendo detras de Vegeta.

"PARA NADA".Grito Goku el cual le metio un combo de ataque al principe saiyajin.

Vegeta escupia sangre por cada golpe hasta que detiene uno de los puños de Goku y le mete una patada mandandolo lejos,rapidamente Vegeta va al cielo cargando su tecnica el galick gun.

"GAR...LICK...GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN".Grito Vegeta mandando su tecnica a Goku el cual se recupero de la patada de Vegeta.

"NO ME QUEDARE ATRAS...KA...ME..HA...ME...HAAAAAA".Grito Goku expulsando todo su poder en la tecnica.

Ambos poderes chocaron entre si,era increible como las tecnicas se sostenian pero Goku paso a su fase tres,ocasionando que las dos tecnicas no se puedan mantener y explotando ambas.

Goku y Vegeta abrieron sus ojos lentamente viendo a Dende el cual los curaba.

"¿Donde estamos?".Pregunto Vegeta el cual recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia.

"Estan en la tierra,aparecieron inconscientes en un desierto,Picoro sintio sus ki debilmente y fue a buscarlos".Explico Dende a los dos guerreros.

"Ya veo...".Dijo Goku mientras se ponia reir.

"Ey Kakaroto esto no se decidio aun".Dijo Vegeta mirando a su rival el cual le sonrie.

*Mientras tanto en el universo de DxD*¨

Gohan habia vuelto de un viaje al inframundo a toda velocidad por un supuesto "Ataque por dos sujetos extraños",pero este no encontro a nadie.

"Que raro...".Penso Gohan al ver que no pasaba nada pero sentia un pequeño rastro de dos ki conocidos pero no los podia recordar con claridad.

"Parece que se equivocaron en el informe nuevamente...bueno,¿volvemos a casa?".Pregunto Rias con una sonrisa a Gohan el cual le asiente seguido de las demas chicas que se encontraban en compañia del hibrido.

Bueno,hasta aqui este capitulo especial,la verdad que me diverti mucho en escribirlo y espero que lo haya transmitido jajajaja.

Bueno,el siguiente capitulo sera la continuacion de la historia principal,se vienen grandes sucesos.

Sin mas que decir,adios.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!¿Como estan?

Estuve un poco desaparecido ya que practicamente me encerre en mi cuarto y me puse a ver anime hasta que no podia mas y al dia siguiente continuaba(Sword Art Online,Golden Time,entre muchos otros).Ahora que logre salir de mi cuarto(milagrosamente) me dije a mi mismo "Vamos a subir el capitulo 11" y bueno,aca les traigo el tan ansiado capitulo que prometi que estaria interesante xD

Sin mas que decir,comenzemos.

¡CHOQUE DIMENSIONAL,Un Gohan en DxD!

Capitulo 11:¿el fin de un dragon? Excalibur regresa a la vida.

"Bien al fin algo de entretinimiento".Dijo Gohan el cual se ponia en posicion de pelea.

"Esto sera divertido".Dijo el angel caido mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

*En algun lugar del espacio*

Una pequeña masa rosada vagaba por el espacio hasta que empieza a moverse levemete y esta trata de tomar una forma hasta que logra tomar una con mucho esfuerzo.

Su piel era rosada,sus ojos eran rojos y de su cabeza desprendia una cola de que le llegaba hasta su cuello y su mirada estaba llena de odio.

"No...No...No jodas...¿como paso esto?...¿COMO FUI VENCIDO? MALDITO,MALDITO,MALDITO,MALDITO,MALDITO,MALDITO,TE MATARE,TE MATARE,TE MATARE".Grito Buu en el espacio maldiciendo a Gohan.

*En los recuerdos de Buu*

"Imposible...no puede ser...tiene que ser broma...¿COMO ES QUE PUEDE SER TAN FUERTE?".Se preguntaba Buu el cual veia como el poder de Gohan lo estaba desintegrando.

"ESTE NO PUEDE SER MI FIIIIIIIN".Grito Buu mientras se desvanecia o eso parecia ya que una mini brecha se habia abierto por pura suerte y un trozo de este escapo.

Buu vago por el espacio un tiempo mientras que su cuerpo se regeneraba lentamente.

*Fin del recuerdo de Buu*

"GRRRRRRRR JURO QUE LO MATARE".Dijo Buu con rabia mientras bolaba a toda velocidad buscando el Ki de Gohan.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

"Antes que nada quisiera hablar con la pelirroja que se encuentra haya atras".Exigio el angel caido mientras señalaba a Rias.

"Jum,me parece bien".Contesto Rias a los caprichos del angel caido.

"¿Nunca no hemos visto antes,verdad? Hija de los nombre es Konkabiel".Dijo el angel caido con mirada confiada a Rias la cual lo observaba como si no fuese un peligro.

"Tienes razon mi nombre es Rias Gremory,angel caido,un placer conocerte".Dijo Rias con una sonrisa al angel caido.

"Que hermoso cabello carmesi,te pareces a tu hermano,Sirzechs,el Crimson solo pensar en el me pone enfermo".Comento Konkabiel mostrando una sonrisa de repulsion a los Gremory.

"Y bien...¿cual es la razon de esta charla? Es raro que alguien como tu venga a charlar".Pregunto Rias la cual tornaba su mirada a una seria.

"Me gustaria tener algo de diversion en esta ciudad,aparte que esta custodiada por lo lo hago Sirzechs tendra que venir a ayudar.¿No es asi?".Contesto Konkabiel con una sonrisa malefica.

"Eso solo va a provocar otra nueva guerra entre Dios,los angeles caidos y los demonios".Comento Rias advirtiendo a Konkabiel que no le importaba eso ya que es lo que el queria.

"Jajaja esperaba que Michael viniera por las espadas pero no,solo mando a un exorcista debil y a dos chicas con espadas sagradas".Dijo Konkabiel refiriendose a Xenobia y Irina junto con otro exorcista que mato anteriormente.

"Gruh".Sono de Xenobia por su Rabia a punto de lanzarse pero esta es detenida por Irina que la miraba seriamente.

"¿Asi que tu objetivo desde el principio fue iniciar una guerra".Pregunto Rias seriamente al angel caido.

"Asi es,¡Esa es la unica razon!No puedo resistir mi aburrimiento despues de la ultima guerra de los tres bandos".Respondio Konkabiel con ansias de otra guerra.

"No bromees...gente como tu no deberia existir...".Dijo Gohan en voz baja llamando la atencion de Konkabiel.

"¿Oh? ¿No te contaron que es de mala educacion interrumpir a los adultos? Pobre sirviente".Comento Konkabiel a Gohan el cual tenia su mirada al suelo y lleno de ira.

"Yo...yo...".Gohan no termino de decir sus palabras por la interrupcion de alguien que se acercaba en bicicleta.

"¡Gohaaaaaaaaaaan!".Se escucho a lo lejos,este era Issei que queria participar.

"¿Issei?".Pregunto Gohan al ver a su amigo llegar.

"¿Que haces aqui?".Pregunto Gohan bastante confundido.

"Vine a ayudar".Dijo Issei con determinacion.

"Issei lamento decirlo pero el es...".Gohan no termino su frase ya que Issei la termino por el.

"¿Poderoso?¿Verdad? Eso no me importa,siempre fui excluido en las peleas,siempre veia como tu peleabas y demostrabas tu valia Gohan,en cambio yo me quedaba atras sin hacer nada...solo observar...y cuando liberaste mi poder pude sentir que iba a ser de ayuda por fin,ya que...amo este club".Comento Issei con determinacion,cosa que alegro a todos por como maduro Issei tan rapidamente.

Rias saco una lagrima de orgullo por ver como habia madurado su peon y se dio cuenta lo excluido que lo habia dejado.

"Esta bien...¡ve a por todas Issei!".Dijo Gohan alentando a su amigo.

"!SI¡,VAMOS DRAIG".Grito Issei mientras sacaba su Booster Gear.

"Oh vaya,el chico dragon jejeje".Comento Konkabiel con una sonrisa malefica.

"¿Tan pronto domino su sacred gear?".Pregunto asombrada Rias a Gohan el cual le sonrie.

"Bueno...eso no es todo jejeje".Respondio Gohan con una sonrisa.

"¡DIEZ SEGUNDOS! DIEZ SEGUNDOS ES TODO LO QUE NECESITO".Comento Issei con confianza en sus palabras.

"¿Diez segundos?".Preguntaron todos con asombro excepto Gohan que estaba espectativo.

"Jajajaja que chistoso eres,ahora muere".Dijo Konkabiel mientras cargaba un hechizo a Issei pero este reacciona.

"¡BRILLA,OVER-BOOST!".Grito Issei.

"!Welsh Dragon Over-Booster".Se escucho salir de la sacred gear de Issei.

"Este es el poder del dragon rojo,¡Balance Breaker,Boosted Gear Scale Mail!".Grito Issei mientras en su cuerpo aparecia una armadura que le daba una forma humana del dragon rojo.

"¿Balance Breaker?".Pregunto Akeno bastante impresionada.

"Si...creo que Issei y Ddraig se llevan bien".Comento Gohan con una sonrisa.

*Hace una hora en el cuarto de Issei*

"¿Porque?...¿Porque no puedo ayudarlos?".Se preguntaba Issei el cual estaba recostado pensando que no era de utilidad pero una voz lo interrumpe.

"Vaya chico...en serio eres tonto".Dijo una voz en el interior de Issei.

"¿Quien?¿Que?¿Quien dijo eso?".Pregunto Issei mirando a los alrededores.

"Saca tu sacred gear y veras".Dijo la voz en el interior de Issei el cual sin chistar lo hizo.

"¿Eres?...".Dijo Issei el cual no termino de hablar por la interrupcion del dragon.

"Si,soy el dragon emperador rojo,pero puedes llamarme Ddraig".Comento el dragon rojo a Issei que estaba asombrado.

"Yo...nose que decir...".Dijo Issei el cual bajaba la mirada.

"¿Quieres poder,no?".Pregunto el dragon rojo a Issei el cual levanta la mirada.

"Si,quiero poder,¿me lo prestarias?".Pregunto Issei al dragon rojo.

"Interesante...con gusto compartire mi poder contigo pero...".Respondio el dragon rojo pero no pudo terminar lo ultimo que quiso decir.

"¿Pero que?".Pregunto Issei seriamente.

"Tendras que sacrificar tu brazo".Dijo el Dragon Rojo cosa que impacto a Issei.

Despues de pensarlo un rato Issei toma una decision.

"Esta bien,no sere nunca mas una carga,trato hecho".Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

*Volviendo a la batalla*

"¿Domina el Balance Breaker?".Pensaba Konkabiel un poco impresionado.

"AHORA TE MOSTRARE MI PODER".Grito Issei mientras salia volando hacia Konkabiel.

"Al acabar los diez segundos la armadura desaparecera,ten cuidado,siento que algo malo va a pasar".Advirtio Draig a Issei el cual le asiente con la cabeza.

Issei intento atinarle un golpe a Konkabiel pero era inutil,los esquivaba con facilidad.

"¿Eso es todo?".Pregunto Konkabiel un poco decepcionado.

"Maldicion...".Pensaba Issei mientras trataba de pegarle un golpe.

"¿Que esta pasando? Issei tendria que ser suficiente para ganarle".Se preguntaba Gohan mientras miraba la pelea seriamente.

"IRINA,NO NOS QUEDEMOS ATRAS".Comento Xenobia que se estaba por lanzar al ataque junto con Irina pero estas son detenidas por Gohan.

"No dejare que se interpongan,es la pelea de Issei".Dijo Gohan seriamente.

"¿No ves que es nuestra oportunidad?".Pregunto Xenobia a Gohan con mirada seria.

"Si lo se mejor que nadie,si sucede algo yo me interpondre".Respondio Gohan el cual calmo a las dos chicas de la iglesia.

"Te quedan dos segundos".Advirtio el dragon rojo a Issei el cual se estaba cansando.

"MALDICIOOOOOON".Grito Issei tratando de darle el golpe de la victoria pero este es esquivado.

"Que desperdicio...".Dijo Konkabiel en voz baja mientras estaba cargando un ataque para eliminar a Issei.

"Adios".Dijo el angel caido que ya estaba apunto de lanzarle el ataque a Issei el cual estaba esperando con miedo su final.

"ISSEI".Gritaron todos pero este habia sido salvado siendo Gohan el cual recibio el ataque.

"Gah".Se escucho salir del hibrido por la herida en su espalda por el ataque de Konkabiel.

"Vaya...quien lo diria,poniendo en juego tu vida por un demonio de clase baja...quien lo diria...simplemente patetico".Dijo Konkabiel decepcionado por el acto de Gohan.

"Tienes razon...quizas sea un idiota,un impulsivo,un despreocupado en algunas ocasiones,un irracional,un gloton y muchas cosas,pero lo que nunca sere es una escoria como tu".Dijo Gohan con determinacion en sus palabras.

"Gohan...".Dijo Issei en voz baja por las palabras de su amigo.

"Jajajajajaja que divertido eres,mientras estabamos peleando,mi aliado ya estaba uniendo las espadas sagradas que reunimos".Comento Konkabiel alertando a todos.

"¿Que?".Dijo Irina sorprendida por lo que dijo.

"Imposible...".Dijo Xenobia mordiendose los dientes.

"No puede ser...".Dijo Kiba corriendo rapidamente a una posible ubicacion.

"KIBA".Grito Gohan llamando a su amigo que empezo a correr.

"Es el...TIENE QUE SER EL,VALPER...".Pensaba Kiba mientras corria a la academia Kuoh.

"Si quieren venir a buscarme estare esperandolos en la academia".Dijo Konkabiel el cual se desvanecia.

"Maldicion...".Penso Gohan preocupado por lo que pueda pasar a la ciudad si unen las espadas.

"No hay tiempo,tenemos que ir,avisare a la vice-presidenta".Comento Akeno a todos.

"Rias,yo me adelantare con Issei".Dijo Gohan a Rias la cual le asiente la cabeza con una sonrisa depositando su fe en Gohan.

Gohan e Issei volaron hacia la academia Kuoh que en la que se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada juntando las espadas.

El hombre tenia una apariencia de un hombre de edad corta y con gafas,de cabello gris y bigote,vestido con un traje de sacerdote.

*Mientras tanto con Rias y las demas*

Rias abrio un portal que los mando a la puerta de la academia pero en esta se encontraba Konkabiel esperandolas.

"Vaya,asi que vinieron,les dejare jugar con una de mis mascotas como premio,VEN,CERBERUS".Grito Konkabiel mientras aparecia unas bestias envuelta en llamas.

Las bestias tenian forma de un lobo gigante con tres cabezas que lanzaba llama de su boca.

"¿Cerberus?¿El guardian de las puertas del inframundo?¿Lo convoco al mundo humano?".Se preguntaba Rias al observar a Cerberus con impresion.

"Vamos,Rias".Dijo Akeno la cual fue a atacar a la bestia.

"Si,vamos".Dijo Rias con determinacion.

"Vamos Xenobia nosotras tambien".Dijo Irina con ansias de matar al guardian de las puertas del infierno.

"Si,tambien tengo ganas".Respondio Xenobia al capricho de Irina.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

"Llegan tarde jajajaja,¡esta completo!".Dijo el viejo sacerdote que miraba con asombro el enorme destello que salia de la espada.

"Maldicion".Dijo Issei al ver Excalibur completada.

"Esto es malo...".Penso Gohan con preocupacion.

"Esta ciudad sera destruida en veinte minutos y tendran que pasar por mi".Comento Konkabiel que se acercaba a los dos heroes.

"Issei apartate".Ordeno a Gohan a Issei el cual se aparta.

"Oh,ese es el espiritu".Comento Konkabiel con ansias de pelear.

"Balba Galilei...soy un sobreviviente de los experimentos de las espadas sagradas,no,realmente me fui capaz de renacer para vivir como un demonio,no podia morir...antes de vengar a mis compañeros".Dijo Kiba el cual aparecio saliendo de unos arboles al viejo sacerdote mientras cargaba carrera con su espada demoniaca.

"Vaya,vaya,vaya,cuanto tiempo".Dijo una voz misteriosa que detuvo la espada de Kiba con excalibur,este era Freed.

"¿COMO ES POSIBLE?".Se preguntaba Gohan recordando como lo mato.

"Vaya,vaya,vaya mira quien esta ahi,el pequeño niño que casi me mata,vaya,vaya,vaya casi me atrapas chico".Comento Freed recordando el asqueroso metodo de magia que uso para aparentar su muerte.

"Pero...si no senti su ki".Penso Gohan recordando que no volvio a sentir su ki desde ese entonces.

"Vaya,vaya,vaya tengo mucho que explicar,digamos que me refugie por un tiempo por advertencia de que me podias sentir,en serio fue aburrido,¡pero esto es divertido!".Comento Freed mientras chocaba su excalibur con la espada de Kiba.

"DEJAME ESTE SUJETO A MI".Exigio una voz conocida por todos,era Xenobia junto con Irina que acabaron con Cerberus.

"Oh si,si,si increible,sorprendente,no,¿que digo? Bueno,estoy emocionado,vengan y mueran".Dijo Freed loco como siempre que se soltaba de Kiba y de un salto aparecio frente a las chicas de la iglesia.

"Da igual,el es un problema menor sin contar su espada pero...".Pensaba Kiba el cual miraba con desprecio al viejo sacerdote.

"Sabes...habia oido hablar de un sujeto que escapo...pero,¿quien habria adivinado que se convertiria en demonio? Estoy muy agradecido con tus a ti,los experimentos finalmente tuvieron exito".Dijo el viejo sacerdote con una risa malefica.

"¿Exito?".Pregunto Kiba con mirada desafiante al viejo sacerdote.

"El poder de cada uno de ustedes no era suficiente para blandir una espada sagrada por su cuenta,lo que me llevo a una tuve que tomar el poder de ellos".Explico con voz maliciosa el sacerdote,cosa que molesto a Kiba.

"Entonces,encontre una forma para cristalizarlo,este es un cristal que contiene hasta lo ultimo del poder de ellos".Explico el viejo sacerdote con una sonrisa mientras mostraba un cristal azul en su mano.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TODOS LOS DEMAS MURIERON PORQUE SUS CUERPOS NO PODIAN MANEJAR EL PODER,CUANDO RECUERDO ESO,ME SIENTO TERRIBLEMENTE EMOCIONADO POR MATAR A ALGUIEN".Comento Freed mientras trataba de asesinar a Irina y Xenobia pero estas lo esquivan.

"Irina eso es...".Dijo Xenobia recordando la piedra.

"Si,en el momento que fuimos bendecidas con el poder de manejar las espadas sagradas,se introduje uno de esos en nuestros cuerpos,¿fue para darnos el poder que nos faltaba?".Se preguntaba Irina y Xenobia.

"Esos hipocritas...me rechazaron por hereje,sin embargo,se mantuvieron usando los resultados de mi se tratara de Michael,problablemente hubiera tomado el poder de la gente sin matarlos jajajaja".Comento el viejo sacerdote mientras estallaba en carcajabas.

Kiba miro al suelo y posteriormente levanto la mirada.

"Entonces,no habia ninguna necesidad de matarnos...¿por que?".Pregunto Kiba furiosamente.

"Eran simplemente materiales para esos experimentos.¿que iba a hacer contigo si no disponia de ti?".Explico el sacerdote sin dejar atras su sonrisa.

"Creiamos que ibamos a servir al señor...y resistimos un insoportable embargo,tu...tu...¿Materiales?¿Disponer?".Pregunto Kiba mientras se desvastaba por lo que escucho.

"¡Que cruel!".Dijo Asia mientras sacaba unas lagrimas y Rias miraba seriamente.

Gohan cerraba los puños con furia,queria matar a ese estupido sacerdote pero tambien queria que Kiba lo hiciera.

"Tomalo si tecnologia para producir en masa cristales aun mas refinados".Dijo el viejo sacerdote mientras lanzaba el cristal a Kiba el cual lo levantanta con una mirada vacia.

*Flashback de los recuerdos de Kiba*

"HUYE".Grito uno de los compañeros de Kiba que esatab siendo atrapado.

"¡Dejanos y huye!".Grito otra compañera de Kiba rezando por que escape su amigo.

*Fin del falshback*

Kiba sostuvo el cristal con sus dos manos y las acerco a su pecho.

"Mis amigos...".Dijo Kiba en voz baja mientras se lamentaba.

"BASTARDO,IRAS AL INFIERNO POR ESTO".Grito Issei al viejo sacerdote que sonreia.

"Balba Galilei...¿cuantas vidas has desperdiciado para tus experimentos y tu codicia?".Pregunto Kiba mientras sujetaba aun mantenia el cristal cerca de su pecho y este emanaba una energia que tomaba forma de personas.

"Esto es..".Dijo Rias que no pudo terminar por el asombro.

"¿Las personas?".Pregunto Koneko.

"Probablemente,son el resultado de las muchas fuerzas en esta area,y...las almas que el corazon de Yuuto-kun ha liberado del cristal".Explico Akeno mientras observaba a Kiba y al sacerdote el cual cambio su mirada a una preocupada.

"Yo...siempre...siempre me pregunte...si yo...merecia ser el unico de ellos tenian sueños mas grandes que yo,muchos de ellos querian sobrevivir mas que yo,¿me merezco vivir en paz?".Preguntaba Kiba mientras se lamentaba hasta que nota la presencia de sus viejos compañeros.

Kiba solto unas lagrimas mientras los espitus lo rodeaban.

"No te preocupes".Dijo la vieja compañera de Kiba.

"Si todos nos unimos...".Dijo otra compañera.

"Abrenos tu corazon...a todos".Dijo otro compañero.

"No tengo miedo,incluso si Dios no existe...aunque Dios no este mirando...".Comento otra compañera de Kiba.

"Nuestros corazones siempre seran...".Comento otro compañero con tranquilidad en su voz.

"...Uno".Termino la frase Kiba mientras soltaba una lagrima y en su cuerpo entraban las almas de sus compañeros caidos.

Todos los amigos de Kiba sonien por lo que paso de alegria de que Kiba pudo reencontrarse con sus amigos.

"Es tan calido...".Comento Koneko al ver lo que pasaba.

"Asia sostenia sus manos juntas mientras de su rostro caian lagrimas.

"¿Por que? No puedo contener las lagrimas".Dijo Issei mientras caian lagrimas de su rostro.

"Ese chico llego a su punto maximo,cuando las esperanzas y los sueños del propietario de una sacred gear cambian a tal grado que se mueven en contra del flujo del resto del mundo,la sacred gear superara sus limites,creando...un Balance Breaker".Explico Ddraig mientras se observaba como se desvanecia el aura que cubria a Kiba y este ponia una mirada seria.

"Mis compañeros no quieren venganza para ellos,nunca lo hicieron,sin embargo,tengo que eliminar el mal que esta parado delante de mi,debo evitar...¡que alguien mas siga nuestro camino!".Dijo Kiba mientras levantaba su espada demoniaca.

"FREED".Grito el viejo sacerdote temiendo por su vida.

"YA VOY".Grito Freed con tono de locura mientras pegaba un salto para posicionarse enfrente de Kiba.

"Jum eres un tonto,debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad".Dijo el viejo sacerdote con tono de confianza.

"KIBAAAA,DESTRUYE A FREED Y SU EXCALIBUR,NO DEJES QUE LAS ALMAS DE TUS AMIGOS SE DESPERDICIEN".Grito Issei alentando a Kiba.

"Hazlo Yuuto".Comento Rias tambien alentando a su pieza.

"Kiba...tu puedes".Alento Gohan a Kiba con una sonrisa y con un pulgar arriba.

"Yuuto-kun puedes hacerlo".Dijo Akeno tambien alentando a su amigo.

"Ve por el".Dijo Koneko apoyando a su compañero.

"Kiba-san".Dijo Asia llorando de felicidad.

"Eyyy caballero,tu puedes".Dijo Ravel alentando a su amigo.

"Chicos...".Dijo Kiba con felicidad posteriormente cambiando su mirada a una seria mientras observaba a Freed.

"¿Ah?¿Que pasa con este momento tan cursi? Hace que me erice la piel,oh por dios,quiero cortarlo a todos en dados y tener algo de satisfaccion".Comento Freed con locura en su cara.

"Me convertire en una espada...mis camaradas,ahora son uno con mi alma,vamos a cumplir con nuestros pesares y nuestros sueños de aquellos dias,me convertire en la espada de la presidenta y mis aliados.¡Sword Birth!".Grito Kiba mientras levantaba su espada y esta estaba rodeara por un aura oscura y otra blanca como si las dos se unieran a la espada.

"He aqui,la espada de la traicion...¡Una hoja que es sagrada y demoniaca!".Explico Kiba mientras alzaba su nueva espada.

"¿Una espada sagrada y demoniaca?".Pregunto asombrada Akeno.

"Ya veo,eso es".Dijo Issei con asombro.

"El dragon dentro de mi me lo dijo...que Kiba ha alcanzado su punto es una tecnica prohibida de Kiba,¡Balance Breaker!".Explico y sus a sus compañeros mientras obseravaban a Kiba acercarse a Freed sin miedo alguno.

"¿Una espada sagrada y demoniaca? Imposble,¿dos fuerzas opuestas que se unen? Eso jamas pasaria".Comento el viejo sacerdote mientras salia una gota de sudor de su cabeza.

"Caballero de Rias Gremory,¿todavia seguimos siendo aliados?".Pregunto Xenobia la cual caminaba junto a Kiba.

"Eso espero".Contesto Kiba seriamente.

"Entonces,trabajemos juntos para destruir esa Excalibur".Propuso Xenobia sin emocion alguna.

"¿Estas segura?".Pregunto Kiba asombrado por lo que propuso.

"Es una espada sagrada,pero no es una espada que es Santa".Respondio Xenobia la cual recibia apoyo de su amiga que se quedo atras para observar.

"Es una espada anomala".Comento Xenobia a Kiba el cual le asiente con la cabeza.

"Petra,Basilius,Dionisio y Maria,la Santa Madre...Escuchen mi voz".Dijo Xenobia mientras levantaba su mano derecha y a lado de esta aparecia una espada que estaba encadenada.

"En el nombre del Santo que descansa dentro de esta hoja,desencadenare...la espada sagrada,¡Durandal!".Dijo Xenobia mientras alzaba con su mano derecha a Durandal.

"La espada sagrada...".Comento Kiba en voz baja.

"...¿Durandal?".Grito Issei impresionado.

"Es una espada sagrada que se dice que es capaz de dividir a cualquier cosa en este mundo".Explico Xenobia con confianza en sus palabras.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Mi investigacion no ha producido a nadie que pudiera blandir la Durandal!.Comento el viejo sacerdote preocupado.

"A diferencia de el o Irina,lo mio es completamente natural".Explico Xenobia con una sonrisa.

"¿Aptitud impecable? ¿Eres una verdadera portadora de la espada sagrada?".Pregunto asombrado el viejo sacerdote.

"Esto atraviesa todo lo que toca,apenas puedo controlarlo yo misma,asi que debo mantenerlo sellado en otra dimension".Explico Xenobia sin expresion alguna.

"Ya veo...asi evita que la espada cree catastrofes aqui,bien pensado".Penso Gohan mientras veia espectativamente.

"¿Y a quien le importa esa mierda?".Pregunto Freed mientras intentaba atacar a Xenobia con su espada pero esta la rechaza con la suya y rompe parte de la espada.

"¿Ella rompio parte de la espada?".Pregunto Freed asombrado.

"Esa no es una espada sagrada completa,¡No es rival para Durandal!".Explico Xenobia mientras caia del cielo con Durandal apuntando a Freed.

"¡Perra!".Dijo Freed mientras usaba la velocidad que tenia su Excalibur para escapar del ataque.

"¡No quiero oir hablar sobre el estupido poder de equilibrio!".Comento Freed mientras se intentaba posicionar en la espada de Xenobia pero atras de este aparecio Kiba.

"Tu porqueria de espada...".Dijo Kiba mientras atacaba a Freed el cual no se quedaba atras y lo ataca tambien empezando un encuentro epico entre espadas sagradas.

"¡No podras separar nuestros lazos!".Grito Kiba mientras atacaba a Freed sin descanso alguno consiguiendo partir la Excalibur de Freed a la mitad.

"¡¿Se rompio?!".Grito Freed mientras caia al suelo junto con su espada partida a la mitad.

"¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¿Ese pedazo de basura me derroto?".Se preguntaba a si mismo Freed mientras que una cortada aparecio en su hombro mostrando un destello azul saliendo de la herida.

Kiba inhalaba y exsalaba por el cansancio pero estaba feliz.

"¿Vieron eso,mis camaradas? ¡Mi poder supero al de esa Excalibur!".Comento Kiba orgulloso por su acto.

"Lo lograste Kiba...".Penso Gohan orgulloso de su amigo.

"¡No puedo creer lo que veo! en teoria,el poder sagrado y demoniaco nunca...".El viejo sacerdote no termino de decir sus palabras por la intimidacion de Kiba apuntandolo con su espada y con mirada deseosa de venganza.

"Balba Galilei,¡Preparate a morir!".Advirtio Kiba al viejo decrepito.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Todo tiene sentido si se sesga el equilibrio entre lo sagrado y lo demoniaco! Por consiguiente,tanto Satan y Dios...".El viejo sacerdote no termino de hablar por una lanza que atraveso su pecho,alertando a Kiba y Xenobia.

Balba desaparecio en un destello de luz junto con la lanza.

"Balba,eres muy capaz,lo demuestra el hecho de que has llegado a esa conclusion".Dijo Konkabiel mientras bajaba al suelo lentamente.

"Konkabiel,¿que esta pasando?".Pregunto Rias exigiendo una respuesta.

"No necesito a estos hombres para completar mi plan,ahora,he terminado con la ".Dijo Konkabiel dirigiendose a Gohan.

"¿Que quieres?".Pregunto Gohan seriamente a Konkabiel el cual le sonrie.

"Utiliza tu maximo poder y intenta vencerme".Propuso Konkabiel con una sonrisa malefica.

"Estas tratando de darnos una oportunidad? Debes estar bromeando".Comento Rias a lo cual Konkabiel se rie.

"¿Crees que puedes vencerme?".Pregunto Konkabiel confiado en sus palabras.

"Rias...dejamelo a mi".Dijo Gohan el cual tenia su mirada al suelo y lleno de ira.

"Gohan...no tienes que hacerlo".Comento Rias a Gohan el cual no tenia que cargar con los trabajos sucios.

"Esto no lo hago por todos...esto lo hago por el deseo de aplastar a esta escoria".Dijo Gohan con mirada desafiante a Konkabiel el cual sonrie.

"Oh alguien tiene agallas".Comento Konkabiel a Gohan el cual solo le sonrie.

"Disfrutare mandarte al otro mundo".Comento Gohan el cual estaba cegado por el deseo de aplastarlo.

"Gohan,dejamelo a...".Issei no temino de decir sus palabras ya que fue callado al ver la mirada de Gohan lo cual preocupo a todos.

Gohan y Konkabiel se miraban fijamente hasta que Gohan grita con todas sus fuerzas envolviendose en un aura dorada,sus ojos se tornaron en un color esmeralda y su cabello se torno dorado.

"Increible...".Penso Irina asombrada por el poder de Gohan,hasta llego a pensar que era el mismo Dios.

"Que poder...".Dijo asombrada Xenobia mientras agradecia el hecho de no haberlo hecho enfadar.

"Gohan-san...".Dijo Asia preocupada.

Los demas seguian preocupados por el comportamiento de Gohan pero no podian hacer nada.

"Oh,no es nada de otro mundo solo cambiaste tu cabello un poco y emanaste un poco de ener...GAH".Dijo Konkabiel el cual recibio un rodillaso en el estomago.

"¿En que momen...?".Konkabiel no termino de hablar gracias a una patada por parte de Gohan que lo mando contra el suelo.

"¿Que eres?".Pregunto Konkabiel mientras se retorcia de dolor.

"¿Yo? Tampoco lo se".Dijo Gohan mientras empezaba a demolerle el rostro a golpe a Konkabiel contra el suelo.

Cada puño de Gohan se escuchaba,estaba por literalmente matarlo a Golpes hasta que este es sujetado por todos sus amigos.

"GOHAN,NO LO HAGAS".Grito Issei.

"GOHAN-SAN ESE NO ERES TU".Grito Asia soltando lagrimas.

"Ese no es el Gohan que yo conocia".Dijo Akeno.

"Ese no es mi Gohan".Dijo Ravel soltando una lagrima.

"Gohan por favor,vuelve".Dijo Rias mientras soltaba lagrimas que llegaron a Gohan.

"Yo...yo...soy un bobo".Dijo Gohan mientras se destranformaba y soltaba a un machacado Konkabiel que aun seguia con vida.

"Perdonenme".Pidio Gohan arrepintiendose del lado que les mostro.

"No te preocupes Gohan,ese no eras tu".Dijo Issei el cual le levanto su pulgar a Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razon,no tienes de que disculparte".Dijo Rias feliz por volver a ver al Gohan de siempre.

"Chicos yo...No...No...puede ser...TODOS VAYANSE,AHORA".Grito Gohan alarmando a todos.

"¿Que pasa?".Pregunto Rias asombrada por el comportamiento de Gohan.

"Es tarde,todos,atras mio".Ordeno Gohan a sus amigos los cuales aceptan algo confundidos.

"¿Que pasa Gohan?".Pregunto Ravel mientras observaba que Gohan no quitaba la mirada del cielo.

Del cielo una figura de un hombre rosado aparecio frente a Gohan y sus amigos.

"¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?".Pregunto Buu con una sonrisa con ganas de venganza.

"¿COMO SIGUES VIVO?".Exigio Gohan una explicacion.

"Fue pura suerte pero ahora podre matarte a ti y a este estupido planeta".Comento Buu mientras dibujaba una sonrisa malefica.

"Gohan,¿que pasa?¿quien es?".Pregunto Issei bastante confundido.

"Gohan...¿el es ese Buu que nos contaste?".Pregunto Rias seriamente.

"Si,no te preocupes,puedo matarlo en su estado actual,pero no deja de ser peligroso".Comento Gohan que estaba por pelear.

"Es verdad que el puede matarme...pero...".Penso Buu el cual observaba a Konkabiel que estaba inmovil.

"Oh mierda".Penso Gohan que intento alcanzar a Konkabiel pero este habia sido absorbido por un trozo de Majin Buu y posteriormente absorbido.

"NO JODAS".Grito Gohan al ver como Buu cambiaba de apariencia,llevando las mismas ropas que Konkabiel solo que con un cinturon con una M en la ebilla colocada en su cintura.

"JAJAJAJAJA TIENES QUE VER TU ROSTRO,TE MATARE,TE MATARE,AHORA SI TE MATARE".Dijo Buu el cual va a toda velocidad para golpear a Gohan el cual recibe los ataques.

"MALDICION,ES FUERTE".Penso Gohan mientras recibia los golpes de Buu.

Gohan en una abertura sujeta del pie a Buu y lo manda a volar mientras este pasa a su estado mistico.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH".Gritaba Gohan mientras expulsaba Ki e intentaba golpear a Buu pero seguia siendo lo mismo.

"¿Que pasa? ¿estas cansado?".Pregunto Buu con una sonrisa en su cara mientras esquivaba los golpes de Gohan.

*En el publico*

"Imposible...esta jugando con Gohan como si nada".Dijo Akeno sorprendida por como esa vestia jugaba con Gohan.

"Gohan-san resiste...".Dijo Asia que le deseaba lo mejor a Gohan.

"¿Quien es ese sujeto?".Se preguntaba Ravel enojada por como jugaba el con Gohan.

"Esto es grave...Gohan tu puedes".Pensaba Rias que tenia fe en Gohan.

"Gohan por favor...no mueras".Pensaba Kiba esperando que su amigo resista.

"Gohan...".Dijo en voz baja Issei.

Xenobia y Irina miraron con preocupacion,mas Irina que se preocupaba por la vida de Gohan y esta rezaba.

*Volviendo con la pelea*

Gohan habia recibido un golpe en el estomago por parte de Buu y una patada que lo mando volando y rapidamente recibio otro golpe que lo mando contra el suelo.

"¿Que paso?¿Te comio la lengua el gato? JAJAJAJAJA".Se burlo Buu de Gohan el cual no podia moverse.

"Es hora de acabar tu sufrimiento".Dijo Buu el cual cargaba su puño para atravesarlo y darle una muerte dolorosa.

"COMETE ESTO".Grito Buu lanzando su puño intentando atravesar a Gohan pero...

"¿Que? ¿Y tu quien eres?".Pregunto Buu viendo el acto del sujeto que estaba enfrente de el y recibio el golpe en vez de Gohan.

"Yo...yo soy...su amigo".Dijo Issei mientras caia muerto al suelo.

Gohan el cual estaba observando se quedo en blanco.

Gohan no escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros,su mente estaba en blanco,estaba por estallar.

*En algun lugar en la mente de Gohan*

"Es mi culpa...fui yo quien mato a Issei...nunca debi venir...nunca...¿por que soy asi?¿Por que nunca puedo proteger a nadie? No merezco vivir,no merezco nada...".Dijo Gohan el cual estaba sentado culpandose de todo lo que paso.

"No sabia que tenias un lado tan lloron".Dijo una voz conocida por Gohan,este era Issei.

"Issei...yo...no pude protegerte...no merezco vivir...no merezco...".Gohan no termino de decir sus palabras por la palma de Issei que le tapaba la boca.

"No tienes de que lamentarte,no fue tu culpa".Dijo Issei con una sonrisa a su amigo.

"Pero yo...".Dijo Gohan en voz baja mirando al suelo.

"¿Pero tu que? ¿Donde esta al Gohan alegre y confiable que conoci?".Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa a Gohan.

"Yo...nose...".Dijo Gohan mientras en sus ojos no se veia ninguna alma.

"Tienes razon,no sabes,porque el todavia sigue ahi,en alguna parte,el Gohan que todos quieren".Explico Issei a Gohan el cual volvia a mostrar vida en sus ojos.

"Gohan...yo siempre senti celos de ti,eras fuerte,atletico,guapo,encantador,amable y para nada pervertido...senti envidia pero...me demostraste que las personas por mas debil que parescan pueden llegar a ser muy fuerte,como cuando liberaste el poder de mi sacred gear".Explico Issei a Gohan el cual recordaba el entrenamiento.

"Pero Issei...por mi culpa tu...".Comento Gohan el cual no quiso terminar su ultima palabra.

"¿Morir?".Pregunto Issei sin expresion alguna.

"Si...".Respondio Gohan mirando al suelo.

"Yo no mori por tu culpa,ya estaba condenado desde que llegue a este mundo,supongo,pero¿sabes? no estoy enojado,furioso o algo por el estilo,estoy feliz".Comento Issei a Gohan el cual se preguntaba el porque.

"¿Porque?¿Porque malgastar tu vida en alguien que te hizo sufrir?".Pregunto Gohan con el tono elevado mientras de su cara caian lagrimas.

"Porque...eres mi amigo".Dijo Issei el cual puso su mano en el hombro de Gohan.

"Gohan esto aun no termina,ese monstruo rosado acabara con todos si no haces algo".Explico Issei a Gohan que secaba sus lagrimas.

"No creo ser capaz de ganarle".Dijo Gohan con tristeza en sus palabras.

"Tienes razon,tu no,nosotros".Dijo Issei activando su Sacred Gear.

"Issei,¿que estas?".Pregunto Gohan por la accion de Issei.

"Gohan desde ahora seremos uno".Dijo Issei con determinacion en sus palabras.

"Issei...".Dijo Gohan el cual dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Estas listo Ddraig?".Pregunto Issei al dragon rojo.

"Cuando quieras".Contesto con determinacion.

"¡Activacion! ¡BOOST FUSION!".Grito Issei fusionando su poder con el de Gohan.

"Issei...gracias".Dijo Gohan en voz baja.

*Saliendo de la mente de Gohan*

"ISSEI".Gritaron todas mientras caian lagrimas.

Gohan se levantaba lentamente,su mirada no dejaba el suelo,pero...era un Gohan completamente nuevo.

"JAJAJAJA ESO LE PASA POR IDIOTA,AHORA SIGUES...".Buu no termino de hablar por una patada de Gohan que lo mando contra unos arboles.

"Que empieze el segundo Round".Dijo Gohan mientras estiraba sus musculos y su mirada cambio a una determinada.

Bueno,hasta aqui el onceavo capitulo de este fic,una epica batalla esta por comenzar.

¿Gohan lograra ganar?

¿El reencuentro con Issei tuvo algo que ver con los dos deseos restantes de Goku?

¿Gohan que tan poderoso sera?

¿Issei ahora es parte de Gohan junto con Ddraig?

¿Gohan sera el mismo o no?

Bueno eso le veremos en el siguiente capitulo,sin mas que decir,gracias por llegar hasta aqui y chau.

-Santixnew.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola,¿como estan? yo perfecto,bueno,supongo,porque ayer murio mi notbook(Con ella todas mis cuentas y packs :,v)yayayaya dejare mi sentimentalismo y comenzare a escribir,apartir de ahora la trama se alejara mucho a la de la historia principal,¿a que me refiero? Bueno,apartir de aqui ya todo sera creacion mia(ataques,lugares,etc) nada es oficial(obviamente) pero la trama seguira siendo parecida a la de Highschool DxD como siempre con la interferencia de Gohan(Segun yo).

Ah por cierto,disculpen el capitulo corto,tengo poco tiempo disponible y queria subir capitulo hoy. El proximo sera largo como siempre.

Pd:Que dificil es escribir en computadora :,v

Sin mas que decir,comenzemos.

¡Choque dimensional! Un Gohan en DxD

Capitulo 12:Una promesa vacia.

"Comenzemos el segundo round".Dijo Gohan el cual estiraba sus musculos y ponia una mirada determinada.

Buu se levantaba sin daño alguno y con mirada confiada.

"Dah un insecto como tu nunca me hara daño jajajaja".Dijo Buu el cual estallaba en carcajadas por el poder insignificante de Gohan.

Gohan solo lo miro friamente y con unos ojos completamente sin piedad dijo lo siguiente.

"Veras lo que este insecto puede hacer".Respondio Gohan el cual levantaba su mano derecha y decia unas palabras como si invocara algo.

*En el publico".

"Imposible".Dijo Rias la cual estaba impresionada por lo que Gohan estaba invocando.

"No puede ser...".Dijo Akeno la cual estaba sorprendida.

"Es...".Dijo Koneko la cual no termino la palabra por ver lo que aparecia en la mano de Gohan.

"Quiza sea nuestra salvacion...perdonanos Issei".Penso Kiba viendo el cadaver de su viejo compañero en el suelo.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

"BOOSTER GEAR".Grito Gohan mientras aparecia un guante que cubria todo su brazo hasta el hombro con la forma de la mano de un Dragon rojo.

"¿Que es eso? Jajajaja fenomeno,¿que es esa mano tan rara?".Pregunto Buu sin importarle el aumento de poder de Gohan.

*En el interior de Gohan*

"Chico,solo podras multiplicar tu poder por dos minutos,sino tu cuerpo no lo resistira".Advirtio el Dragon rojo a Gohan el cual no le importaba arriesgar su cuerpo si con ello destruia a Majin Buu.

"Si".Contesto Gohan a la advertencia de Ddraig.

"VAMOS GOHAN".Grito Issei el cual agarro del hombro a Gohan el cual le asintio la cabeza.

*Volviendo al exterior*

"MAJIN BUU,TE DESTRUIRE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS".Grito Gohan mientras su guante brillaba.

"Jajajajaja que buen chiste,intentalo".Dijo Buu el cual seguia confiado.

"COMO DIGAS".Grito Gohan con mirada desafiante.

"BOOST".Se escucho salir del guante.

*En el publico*

"¿Como es que Gohan-san tiene el poder de Issei?".Pregunto Asia la cual se habia recuperado de ver como mataban a su amigo.

"No...lose...".Respondio Rias en voz baja mientras veia impresionada la pelea.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

De Gohan salia una tal cantidad de poder que un enorme crater se origino abajo de el y seguia expulsando mas poder.

"MAJIN BUU,TE MOSTRARE EL PODER MIO Y DE ISSEI".Grito Gohan mientras tomaba carrera hacia majin buu encajandole un combo de veinte golpes por segundo intercambiando puños por patadas con cada cuatro golpes.

Buu estaba siendo machacado,no podia hacerle frente.

"Te quedan treinta segundos".Advirtio el Dragon Rojo a Gohan.

Gohan lanzo a Majin Buu al cielo con una patada posteriormente cargando una tecnica.

"MUERE MAJIN BUU...SUPER KA...ME...HA...ME...HA".Grito Gohan mientras aparecia el alma de Issei rodeando el cuerpo de Gohan dando a entender que la tecnica fue hecha por los dos.

"MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON".Grito Buu mientras recibia la tecnica posteriormente muriendo.

*En el publico*

"SIIIIIIII GOHAN LO DERROTO".Grito Ravel de felicidad por la victoria de Gohan.

Rias y los demas solo miraron sorprendidas a Gohan.

"¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?".Pregunto Ravel que no entendia la mirada de Rias y los demas.

"Es...".Dijo Koneko mientras se asombraba lo que veian sus ojos.

"¿Issei-san?".Dijo Asia mientras caia una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

"¿Como es...posible?".Se preguntaba Rias mientras veia como a lado de Gohan se veia el alma de Issei que apoyaba su mano derecha en el hombro del hibrido el cual estaba exhausto.

*En el interior de Gohan*

"Nada mal".Alago Ddraig a Gohan el cual estaba mirando a Issei con preocupacion.

"¿Que pasa Gohan?".Pregunto Issei a su amigo el cual no le quitaba la mirada.

"Issei...¿te iras?".Pregunto Gohan con mirada hacia el suelo preocupado.

Issei solo le miro con una sonrisa mientras se desvanecia y le contesto.

"Bueno...no especificamente me estoy yendo,yo vivo en ti de cierto modo,asi que sobrevive por los dos".Fueron las ultimas palabras de Issei mientras se desvanecia con una sonrisa.

"ISSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII".Grito Gohan mientras se arrodillaba al piso mientras miraba al cielo blanco de su interior.

"No te preocupes chico,una parte de el vivira en ti".Consolo el Dragon Rojo a Gohan.

"Quizas...tengas razon".Contesto Gohan sin expresion alguna.

*Volviendo al exterior*

Todos se reunieron en la noche para el entierro de Issei,cayeron lagrimas por parte de algunos,pero Gohan se mantenia fuerte.

"Issei...no pude...".Penso Gohan en su cabezo mientras miraba el entierro de su amigo siendo este consolado con un abrazo de Rias.

*Al dia siguiente*

Gohan no habia vuelto a casa en toda la noche despues del entierro las chicas estaban preocupadas.

"Ahhhhhh ¿donde estara Gohan-kun? mi vuelo sale en tres horas".Dijo Irina la cual daba vueltas en el comedor con los brazos entre cruzados enojada y preocupada.

"Irina,manten la calma".Ordeno Xenobia a su amiga mientras reposaba en uno de los sillones.

"Despues de anoche Gohan no dejo de mirar friamente a todo".Comento Asia mientras tomaba una taza de cafe y no quitaba la vista de la misma con mirada preocupada.

"Creo que fue duro para el la muerte de Issei".Comento Rias mientras sostenia su dos manos bastante pensativa.

"Gohan-senpai no es el mismo".Comento Koneko mientras lamia una paleta sin expresion alguna.

"Es dificil...¿no?".Pregunto Akeno mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

"¡Wahhhhh! ¡no lo aguanto dejen de ser tan sentimentales,ni Gohan ni Issei querrian esto!".Grito Ravel enojada por tanto sentimentalismo.

Todas miraron a Ravel dibujando una sonrisa,accion que confundio a Ravel.

"¿Que?¿Tengo algo?".Pregunto Ravel confundida.

"Jajajajaja no no,es solo que...haz madurado".Explico Rias con una sonrisa,sonrojando a Ravel con dicho acto.

Una puerta abierta sono y las chicas rapidamente fueron a ver si era Gohan.

"GOHAAAAN".Gritaron todas excepto Xenobia e Koneko que se mantenian neutras.

"¿Donde estuviste?".Pregunto Rias sin soltar a Gohan el cual tenia ojeras.

"Estuve pensando...me ire por un tiempo".Explico Gohan anunciando su aunsencia.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEE?".Gritaron las chicas las cuales no querian la aunsencia de Gohan.

"Es un viaje para pensar,volvere cuando menos se lo esperen".Explico Gohan con una sonrisa mientras se abria paso a su cuarto para empacar.

"¿Por lo menos me acompañaras al aeropuerto?".Pregunto Irina poniendo cara de cachorro.

"¿Acompañar? Yo te llevare".Respondio Gohan alegrando a Irina.

"Siiiiii".Grito Irina emocionada mientras era observada en celo por las demas.

Despues de que Gohan empacara fue a la entrada junto Irina e Xenobia.

"¿En serio tienes que irte?".Pregunto triste Rias.

"Si,es necesario y Rias...haz lo que te pedi,porfavor".Respondio Gohan con una sonrisa.

"Ara Gohan no te di tu premio".Comento Akeno mientras se acercaba al hibrido y lo besaba frente a todas.

"IRINA CALAMATE".Ordeno Xenobia viendo como su amiga sacaba su espada por la furia.

"Akeno...".Dijeron Rias,Asia e Ravel con mirada oscura.

"Ara Ara creo que me pase".Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados a sus amigas.

"Bueno,¿vamos?".Pregunto Xenobia a Gohan el cual estaba en blanco.

"Ehhh si".Contesto Gohan marchandose con las chicas de la iglesia.

Gohan se despidio de Rias y las demas,Xenobia estaba siendo sujetada por Gohan con sus manos e Irina estaba durmiendo en la espalda de Gohan mientras esta lo sujetaba abrazandole el cuello.

*Volviendo con Rias*

Rias habia llegado a la casa de los padres de Issei a borrarle la memoria.

"Toc Toc".Se escucho en la entrada de la casa de los padres de Issei.

"Oh Rias que gusto verte,¿viste a Issei? estamos bastante preocupados".Pregunto el padre de Issei mientras atras del mismo se encontraba la madre de Issei llorando por la preocupacion por su hijo.

Rias tenia una mirada inexpresiba,tenia un nudo en la garganta por presenciar a los padres de su antiguo peon sufriendo.

"Porfavor perdonenme".Suplico Rias mientras borraba las memorias de los padres de que alguna vez tuvieron un hijo.

Rias salio de la casa destrozada por su acto,las lagrimas salian de ella pero siguio adelante,pensando que era lo que Gohan e Issei querian.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

Este se encontraba volvando el mar con una Irina durmiendo y una Xenobia sarcastica.

"Se quedo dormida...".Dijo Xenobia como si no fuera costumbre de su amiga hacer eso.

"Ey Xenobia,se que no te gustara que te pregunte esto...pero...¿sigues creyendo en dios?".Pregunto Gohan seriamente.

"La verdad...es que...deje de creer cuando me entere que murio".Respondio Xenobia a Gohan el cual la miraba con asombro.

"¿Podrias hacerme un favor? No le cuentes nada a Irina,su fe es mas grande que cualquier otra cosa".Suplico Gohan pidiendo que le ocultara la verdad a Irina.

"Jeh no te preocupés,no lo pensaba hacer de todos modos".Explico Xenobia con una sonrisa posteriormente devolviendosela a Gohan.

Gohan,Xenobia y Irina habian llegado a su destino.

"Ya llegamos".Dijo el hibrido con alegria en su voz

"Wahhh estoy cansada".Dijo Irina en voz baja mientras se rascaba su ojo derecho.

"DORMISTE TODO EL VIAJE".Grito Xenobia a su amiga la dormilona.

"Ah,cierto".Contesto Irina rascandose la nuca mientras sonreia.

"Bueno Gohan,aqui nos despedimos,suerte".Fueron las palabras de Xenobia para despedirse.

Irina mantenia una mirada triste y movia el talon de su pie derecho.

"¿Que pasa Irina?".Pregunto Gohan preocupado por Irina.

"¿Volveras?".Pregunto Irina con tristeza en sus palabras.

"Por supuesto,ya que eres especial para mi".Respondio Gohan con una sonrisa.

Irina levanto la mirada mostrando una sonrisa y posteriormente besando a Gohan por la alegria.

"Jeh jeh consideralo como un regalo".Comento Irina despues de separarse de Gohan.

"Eh eh si...".Respondio a Gohan mientras le sonreia.

"ADIOOOOOOS".Grito Irina a lo lejos mientras se marchaba con su amiga.

Gohan agitaba su mano derecha despidiendose mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Irina y Xenobia se habian marchado y posteriormente la sonrisa de Gohan se esfumaba y una fria aparecia.

"Disculpame Issei,no fui capaz...".Penso Gohan mientras se marchaba.

*En la noche*

Gohan habia llegado a una pradera sin nada al rededor y de su ropa saco una capsula que le habia obsequiado bulma de entre muchas otras.

"PUUUUUUUM".Se escucho mientras una casa aparecia.

"No te debiste haber molestado...".Penso Gohan en voz baja mientras entraba a la casa.

Gohan tomo un largo baño y ceno como un rey con la nevera la cual estaba llena de platillos junto con los que mando su madre.

"ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM".Se escucho salir del hibrido el cual comia como bestia.

Al terminar la cena Gohan se fue a recostar en su cuarto y tuvo una charla con el dragon rojo.

*En el interior de Gohan*

"¿Porque estas tan deprimido?".Pregunto el Dragon Rojo a Gohan el cual estaba neutro.

"No lo se...nunca me paso esto,tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza,no lo entiendo,no es normal en mi".Respondio Gohan preguntandose muchas cosas.

"Es simple...¿que es lo que quieres?¿a quien amas?¿a quien proteges?¿porque tantas preguntas en tu cabeza? Los problemas revuelan en tu cabeza,por ejemplo,estas rodeado de mujeres,¿es normal?¿que diria tu madre?¿es considerado crimen? Todo surge en tu cabeza,ahora quisiera saber tu respuesta".Explico el dragon rojo a Gohan poniendolo pensativo.

"Yo...nose...".Respondio Gohan entendiendo lo sabio que era el dragon.

"Hay una forma en las que puedas arreglar tus problemas".Comento el Dragon Rojo captando la atencion de Gohan.

"No sera facil...es probable que no seas el mismo despues de esto".Advirtio el Dragon Rojo a Gohan el cual no le importaba los riesgos.

"¿Cual es?".Pregunto Gohan desesperado.

"Tienes que preguntarte a ti mismo".Respondio el Dragon Rojo confundiendo a Gohan.

"¿Que...me lo pregunte?¿COMO?".Exigio Gohan una respuesta.

"Es un metodo antiguo que usaban los dioses pero servira contigo".Explico Ddraig a Gohan el cual acepto a intentarlo.

"NO LO HAGAS GOHAN".Se escucho salir de una voz atras del hibrido era Issei.

"¿Issei?...¿como es que?".Pregunto Gohan.

"Soy solo un recuerdo,pero no hagas esto,recuerda quien eres,el Gohan que conoci,¿Donde esta?".Pregunto Issei a su viejo amigo.

Gohan penso en su respuesta,intentando buscar una si es que habia.

"Supongo...que esta muerto".Dijo Gohan sin expresion en su cara mientras tomaba la mano del Dragon.

El recuerdo que le quedaba de su amigo fallecido se borro en el instante en que Gohan camino hacia Ddraig.

Gohan habia sido telestransportado a otro espacio en su mente,un lugar obscuro sin compania de nadie.

"¿Donde estoy?".Preguntaba Gohan mientras caminaba en un camino sin fin completamente oscuro hasta que ve una luz a lo lejos.

"¿Que?".Dijo Gohan mientras que observaba que debajo de esa luz se encontraba un niño llorando,era Gohan de cuando llego raditz a la tierra.

"¿DONDE ESTA MI PAPI?¿DONDE ESTA MI PAPI?".Preguntaba entre gritos el pequeño Gohan mientras lloraba sin parar en el interior de la nave de Raditz.

"Ya veo...era un niño lloron".Pensaba Gohan con una mirada sin expresion alguna mientras otra luz se encendia a lo lejos.

En esta se observa a Picoro entrenando a Gohan para la llegada de los saiyajin a la tierra.

"YA BASTA CHIQUILLO LLORON,TU PAPI ESTA MUERTO Y TU FUERZA NO SERA DE UTILIDAD POR LO MENOS".Explico Picoro con tono elevado al pequeño Gohan que no paraba de llorar.

"QUIERO A MI PAPI".Gritaba el pequeño Gohan.

"Señor picoro...".Penso Gohan mientras salia una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

Otra luz se habia encendido y en esta se veia a cell en su segunda forma apunto de estallar y a Goku sujentandolo con una mano mientras que la otra buscaba un lugar para teletransportarse e Gohan en ssj dos observando sin poder hacer nada.

"Es verdad...nunca pude hacer nada bien...siempre moria alguien...".Pensaba Gohan actuando como emo mientras otra luz se encendia mostrando la muerte de Issei siendo atravesado por Majin Buu.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA MURIO POR ESTUPIDO".Gritaba majin buu atravesandole el pecho.

"ERES DEBIL,ADMITELO".Grito Buu mientras observaba a Gohan.

"No...no soy...".Contestaba Gohan bajando la mirada y al levantar la mirada observa un reflejo de el.

"Si,si lo eres,alguien tan debil no debe existir".Dijo la copia de Gohan la cual se reia maleficamente.

"Quizas tengas razon...chicos...perdonenme".Dijo Gohan en voz baja mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

*Saliendo del espacio oscuro*

"¿Y como te fue?".Pregunto el Dragon Rojo a Gohan el cual habia vuelto con una sonrisa.

"Mejor que nunca jejeje".Contesto con una sonrisa malefica y sus ojos llenos de oscuridad.

Bueno,bueno,hasta aqui el doceavo capitulo,espero que les haya gustado,como a mi escribirlo,ahora me gustaria explicar algunas cosas,porque quizas pudieron quedar dudas como:}

-¿Porque Gohan se deprime tan facilmente? Bueno,esto es "facil" de en este fic es alguien que lo perdio todo practicamente,su vida no vale en este mundo,se siente incapaz de proteger algo,su unico amigo muriendo fue la bomba para me pregunte,si pasara por lo mismo que Gohan,¿como me sentiria? y bueno,ahi surgio.

-No manches wey,¿porque cambias la historia y te alejas de la trama? Bueno,es simple,no la estoy "cambiando" solo creo este fic con especulaciones mias y datos no oficiales(creados la gran mayoria por mi xD),no le veo el problema.

Bueno,cualquier critica es aceptada yo siempre me la tomo de la mejor forma,nunca insulte a nadie,vine a esta pagina por interes a escribir un fic entretenido y divertirme con ustedes(soy mi propio fan podria decirse xD)

Sin mas que decir,les mando una saludo y un fuerte abrazo,su amigo,Santixnex.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola,si lose,estuve desaparecido por un tiempo y pido disculpas pero tenias mis razones,en fin,volvi para darle broche de oro,¿es el final?...bueno sin mas que decir,empezemos.

¡CHOQUE DIMENSIONAL!,Un Gohan en DxD.

Temporada 1:

Capitulo final:La ultima batalla,la maldad tiene su fin.

"¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!".Pregunto Ddraig con el tono elevado al notar como Gohan con su ki lo domina.

"Solo te estoy mejorando".Contesto Gohan con una sonrisa diabolica mientras le seguia emanando su ki oscuro a Ddraig.

*Mientras tanto con Xenobia y Irina*

Irina y Xenobia se dirigian a la iglesia mas cercana mientras charlaban.

"Awwww no puedo esperar para volver a ver Gohan,abrazarlo,toquetearlo.¿OH DIOS MIO QUE TENGO QUE HACER?".Preguntaba Irina a su señor mientras caminaba con su amiga Xenobia.

"Irina...".Penso Xenobia mientras miraba a su amiga con ojos de compasion por saber de la muerte de Dios y no poder contarle.

*En los recuerdos de Xenobia*

"¿Y?¿Que quieres?".Pregunto Xenobia a Gohan el cual estaba frio.

"Xenobia,tengo que contarte algo y te suplico que no se lo cuentes a Irina".Contesto Gohan frio como el hielo.

"Si es tan importante,entonces,¿para que me lo cuentas?".Pregunto Xenobia con sonrisa sarcastica.

"Porque...eres la unica que la puede mantenerla firme".Contesto Gohan impactando a Xenobia con sus palabras.

"¿A que te refieres?".Pregunto Xenobia confundida.

"Te lo dire ahora pero depende de ti si creerme o no,como sea,pronto me daras tu respuesta...Dios...murio en la gran guerra".Explico Gohan impactando a Xenobia la cual se negaba a creerlo.

"Imposible...".Contesto Xenobia a las palabras de Gohan que la dejaron pensativa.

"Nos vemos mañana".Dijo Gohan mientras se marchaba sin decir nada mas.

"ESPERA...MALDICION".Grito Xenobia a Gohan el cual se habia marchado sin darle mas explicaciones.

*Fin del recuerdo*

"A esto te refirias Gohan...".Pensaba Xenobia mientras miraba al cielo.

"Ummm que raro,siento un mal presentimiento,bueno,no sera nada".Pensaba Irina mientras se tocaba el pecho.

*Mientras tanto con Rias y las demas*

Rias y las demas chicas estaban en la casa,cada quien con lo suyo,Rias estaba limpiando los platos del almuerzo cuando se le rompe uno en un descuido.

"Se me escapo".Dijo Rias mientras juntaba los restos del plato roto.

"Ara Ara Rias,que descuidara eres".Comento Akeno a su amiga la cual termino de desechar los restos del plato.

"Jejeje quizas sea por la reunion de facciones que se acerca".Contesto Rias a las palabras de Akeno con una sonrisa.

Rias y Akeno sonrieron mutuamente mientras Ravel y Asia discutian para ver quien limpiaria el cuarto de Gohan.

"YO LO HARE".Grito Ravel a Asia mientras sostenian una escoba las dos con todas sus fuerzas.

"NO...PERDERE".Contesto Asia a las palabras de Ravel mientras seguia tratando de arrancarle la escoba a Ravel con todas sus fuerzas.

"Si que parecen dos nenas de primaria".Comento Koneko la cual paseaba por la casa mientras lamia una paleta.

"CALLATE".Contestaron las dos mientras seguian peleando.

Koneko solto una gota de sudor y se alejo lentamente.

*Volviendo con Gohan*

"El poder de este mundo sera mio,yo sere el guia de la paz,no muertes,no violencia,un mundo sin guerra".Dijo Gohan en voz baja mientras cerraba y abria su puño.

"Siempre lo acompañare señor mio".Dijo el Dragon rojo en el interior de Gohan que habia sido influenciado por el ki maligno de Gohan.

"Tu poder sera fundamental Ddraig".Explico Gohan con una sonrisa diabolica.

"Puede matarme si asi lo desea".Comento el dragon rojo mientras hacia una reverencia.

"No te preocupes...pensaba hacerlo de todos modos jajajaja".Dijo Gohan mientras reia malignamente.

"¿Que vamos hacer ahora amo?".Pregunto curioso el dragon rojo a Gohan el cual paro de reir.

"Vamos a conseguir mas poder".Contesto con una sonrisa mientras salia volando hacia el ki de Azazel.

*Mientras tanto con Azazel*

El angel caido se encontraba en su casa mientras tomaba un vaso de vino y disfutaba de la comodidad de su sillon.

"Ahhhh que relajante es esto".Comento Azazel mientras disfrutaba de la comodidad pero un chico con pelo blanco interrumpe su comodidad.

"Azazel,no aguanto mas,quiero ver a ese sujeto".Dijo Vali el cual se estaba por marchar de la casa de Azazel.

"Como sea,solo cierra la puerta".Contesto mientras el portador del dragon blanco se marchaba.

"Emmm se fue".Penso Azazel mientras se levantaba de su sillon y se dirigia a una biblioteca que este tenia.

La biblioteca tenia reunida la informacion que Azazel tenia reunida sobre las sacred gear y un espacio apartado por Gohan el cual lo tenia interesado al angel caido.

"Ahora Gohan es el nuevo portador del dragon rojo...interesante pero peligroso,¿existia un metodo para traspasar una sacred gear a otra persona? Bueno,no importa,por lo visto si".Pensaba Azazel mientras releeia su investigacion.

"La reunion sera dentro de uno dias,¿que estara haciendo Gohan?".Se preguntaba Azazel mientras miraba al techo.

"El esta justo aqui".Susurro una voz atras de Azazel haciendo reaccionar al angel caido pero era demasiado tarde de un parpadeo Azazel se encontraba alejado de la ciudad,un lugar lleno de arboles sin interferencia de la sociedad.

"¿Que?".Dijo Azazel sorprendido por la accion del sujeto que estaba escondido.

"¿Quien eres?".Pregunto Azazel siguiendo buscando al sujeto.

"Jejejeje".Contesto una voz maligna pero familiar saliendo de unos arboles.

"¿Eres?...".Dijo Azazel sorprendido al observar a Gohan pero habia algo diferente en el,no era el mismo por asi decirlo.

"¿Que pasa Azazel?¿No estas feliz de verme?".Pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa malefica.

"Bueno,no es que no este feliz".Contesto Azazel mientras daba un paso atras notando que Gohan no tenia buenas intenciones.

"Oh,crei que serias el unico que me entenderia,bueno no te culpo jejejeje".Comento Gohan mientras reia maliciosamente.

"Tengo que escapar,esto es malo...".Penso Azazel mientras trato de salir volando pero fue detenido por una patada de Gohan que lo mando contra el suelo.

"Guh".Se escucho salir de Azazel mientras este escupia sangre y se retorcia de dolor.

"Joh joh joh,¿eso te dolio?".Pregunto Gohan mientras miraba al angel caido retorciendose del dolor con una sonrisa de maldad pura.

"¿Que...quieres de mi?o mejor aun...¿quien eres?".Pregunto Azazel entre espacios por el dolor a Gohan el cual disfrutaba esto.

"Eso no te importa".Contesto Gohan mientras ponia su mano derecha en la cabeza de Azazel para leer su mente como hizo su padre en namekusei para saber la situacion.

"¿Que estas haciendo?".Pregunto Azazel confundido.

"Oh nada especial,solo recolecto informacion".Contesto Gohan mientras sacaba su palma de la cabeza de Azazel.

"¿Que haras conmigo?".Pregunto Azazel aceptando el fin de su vida.

"Creo que ya lo sabes".Contesto Gohan mientras levantaba su palma izquierda y sonreia.

"Fuiste un buen amigo".Dijo Gohan mientras eliminaba a Azazel.

"Jum,el no sabia mucho como esperaba,pero es suficiente".Pensaba Gohan mientras salia volando a buscar a su siguiente victima.

"¿Ahora que haras ahora,amo?".Pregunto Ddraig a Gohan el cual sonreia.

"Buscaremos al nuevo integrante".Contesto mientras observaba de lejos a Vali el cual exploraba la ciudad en busca del hibrido.

*Mientras tanto con Vali*

"¿Donde estara?".Se preguntaba Vali mientras seguia recorriendo la ciudad.

"Tranquilo Vali,lo encontraremos tarde o temprano".Explico el dragon blanco a su compañero el cual estaba impaciente.

"Siento que voy a estallar".Contesto mostrando inquietud en sus palabras.

"¿Me buscabas?".Dijo una voz atras de Vali y antes de que este reaccione aparecio en un prado sin señales de la sociedad como paso con Azazel.

"¿Que rayos?".Dijo Vali al percatarse que fue llevado a otro lugar.

"Eres tu...".Dijo Vali al ver quien se encontraba al frente suyo,este era Gohan.

"Hola,amigo mio".Saludo Gohan con una sonrisa malefica.

"Yo no soy tu amigo,soy tu rival".Contesto Vali a las palabras de Gohan con molestia.

"Emm es una pena jejeje".Comento Gohan al escuchar la declaracion de Vali.

"¿Que quieres? Como sea,me ahorraste los problemas de encontrarte".Comento Vali mientras una mirada confiada aparecia en su cara.

"Sabia que el dragon blanco era un arrogante".Penso Gohan mientras no dejaba de dibujar una sonrisa.

"Te dare yo lo que tu quieres,una pelea de vida o muerte".Contesto Gohan mientras alzaba sus dos brazos y sonreia con malicia.

"¿Comenzamos?".Pregunto Gohan provocando al portador del dragon blanco.

"Jum presumido,moriras".Penso Vali pero fue interrumpido por el dragon blanco.

"Vali,ve con todo el puede matarte en segundos".Advirtio el dragon blanco a su portador.

"No te preocupes,pensaba hacerlo de todos modos".Contesto Vali a la advertencia del dragon blanco mientras su cuerpo tornaba la forma de un dragon blanco gigante.

"Oh vienes con todo jejeje".Comento Gohan al observar como Vali expulso todo desde un principio.

"Es una ocasion especial".Contesto Vali mientras se lanzaba volando hacia Gohan.

"Si logro darle un golpe...la victoria sera mia".Penso Vali pero para su impresion Gohan habia desaparecido y reaparecido en su espalda.

"No podras usar tu truco conmigo jejeje".Explico Gohan mientras Vali sacaba una gota de sudor y se negaba a creerlo.

"MUEREEEE".Grito Vali mientras se volteaba para darle un golpe al hibrido pero este habia desaparecido nuevamente y reaparecido sobre su cabeza.

"Jum ¿te aplaste el orgullo? jajajaja".Pregunto mientras reia sin parar por ver la insignificancia de Vali.

"CALLATEEEEEE".Grito Vali intentando atrapar a Gohan pero era inutil,Gohan volvio a desaparecer y reaparecer en frente de Vali y golpeo el estomago del mismo con su brazo derecho retorciendo de dolor a Vali y con una patada lo manda mas a lo alto y con su velocidad empieza a jugar con este haciendo lo mismo repetidas veces hasta que junta sus dos manos y con un golpe lo manda contra el suelo.

Vali cayo al suelo sin energias y con multiples huesos rotos,sin mencionar que perdio su transformacion.

"Otro desperdicio de tiempo".Comento Gohan mientras se acercaba a Vali con una sonrisa.

Vali estaba semi-insconciente y este recordaba a su familia y el dolor que paso y soltaba lagrimas rogando por su vida.

"Oh,¿tambien puedes llorar? jajajaja".Dijo Gohan mientras agarraba del cuello a Vali y emanaba energia al interior del mismo.

"¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?".Pregunto Vali con las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras notaba como perdia contacto con el dragon blanco.

"Oh,me quedare con tu compañero,descuida,al final no eras tan inutil jajaja".Explico Gohan mientras Vali se desmayaba por el agoto de energia.

"Maldito".Dijo el dragon blanco resistiendose a Gohan pero era inutil.

"Descuida,me serviras muy bien".Comento Gohan mientras terminaba de absorber al dragon blanco.

Gohan sintio un fuerte dolor,era normal,las energias de los dragon no compatian pero con un poco de ki y fuerza de voluntad Gohan logro dominarlo al completo.

"Ahora si,el poder es mio".Dijo Gohan mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo mostrando como sus ojos cambiaron de color,uno blanco y otro rojo.

"Jejejeje ahora estoy mas cerca de completar mi plan,es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase".Dijo Gohan mientras sonreia diabolicamente.

"Si,amo".Comentaron los dos dragones que habian sido corrumpidos por Gohan.

*Unos dias despues*

Todo paso con normalidad,el dia de la reunion de las tres facciones habia llegado,Rias junto con las chicas se encontraban en el club del ocultismo esperando a que llegara la hora.

"Bien,vamos".Dijo Rias abriendo un circulo magico el cual entraron todos.

El portal llevaba a una dimension alterna que era parecida a la escuela Kuoh y en una habitacion se encontraba Sirzechs en una punta,en otra el lider de los angeles(Michael) acompañado de Irina e Xenobia como escolta,en otra punta se encontraba otro sujeto con la cara tapada afirmando que era un sustituto de Azazel por un problema con el mismo.

Michael al igual que Azazel,tiene doce alas que crecen de su espalda;a diferencia de otros angeles cuyas alas son de color blanco,las alas de Michael son de color dorado,simbolizando su posicion como lider.

"Vaya,¿ya estamos todos reunidos?".Pregunto Rias sarcasticamente.

"Si,¿comenzamos?".Comento Michael con una sonrisa.

"Me parece bien".Contesto Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

"Si,pero me inquieta el representante de los angeles caidos".Comento Rias con mirada seria mientras observaba al sujeto con tunica que cubria todo su cuerpo.

"Si,a mi tambien me trae interes,¿quien eres?".Pregunto amablemente el lider de los angeles al sujeto cubierto.

"Ahora que lo preguntan a mi tambien me genera interes".Comento Sirzechs.

"¿Yo? soy el nuevo rey".Contesto el sujeto mientras se observaba una sonrisa saliendo del mismo.

"Esa voz...".Dijo Rias notando una voz familiar.

"Si Rias,volvi".Dijo Gohan el cual se saco la tunica mostrando una armadura negra asumiendose como un rey.

"Gohan,¿que estas?...".Pregunto Rias alarmando a todos.

"GOHAAAAN".Grito Ravel lanzandose a Gohan para abrazrlo pero esta fue noqueada por Gohan con un golpe en la nuca.

"¿PORQUE LA NOQUEASTE?".Pregunto Rias con el tono elevado preocupandose por la actitud de Gohan.

"Michael".Dijo Sirzechs con mirada seria al lider de los angeles caidos el cual le asintio con la cabeza y se ponian a la ofensiba.

De repente la habitacion exploto por los ataques de los lideres hacia Gohan pero este habia salido ileso.

Gohan reaparecio junto con un ejercito de angeles caidos con una sonrisa malefica.

"Gohan¿porque haces esto?".Pregunto Rias preocupada por Gohan sabiendo que el odia esto.

Rias fue detenida por Akeno y las demas antes que haga cualquier estupides.

"Rias,el no es Gohan,puedes notarlo con claridad".Explico Akeno a Rias mientras las demas miraban seriamente a Gohan.

"Gohan,a pesar de ser mi futuro cuñado no puedo aceptar esto".Explico Sirzechs seriamente.

"Gohan-san,si tienes una explicacion dala ahora".Comento el señor de los angeles a Gohan el cual sonreia por el acto de estos de tratar de intimidarlo.

"¿Que quiero? jajajajaja yo sere el rey de las facciones,creare un nuevo mundo,sere el nuevo dios".Explico Gohan declarando la guerra junto con su ejercito de angeles caidos.

"Eso te lo impediremos".Dijeron los dos lideres juntando fuerzas por esta ocasion para derrocar a Gohan que tomo el lugar de Azazel.

Rias tomo fuerzas y juntos con las demas se unieron al ejercito de Sirzechs.

"Jeh,que comienze la diversion".Dijo Gohan mientras expulsaba ki maligno y daba la orden de atacar.

Una guerra por el futuro habia empezado.

*En el universo de dragon ball*

Goku estaba entrenando en el planeta del kaio y este se detiene para almorzar un banquete por su enorme apetito.

"GAH GAH GAH GAH".Se escuchaba salir del saiyajin mientras tragaba la comida pero este es interrumpido por kaiosama.

"Goku,recibi un mensaje del supremo kaiosama,solicita tu presencia".Explico Kaiosama mientras le salia una gota de sudor por volver a presenciar el apetito de Goku.

"Dile...que ya...voy".Contesto Goku entre espacion mientras comia.

*Diez minutos despues*

"Ahhhhh estoy lleno".Comento Goku mientras tocaba su barriga.

"COMO NO VAS A ESTAR LLENO IDIOTA SI TE AGOTASTE MI ALMACEN COMPLETO".Grito Kaiosama por las palabras idiotas de Goku.

"Oh si,el supremo kaiosama".Dijo Goku mientras ponia dos dedos en su frente y se telestransportaba.

"EYYY ESPERA,GOKU,¿ME ESCUCHASTE SIQUIERA?".Pregunto kaiosama enojado por el despistado de Goku que no le escucho.

*En el planeta supremo*

"Esta tardando ese imbecil".Dijo el ro kaioshin el cual estaba sentado en forma de canasto con los brazos cruzados.

"No se preocupe,el señor Goku llegara pronto".Comento Kibitoshin mientras en frente suya aparecia Goku con una sonrisa alegre como siempre.

"Hola".Dijo Goku levantando su mano izquierda saludando a los dos dioses.

"IMBECIL,NO NOS ASUSTES ASI".Grito el ro kaioshin por la aparicion repentina de Goku.

"Es verdad señor Goku,no nos asuste de esa forma".Comento Kibitoshin confundiendo a Goku el cual no entendia porque se asustaron.

"Como sea,se como traer a tu hijo de regreso".Comento el Ro kaioshin a Goku el cual lo miro sorprendido.

"¿En serio?".Pregunto Goku sorprendido.

"Si,cuando Gohan expulso todo su poder observe una pequeña brecha que se abrio,presumo que fue por la accion de Gohan por lo cual se abrio".Explico el ro kaioshin.

"Ya veo,recuerdo que Picoro me conto algo similar cuando estuvo encerrado en la habitacion del tiempo con Gotenks y Majin Buu".Comento Goku recordando lo que le conto picoro.

"Ya veo,tiene mucha logica no pude esperar mejor hipotesis de usted".Dijo Kibitoshin alagando al ro kaioshin el cual se sumergia en arrogancia.

"¿Significa que tengo que expulsar mucha energia?".Pregunto Goku el cual entendia lo que explico el ro kaioshin.

"Si,descuida,este planeta es resistente,no se destuira".Explico el ro kaioshin a Goku el cual se preparaba para probar la hipotesis.

Kibitoshin y el ro kaioshin observaban a lo lejos a Goku el cual se concentraba.

"Bien,es hora".Dijo Goku mientras gritaba y su cabello se alargaba y expulsaba una cantidad de ki dorado con electricidad y sus ojos se tornaban esmeralda.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".Gritaba Gokucon todas sus fuerzas expulsando todo su poder pero sin conseguir resultados.

Goku cayo exsauto al suelo por el agotamiento del super saiyajin tres.

"Jem parece que no fue suficiente".Comento el ro kaioshin mientras se acercaba a Goku.

"Parece que no lo logre jejeje...".Dijo Goku exsauto.

"No te preocupes tengo otra idea".Comento el ro kaioshin a Goku el cual estaba siendo atendido por Kibitoshin.

"¿Cual es?".Pregunto Goku decidido a traer a su hijo.

"Trae a tu amigo vegeta y les explico".Comento el ro kaioshin a Goku el cual sin chistar fue a buscar a Vegeta el cual estaba entrenando.

*En la tierra*

Vegeta estaba usando la maquina de entrenamiento con el objetivo de superar a Kakaroto.

"Cuatro mil novenciento noventa y ocho...cuatro mil novenciento noventa y nueve...y...".Vegeta no termino de contar por la interrupcion de Goku el cual aparecio frente a el.

"Hola vege...".Goku no termino de saludar por caer por la feurza de la gravedad de la maquina.

"Jejeje...hacia mucho que no me metia en una de estas".Comento Goku mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

"Jum,lo que sea".Dijo Vegeta mientras apagaba la maquina.

"Bien,¿a que viniste?".Pregunto Vegeta curioso por la visita de Goku mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla.

"Oh si,necesito que acompañes".Explico Goku a Vegeta el cual no entendia el porque.

"¿A donde?".Pregunto curioso el pincipe de los saiyajins.

"Al planeta supremo,despues te explico".Dijo Goku el cual toco el hombro de Vegeta y se teletransporto junto con este.

"ESPE...".Dijo Vegeta el cual no termino de cambiarse,yendo al planeta supremo sin ropa en la parte superior.

"IDIOTA NO VES QUE ME ESTABA CAMBIANDO".Grito Vegeta a Goku el cual no le importo.

"¿Ah si?".Dijo inocentemente Goku.

"TONTO".Contesto Vegeta enojado.

"Bueno,parecen que llegaron".Dijo el Ro kaioshin el cual iba a explicar la situacion y su plan.

"¿Para que me llamaron?".Pregunto Vegeta molesto por la rapida invitacion.

"Bueno,necesitamos tu ayuda para traer a Gohan".Contesto el Ro kaioshin.

"¿A que te refieres?".Pregunto interesado el principe de los saiuyajin.

El ro kaioshin le explico su hipotesis a Vegeta el cual entendio todo a la perfeccion.

"Ya veo,pero sigo sin saber en que puedo ayudar".Comento Vegeta.

"Si yo tambien me estaba preguntando,¿porque mandamos a llamar a Vegeta?".Pregunto curioso Goku molestando a Vegeta como si este no fuera de utilidad.

"Es facil,los dos se van a fusionar".Explico el Ro Kaioshin impactando a todos.

"ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE".Grito Vegeta negandose a la peticion.

"Si es verdad,¿porque tengo que fusionarme con el?".Pregunto Goku curioso cosa que molesto a Vegeta.

"Es facil idiotas,si combinan sus poderes es posible que habran una brecha,aparte la fusion solo durara una hora".Explico el Ro kaioshin mientras se sacaba sus arcillos.

"No estara diciendo que usara los arcillso en ellos,¿oh si?".Pregunto Kibitoshin sabiendo que solo puede ser usado por dioses.

"Esta bien,no hay problema,aparte Gohan no es un guerrero que se consigue asi como asi".Explico el ro kaioshin.

"Igual,sigo negandome".Dijo Vegeta con molestia en sus palabras.

"Vamos Vegeta no te pongas asi,aparte que dira Bulma al saber que no quisiste colaborar en el rescate".Comento Goku chantajeando a Vegeta el cual lo miro con furia.

"Grrrr ESTA BIEN,PERO SOLO ESTA VEZ".Contesto Vegeta aceptando la fusion con Goku.

Goku y Vegeta siguieron las ordenes del ro kaioshin y se pusieron los arcillos asi creando al guerrero mas poderoso de este mundo.

El cabello de Vegeto es alzado en puntas como el de Vegeta,con la frente de Goku y dos flequillos que sobresalen como uve hacia abajo,con un tono color marron o vestimenta es el dogi de Goku con los colores invertidos agregando los guantes y las botas de Vegeta.

"Estoy listooooooooooooo".Dijo la fusion de Goku e Vegeta cuyo nombre era Vegetto.

"Jum,empiezen".Ordeno el ro kaioshin a Vegetto el cual se encontraba alejado y sin chistar empezo a expulsar poder viendo que no era suficiente paso al super saiyajin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".Grito Vegetto el cual logro abrir una brecha.

"Lo logre".Dijo Vegetto el cual miraba en direccion al ro kaioshin y kibitoshin los cuales habian salido volando por la energia de Vegetto.

"ENTRA BOBO".Grito el ro kaioshin a Vegetto el cual asiente la cabeza y entra en la brecha.

*En el universo de Highschool DxD*

Gohan y su jercito habian acabado con el noventa y cinco porciento del ejercito enemigo perdiendo en sus tropas solo el cincuenta porciento ya que este no participo mucho.

"Estamos en problemas".Dijo Sirzechs a Michael el cual le asiente la cabeza.

"Jum,parece que estan en aprietos jajajajaja".Dijo Gohan el cual reia maleficamente pero este siente un escalofrio.

"¿QUE?".Dice Gohan al notar que un sujeto aparecio enfrente de la batalla sin temor ni nada.

"Siento muchos ki repugnantes aqui".Dijo Vegetto el cual se percato de la guerra que se estaba librando.

"IDIOTA,SAL DE AHI".Grito Rias a Vegetto el cual estaba por ser atacado por la espalda por un angel caido pero este con una patada lo atraviesa y lo mata.

"Creo que estoy en la dimension correcta".Penso Vegetto el cual tenia pensado interferir en la guerra.

"No puede ser...".Dijo Vegetto al ver a lo lejos al comandante enemigo el cual era Gohan.

Rapidamente Vegetto se telestransporto en frente de Gohan el cual estaba confundido por el sujeto que parecia venir de su dimension.

"ES NUESTRO MOMENTO".Grito Sirzechs el cual cargaba un cañon de energia junto con Michael y el ejercito hacia los angeles caidos.

"Gohan...".Dijo Vegetto con tono decepcionante.

"¿Quien eres?¿y como sabes mi nombre?".Pregunto furioso Gohan.

"LO MISMO TE PREGUNTO IDIOTA".Grito Vegetto mientras golpeo con su mano derecha la mejilla de Gohan y lo mando a lejos.

"¿Que?".Dijo Gohan notando que era demasiado fuerte el sujeto.

"Yo soy la fusion de Goku y Vegeta y vine para traerte a casa".Explico furioso Vegetto sin querer aceptar que Gohan estaba en el lado oscuro.

"¿Volver? jajajajaja me da igual si eres la fusion de Goku con picoro,krilin,yamcha,chaoz,te destruire de todos modos".Explico Gohan con una sonrisa malefica.

"El no es Gohan,quizas este siendo controlado,creo que puedo pulverizar esa parte suya,siento que puedo hacer muchas cosas".Penso Vegetto el se ponia en posicion de pelea.

"Al fin una pelea de verdad".Dijo Gohan el cual tambien se ponia en posicion de pelea.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH".Grito Gohan mientras se lanzaba contra Vegetto siendo ligeramente superior.

"No abandono sus entrenamientos".Penso vegetto viendo lo fuerte que era Gohan.

"Pero...".Dijo Vegetto el cual golpeo el estomago de Gohan y con una patada lo mando contra el suelo.

"¿Que?".Dijo Vegetto notando que la mitad de sus fuerzas se habian ido.

"¿Te gusta la habilidad que poseo?".Pregunto Gohan el cual se encontraba en la espalda de Vegetto el cual reacciono tarde recibiendo una patada por parte de Gohan mandandolo contra el cielo y Gohan con su velocidad lo espera y con sus dos manos le mete un golpe de lleno a Vegetto mandandolo contra el suelo.

Vegetto se levanto lentamente del suelo con una sonrisa.

"Interesante...".Dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa mientras su pelo cambiaba a dorado y sus ojos se volvian de color esmeralda.

"Creo que yo tambien tengo que mostrarte un poco de mi poder".Dijo Gohan el cual duplicaba su poder con el poder del dragon rojo.

"EMPEZEMOOOS".Grito Vegetto el cual de un parpadeo aparecio en frente de Gohan el cual lo recibio y comenzarona intercambiar golpes,cada impacto sonaba por el campo de batalla con intensidad,era una batalla de dioses.

"No lo haces nada mal".Comento Gohan a Vegetto el cual sonreia.

"Tu tampoco".Contesto Vegetto con una sonrisa.

"Pero...".Dijo Vegetto el cual encontro una abertura en Gohan y le metio un golpe en el estomago a el mismo.

"Guh".Se escucho salir de Gohan el cual le dolia ese golpe.

"Malditooooo".Dijo Gohan el cual expulso una cantidad masiva de ki.

"Me tengo que poner mas serio".Penso Vegetto el cual noto que volvio a desaparecer la mitad de sus fuerzas y paso rapidamente a la fase dos del super saiyajin.

"ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO".Grito Gohan el au ltomo distancia.

"LO MISMO DIGO".Contesto Vegetto con mirada preocupada.

"Se me esta agotando el tiempo".Penso Vegetto recordando el limite de una hora.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..HA...OS...CU...".Decia Gohan a lo lejos mientras juntaba sus dos manos y en el medio aparecia una bola de energia oscura que se estaba cargando.

"FINAL...KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAA".Grito Vegetto el cual estaba liberando su tecnica.

"KAMEHAMEHA OSCUROOOOOOO".Grito Gohan liberando tambien su tecnica.

Las dos tecnicas chocaron entre si con una gran potencia.

"NO PUEDO PERDER AQUI".Penso Gohan el cual aumentaba su fuerza con el dragon rojo.

"NO PUEDO PERDER AQUI".Penso Vegetto el cual le crecia el cabello en la parte de atras y su poder crecia descomuntalmente.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH".Gritaron los dos expulsando todo su poder y ocasionando que las energias no resistieran mas y estallaran en un gran brillo de luz.

"Gh¿Que es esto?".Se preguntaba al notar que estaba en un espacio lleno de nada y a lo lejos se le acercaba Vegetto el cual levantaba su mano derecha.

"Idiota".Dijo Gohan el cual trataba de lanzarle rafagas de Ki a Vegetto pero no podia algo suprimia su poder.

"¿QUE HICISTE?".Pregunt Gohan con el tono elevado notando que la mano derecha de Vegetto tocaba su cabeza.

"Volverte a la normalidad".Dijo Vegetto el cual pulverizo la maldad de Gohan.

Gohan cayo inconsciente al suelo,posteriorme Goku y Vegeta se separaron.

"Parece que el tiempo de la fusion termino".Comento Vegeta el cual cargaba a Gohan el cual estaba inconsciente.

"Si ese deseo que le pedi a Sheng long valio la pena".Explico Goku recordando el deseo que le pidio a Sheng long.

*En los recuerdos de Goku*

"Dime...¿cual es tu siguiente deseo?".Preguntaba el dragon a Goku.

"Bueno...no es especialmente un deseo,pero quiero que cuando Gohan este en una batalla a muerte con alguien puedas crear un espacio en blanco donde su poder sea suprimido,siento que algun dia hara falta".Pidio Goku al dragon el cual acepto.

"Sera complicado pero no imposible,tu deseo ya fue cumplido,ahora me retiro".Comento el dragon el cual se desvanecia.

*Fin del recuerdo*

"Quien lo diria...tu instinto salvo a tu hijo".Dijo Vegeta alagando a Goku el cual se frotaba la nuca.

"¿Ahora como volvemos?".Preguntaba Vegeta a Goku el cual inocente le contesto.

"No tengo idea y ¿tu? jajaja".Contesto Goku con su sonrisa de siempre.

"IDIOTAAAAAAAAA".Grito Vegeta por la estupidez de Goku.

"Vamos Vegeta no te pongas asi".Dijo Goku a Vegeta el cual se estaba tranquilizando pero el lugar se estaba derrumbado.

"¿Que esta pasando?".Preguntaba Goku confundido.

"Hay que escapar".Sugirio Vegeta a Goku el cual sin chistar corrio buscando una salida con vegeta.

"Mira Vegeta una salida".Dijo Goku viendo una salida a lo lejos.

"Rapido o no llegaremos".Comento Vegeta el cual no dejaba de correr.

Al acercarse el piso se rompia y las paredes se caian parecia imposible llegar.

"MALDICION".Dijo Vegeta viendo que no iban a llegar posteriormente nota que Goku tenia una sonrisa.

"Vegeta...cuida de Gohan".Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

"¿Que estas diciendo idiota?".Pregunto Vegeta notando que Goku lo estaba agarrando y con un impulso lo lanzo a la salida la cual se cerro posteriormente por el derrumbe del lugar.

*En el universo de Dragon ball*

"Idiota...".Dijo Vegeta en voz baja mientras cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Gohan.

*En el universo de DxD*

Michael junto con Sirzechs y Rias lograron derrocar al ejercito de angeles caidos declarando asi la victoria.

"Gohaan".Grito Rias la cual lo buscaba pero no encontraron rastro de el.

Sirzechs rapidamente la noqueo junto con las demas.

"Vaya Sirzechs,¿porque hiciste eso?".Pregunto curioso el lider de los angeles a Sirzechs.

"Creo que seria mejor que lo olvidaran,ambos sabemos que no volvera,es un dia para olvidar...".Explico Sirzechs borrando los recuerdos de Gohan que ellas tenian.

"Tienes razon".Contesto Michael mientras tambien borraba las memorias de Irina y Xenobia con una sonrisa.

*Volviendo con Goku*

Goku recuperaba el conocimiento poco a poco notando que despertaba en un bosque y con la ropa desgarrada.

"Jeh Jeh".Se escucho salir de Goku sonriendo por la situacion en la que se encontraba posteriorme volviendo a caer inconsciente pero algo malo pasaba,era mas pequeño pero no lograba percatarse en ese momento.

Un sujeto con mascara que pasaba por el lugar se percato del niño y este se acerca.

"¿Un niño por esta zona? Tiene que ser una trampa,mmmmmm no siento que nadie este observando,mejor le consulto al hokage inmediatamente".Dijo el sujeto con mascara en voz baja.

*Fin*

Bueno,hasta aqui el ultimo capitulode esta "temporada" si podria llamarlo asi,como ven lo deje con final abierto,ahora el protagonista sera Goku en su camino para regresar,me siento feliz ya que yo originalmente vine aqui para crear un fic entretenido,no espere que a mucha gente le gustara y tambien por interes personal,podria llamarlo egoismo de cierto por cierto,pido disculpas si faltan algunas palabras mientras leen pero cuando subo las paginas se me borran sin razon alguna.

Tambien quiero recalcar que aprendi de errores anteriores y no pienso repetir.

Sin mas que decir,gracias y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
